To the Beach!
by Chuquita
Summary: Ah, sun, surf, and free chocolate'fudge! Bulma invites the whole gang for a week at the beach, but unbeknownst to her, something evil has followed them. Meanwhile, Goku and Raditsu take a one'day crash course on how'to'surf, Veggie builds a sandcastle to
1. Taking a Vacation

4:57 PM 6/2/2004

E-mail: lac31685aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbgt #34 "The Transformation Fails!? Oozaru Son Goku's Rampage!"_

_{Pan:} Please remember, Grandpa!_

_°He blows her away with his breath. A photo slips away from her and he catches it°_

_{Pan:} It's no use. Even Grandpa's mind was taken over by the ape._

_°Goku stares at the photo. Pan flies up to see what it is°_

_{Pan:} It's when I went to the beach with everyone when I was a kid._

_°Flashback of everyone having fun at the beach°_

_°Trunks and Goten cover Veggie in sand and make him look like a female mermaid°_

_°Gohan lays asleep on his stomach with a headset on°_

_°Roshi watches the girls who are serving Hercule drinks°_

_{Chi-Chi:} [in flashback] So many things have happened, but I hope we can live like this forever._

_{Goku:} [in flashback] Yeah, I love fighting. But this isn't bad._

_{Pan:} Grandpa, did you forget!? Please remember!_

_°A tear falls from Pan's cheek, and Goku catches it on his finger. He licks it and the taste makes him finally remember_

_something°_

_{Chibi Pan:} [in flashback] Grandpa!_

_{Goku:} [in flashback] Pan!_

_{Goku:} [in flashback] What's the matter? Are you afraid of the waves?_

_{Chibi Pan:} [in flashback] The water is salty!_

_{Goku:} [in flashback] The sea water is salty? Everyone might be peeing in it._

_°They laugh°_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (grins) And so it begins!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY! Me 'n Veggie get to go to the beach!....3 or 4 years from now...but still, BEACH!

Chuquita: (nods) This fic was inspired by the Q.O.T.W above. I luved the flashback and the Veggie-Mermaid especially and

they left so many things unsolved in this flashback. Besides other than this one db/dbz/gt has never had an actual "Beach"

episode before.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I hope my own situation doesn't become TOO painful.

Chuquita: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) Aw, don't worry Veggie! You'll be just fine! (to audiance) Usually we always go to

Wildwood's beach every summer but this year our destination is "yet-to-be-determined".

Goku: (pouts) Aw, poor Chu-sama——

Chuquita: I don't see what was wrong with Wildwood. I like it there. I luv the boardwalk and the games and all the rides.

Not to mention the beach. It's cool to look out at the ocean knowing there's a whole 'nother continent on the other side!

(grins) AND on the beach they got that guy who rolls this ice-cream cart around "ICE CREAM, FUDGEY-WUDGEYS, ORANGE

CREAMCICLES, ITALIAN ICE, ICE CREAM!".

Goku: Mmmm——, fudge.

Chuquita: Oh yeah that's right; they have a fudge shop that gives out free chunks of fudge on the boardwalk too! We usually

buy some before we come back home.

Goku: (looks at Veggie) Does Veggie have any free fudge?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Why would **I** have "free fudge" on me!?

Goku: ...I dunno. :)

Chuquita: Anyways, welcome to the story! Today's fic takes place 3 or 4 years in the future.

Goku: (grins) Meaning me 'n Veggie and everyone else is 3 or 4 years older!

Chuquita: Just to remind you this fic takes place BEFORE the 28th Budoukai and Goku meeting Uubu.

Vegeta: (nods) (snorts at Son) I STILL don't see why you ever ran off with that chibi.

Goku: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: For those who don't know, we needed to take the temporary jump to the future cuz Chibi Pan is in the flashback and

she fell through a plothole a couple years ago.

Vegeta: (glances over at chibi-sized hole in the floor) (sweatdrops) We really should get new flooring in here.

Chuquita: I think I forgot about her cuz back then I didn't know much about her, but then again I didn't know much about

Bura then either and look where she ended up.

Goku: (nods) Yup! Bura hasn't fallen through any plotholes.

Vegeta: Of course she hasn't, we're related. And the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji and his relatives NEVER fall through

plotholes.

Goku: What about--

Vegeta: --forget about that. It's not important now. (nods as if in deep thought)

Goku: (blinks) Oh.

Chuquita: There was a plothole _involving_ Bura at one point but she didn't fall through it.

Goku: Ahhh...

Chuquita: Anyway, we hope you enjoy this lil peek at the near-future!

Goku: (happily) Here is part 1!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Summary: Ah, sun, surf, and free-chocolate-fudge! Bulma invites the whole gang for a week at the beach, but unbeknownst to her, something evil has followed them. Meanwhile, Goku and Raditsu take a one-day crash course on how-to-surf, Veggie builds a sandcastle to end all sandcastles, and the fusions and their fusion-mobile reek havoc upon the boardwalk! Will the beach survive its guests for the week? And how WILL Veggie react to Trunks and Goten's sand-mermaid craftsmanship? Find out!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Field trip! l Where to sit.. l TAXI! l M&M's l Naps are hard l Veggie the driver! l Free Car! l The wonders of magic-markers l "He's a brilliant tactician" l A business trip, of course! l Pick a floor l Creepy staircase l Oh my! What a compromising position! l A disturbing sight in the lobby l Well that's ironic l Videogaming with Trunks and Goten l Tails l The end of the day l Veggie gets chills? Premonitions a-bound l**

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Vegeta: I just thought of something, what if THIS story creates a plothole?

Chuquita: ...I'm not sure. (grins) But I'll try to avoid it!

Goku: (happily) On tv they normally fill plotholes with cement!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Potholes, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (plops a hand on Veggie's head) That too!

* * *

* * *

" HEY, Toussan! Almost ready to go! " a 12 year old Bura said happily as she poked her head in the ouji's room.

Vegeta was standing infront of his bed holding up two pairs of swimtrunks; one blue and one orange. On his bed sat

an open suitcase full of warm-weather clothes, " Bura, which of these two would Kakarrotto enjoy the most and agitate Onna? "

" Mmm, the orange one! " Bura nodded, then grinned, " Kakarroujo —°luvs°— orange. "

The ouji's cheeks flushed red, " I didn't mean it THAT way, I meant---oh nevermind. "

" °BEEP°BEEP°! BURA! " Bulma's voice called from downstairs and outside.

" Oop! Gotta go Toussan! " she waved, " You better hurry or Kaasan'll leave without you. " Bura taunted, then zipped

out of the room.

" Hn. " Vegeta pushed the orange swim-trunks into his already-stuffed suitcase, then slammed it shut. The little

ouji, currently wearing a pair of navy swim-trunks and light brown sandals, whipped out a pair of large, dark sunglasses and

put them on. He grinned cheesily at himself in the mirror, " Heh-heh...whadda ya know? I look good in sunglasses. " Vegeta

commented to himself, then grabbed his suitcase and left his room, making sure the door was locked and the windows shut

tight, " I wouldn't want to return to any unwanted surprises, ya know. "

" VEGETA! " Bulma called him.

" I'M COMING! " the ouji shouted back, then dashed down the stairs and ran out the door. He locked that behind him

and journeyed off to the very large bus parked on the curb infront of Capsule Corp. The doors to the bus opened to reveal

Bulma sitting at the driver's seat in a jacket, shirt, and skirt. The ouji blinked as he got in, " Bulma why are you still

wearing your business clothes? "

" Well I'm waiting until we actually get to the hotel to change. " she smiled, then sighed, " It's not like this

body's as flauntable as it used to be. "

" Huh? " Vegeta rubbed his ears.

" Ah, nothing! I was just talking to myself. " she perked up.

" Oh-kay. " the smaller saiyajin said and went inside. He twitched slightly at how crowded the bus was. There was a

3 seater side and a two seater side. On the three seater side was Gohan, Videl, and chibi Pan; Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and

Marron; Vejitto, Gogeta, and Raditsu; Tenshinhan, Launch, and Chaoutzu; Hercule, Buu, and Bee; and Goten, Trunks, and Bura.

On the 2 seater side was Yamcha and Puar, Roshi and Oolong, Goku and Chi-Chi, and then Turtle was in a seat behind them. The

ouji smirked evilly at the seat with Goku and Chi-Chi in it and walked up to them.

" Hmmhmmhmm, lalala. " Goku sang as he looked out the window.

" Why hello Kakay. "

" !!! " the larger saiyajin froze, then turned around and squealed at the sight of the smaller one, " AHHH!

VEGGIESHERE!! VEGGIEVEGGIE SIT WITH ME! "

" I'd be delighted. " Vegeta snickered, adjusted his already-large sunglasses to better cover his eyes.

" ... "

" ... "

Both saiyajin glanced at Chi-Chi.

" I'm NOT moving for the Ouji. " Chi-Chi said stubbornly and folded her arms. Her hair was down and in a ponytail and

she wore a navy-colored one-piece bathing-suit; a white, unzipped jacket over it. Goku had on a light blue tank-top and

swim-trunks of a slightly lighter color than Vegeta's.

" Awwwwww, but Chi-chan. " Goku pouted, " Little Veggie will be all lonely if he has to sit by himself. "

" Well maybe if he hadn't been so tardy he would've gotten this seat before me. " Chi-Chi smirked and nodded.

" Come on Onna, " Vegeta said, then snickered, " You can sit next to Turtle. " he pointed to the seat behind him.

Turtle waved to Chi-Chi, who twitched.

" NO WAY! He smells!---OOP! No offense Turtle! " she caught herself and laughed nervously.

" None taken. " Turtle replied.

" It's alright Onna. I can see where you're coming from. First come, first served and that sort of thing. " Vegeta

nodded in a mock-understanding way.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes in suspicion, " What're you getting at, Ouji? "

Vegeta then hopped over her with his suitcase in hand and landed on Goku's lap. The larger saiyajin's cheeks turned

bright pink, " See Onna, you get your seat and I get mine. Everyone's happy! "

" OOOOH! You get OFF of him! " Chi-Chi fumed.

" No, I rather like it here, huh Kakay? " Vegeta flashed Goku a grin.

" Ooh! Snazzy sunglasses, little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" Why thank you. They're the latest fad, you know. " the ouji boasted.

" It's summer. EVERYONE wears sunglasses in the SUMMER, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" Ah, but how many people can afford the, to quote Kakarrotto here, "snazzy" designer brand **I** am currently

sporting. " Vegeta said, pointing to them.

Chi-Chi swiped the sunglasses off his face.

" HEY! "

She examined them, then sweatdropped, " These are CAPSULE CORP brand sunglasses. THEY MAKE THEM HERE! You probably

got them for FREE! "

" ...°sniff°... " Vegeta looked out the window as if not hearing a word she said, " Lovely view from up here. "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Stupid evil little Ouji... " she grumbled.

" °Do-do-do-do-do° " Vegeta whistled as he took both the stomach and chest seatbelts and hook them in over both

Goku and himself.

" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, " Veggie smells nice. "

Vegeta smirked, " Why thank you, Kakarrotto. I DID shower this morning. Infact I'm squeaky clean. " he made another

cheesy smile.

" Hahaha! " Goku laughed.

" FINE! BE THAT WAY! " Chi-Chi got out of her seat and unbuckled the two saiyajins from the single set of seatbelts.

Vegeta slid off Goku's lap and onto where Chi-Chi had been sitting, " Ahh, Onna you've kept my seat warm for me. How

nice of you. "

" °smack° " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead and groaned, " I am never going to comprehend your existance,

NEVER! "

Vegeta paused for a moment, then pointed at her, " Onna why are you wearing my sunglasses? "

" ... " Chi-Chi noticed, " I was trying to spite you, but apparently that doesn't work. "

" Aw it's oh-kay, you can keep 'um. " Vegeta waved her off and pulled out an identical pair out of his right trunks

pocket, " I have spares! " he put the 2nd pair of large dark sunglasses on and grinned at her.

" Dear God help me... " Chi-Chi muttered, then walked to the seat behind them and sat down next to Turtle. She

folded her arms and let out a small snort.

" Oi Kakarrotto, would you care for a pair as well? " Vegeta pulled a 3rd pair out of his left trunks pockets.

" OOH! " Goku took them from the ouji and put them on, " How fancy—— "

" Yes, I thought so. "

" Why would you even carry 3 pairs of the same sunglasses? " Chi-Chi lifted hers off her eyes for a moment as she

peeked over the backseat at Vegeta.

" ... " Vegeta and Goku looked back up at her with the sunglasses.

Chi-Chi glanced about the bus and sweatdropped once she saw Vejitto and Gogeta suddenly wearing the same sunglasses

as well, " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, " WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU! "

" The magical abilities of Veggies are prevalent in the summer, Chi-chan! " Goku said happily.

" What are you TALKING about "magical"...and wait did you just use a complex word in a sentence? " Chi-Chi was taken

aback.

" Maybe I did... " Goku nodded contently.

" WOW! Good job Goku-san! " she applauded him, " Where did you learn the word "prevalent"? " Chi-Chi asked,

impressed.

" From Veggie. " Goku smiled.

" ... " Chi-Chi looked over at the grinning ouji, then bopped him over the head.

" OWW! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, the bus was on its way. A large figure burst out of the bushes infront of the Capsule Corp building, then

rushed to the street and skidded to a halt, " TAXI! " the figure called and a yellow taxi zipped over. The figure jumped

into the backseat, " Follow that bus!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmm——, oh little Veggie you're just gonna LUV the beach! It's so much fun! " Goku sighed happily as he stared out

the window, " We'll do all SORTS of great beach things together! Like surfing and swiming and sunbathing and eating

sandwiches and snacks while sitting on large towels and protected from the seagulls by an equally-large umbrella! " he gushed

" And if that doesn't work I brought my cabin cruiser with me. " the ouji pointed to his suitcase, then smirked,

" I've made some modifications that I'm sure you'll like. " he said smoothly.

" Ohhhhhh, heeheehee. " the larger saiyajin blushed.

Chi-Chi was about to speak up about Vegeta's tone of voice, " A-- "

" Ojichan! "

" Yes? " Vegeta and Goku said at the same time.

Vegeta shook his head clear. There was a chibi standing in the eisle next to them that looked like a dark-eyed Videl

in a pink swimsuit, " Oh, sorry I only heard the first part of that word. " he rubbed his ears.

" Ojichan I'm hungry. " the chibi pouted.

" Oh-kay Panny lemmie see.. " Goku pulled out a bag of peanut m&m's from his trunks pocket.

" Goku-san! Be careful she's only 4! You can't overload her on sweets! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Vegeta looked at Goku with an open handful of m&m's, then looked back at Chibi Pan, who made a Son grin. Vegeta

turned back to Goku, " Go for it. "

" ARG! " Chi-Chi bopped her fist at Vegeta again only to have him duck.

" HA! You missed me! " Vegeta laughed defiantly.

" Here you go Panny! " Goku handed her a couple m&m's.

" Thank u Ojichan! Thank you---ah... " she studied the ouji seated next to Goku.

" Vegeta Oujisama, the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji. " Vegeta announced his title.

" ... " Pan blinked.

" Veggie-san! " Goku pointed to him, " You remember **Veggie-san**, right? " he smiled.

" OHHHHH! **Veggie-san**!! " the chibi exclaimed happily, " Thank you Veggie-san! " she said, then waddled off.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " First Goten and now her, huh. " he said lamely.

" What's wrong with Goten and Panny calling Veggie Veggie-san? " Goku asked.

" Oh nothing...nothing... " the little ouji brushed it off.

" It makes him feel less respected when people other than you call him that. " Chi-Chi spoke up.

Vegeta snorted.

" Awww, Veggie is not any less respected than he ever was. " Goku said, feeling sorry for Vegeta. He leaned his head

on the ouji's shoulder. Vegeta's face turned bright red.

" Eep! "

" Mmmm——, little Veggie's so nice and warm. " the larger saiyajin sighed contently.

" Ah.....ahh..... " the ouji squeaked out, starting to glow even brighter. Vegeta's free arm; the one not being

snuggled against; nervously reached for his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Peasant-Repel. The smaller saiyajin then gave

a quick sideways push against Goku, knocking back upright. Vegeta started spraying his shoulder and arm in a panic, " Geez

Kakarrotto that's DANGEROUS ya know! " Vegeta's cheeks were still flushed.

" But Veggie was oh-kay when he was sitting on my lap. " Goku said, puzzled.

" Yeah, but you weren't being all mushy about THAT. " the smaller saiyajin was still a little nervous, " Besides,

you remember that warning your possible-future-self gave me several years ago, 'Watch your left arm' or something like that."

he dusted his arm off.

" Aww Veggie you don't have to worry! I will take VERY GOOD CARE of Veggie's arm! " Goku nodded happily.

" It couldn't hurt. " Vegeta said, then grinned, " It's not like you're going to BITE me or anything. "

" Hahahahahaha! " Goku laughed.

" Haha...ahh. " Vegeta sat back in his chair, " And now, for a nap! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

An hour later...

" Oh who am I kidding I can't NAP! " Vegeta groaned. He had tried pretending to close his eyes, then just kept his

sunglasses on to make him appear asleep, " Hey Kakarrotto-- "

" Zzzzz....ZZzzzz... " the larger saiyajin was snoring softly, hugging onto a pillow he had brought with him.

" Ah..Onna! " Vegeta peered over back of the seat.

" Zzz....ZZzzz... "

" ... " the ouji sweatdropped, " I can't win. " he looked around; the rest of the gang in the bus was awake. Vejitto

and Gogeta shrugged at Vegeta, confused. The smaller saiyajin got up and walked to the front of the bus, " Hey Bulma! " he

said brightly.

" Hey. " she replied, though keeping her eyes on the road.

" How ya doing? "

" Heh, bored and itchy. And I still have a good 2 hours left to drive. "

" Yeah, yeah that's a shame. HEY! How about you go change into your bathing suit and **I** drive for a little while? "

" Vegeta I don't think most of the people in this bus trust you to drive, and besides I told you earlier I'm not

ready to put my bathing suit on. " Bulma nodded.

" But you need a break. Driving for too long can get monotonous for ANY driver. " Vegeta shrugged, " Besides, I like

the new bathing suit you bought on you. "

" Well, alright. " she smirked, quickly getting up. Vegeta sat in the driver's seat while Bulma took something out

of her handbag, " I'll be right back. " Bulma said, then ducked into the bus's bathroom.

Vegeta turned his attention to the road, " Well, this shouldn't be that hard. " he reached his foot foward, then

sweatdropped to discover he was too small to reach the gas pedal in the gigantic bus.

" Need some help Mommy? " Vejitto asked from the back.

" We can help! " Gogeta grinned.

" No I'm fine, thanks! " Vegeta called back, laughing nervously. The ouji discovered his tail was capable of reaching

the gas pedal and did so, " °whew°! Stupid bus designed for drivers at least 2 inches taller than me. " he sighed.

" °BOOMF°! TA-DA! " the door to the bathroom burst open to reveal Bulma grinning and in a bikini, " I feel like ME

again! "

The fusions, Mirai, Trunks, Bura, and Yamcha applauded her.

" Go Kaasan! " Mirai said, the rest of his seat covered with packages.

" Hooray for Bulma-san! " Gogeta cheered.

" Wow this is GREAT! " Bulma said happily, walking back up to the driver's seat, " Though I can't help but think

there was some other reason I decided to wait til I got to the hotel to change. "

" It's probably nothing. " Vegeta brushed it off, " Besides, I like that outfit much better than the suit. " he

smirked.

" Really. " she smirked back.

" Really. "

" TRUCK!! " Yamcha shouted suddenly.

Bulma and Vegeta looked back to see the ouji had swerved off the road.

" ACK! " Vegeta spun the wheel and got back onto the right-hand side of the road just in time, " °whew°! "

" Ah, maybe I should take the wheel for now. " Bulma laughed nervously, sitting down.

" Yes, would you? " Vegeta got up, then turned around only to walk right into a large warm mushy substance, " ?! "

" Veh-gee——? "

Vegeta's face turned bright red once he realized it was pressed against Goku's tank-top, the only item of clothing

seperating his face from the larger saiyajin's chest, " WAHH! " the ouji jumped back, " D--don't sneak up on me like that! "

he exclaimed, embarassed.

" But Veggie... "

Vegeta looked up to see a concerned expression on Goku's face, " Kakarrotto? "

" Oh-Veggie-you-worried-me-SO-much! " Goku gushed, grabbing and hugging onto the ouji, " I woke up and you weren't

there and I thought someone had STOLEN you away from me FOREVER! "

The ouji shook his head clear, " Ah, Kakarrotto you know that would never happen! " he laughed, trying to reassure

the larger saiyajin, " No one on this bus would steal me anyway! Besides, I am fully capable of fending off any _kidnapper_."

he boasted.

" Really? " Goku said, feeling a little better.

" Yup! "

Goku sat Vegeta back down and smiled.

" Hey, how about I make it up to you, eh? " Vegeta got an idea.

" Veggie's gonna give me a present? Or a yummy snack? " Goku grinned.

" Mmm...something like that. " Vegeta decided, then dashed over to his seat and grabbed a capsule out of his

suitcase, " Bulma can you pull over a second? "

" What? Why? " Bulma gawked in surprise.

" You know what, forget about pulling over. It'll be more impressive if I do it this way. " Vegeta decided,

" Vejitto! Gogeta! Follow me!.....And don't wake up Onna! " he shouted, then grinned evilly, " It'll be juicer that way. "

" I do enjoy juice, little Veggie! " Goku nodded.

The ouji rushed past him as Vejitto and Gogeta got out of their seats.

" See you at the hotel, Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto waved to him as they walked to the front of the bus.

Vegeta pressed the button on the bus's controls that opened the doors.

Bulma felt a blast of hot air from the door, " Vegeta what are you--?! "

" Watch, and observe! " the ouji gave her an over-exaggerated bow, then jumped out of the bus.

" VEGETA?! "

The ouji flew infront of the bus, " Don't worry, I'm oh-kay, this'll just take a second! " he said, then flew to the

lane beside the bus and tossed the capsule to the ground, exposing a red convertable. Vegeta jumped inside, turned on the

car and sped off after the bus until he was side by side with it.

" That's a new one. " Bulma sweatdropped at the car, " Where'd you get that? " she shouted to him above the wind.

" A couple weeks ago! It was with your extra-capsules! " Vegeta shouted back, then looked over at Goku, " JUMP

Kakarrotto! "

" Huh?! " Goku blinked.

" JUMP! Jump into the car from where you're currently standing! "

Goku looked back at Bulma.

" Oh you can make it Son-kun. Vegeta wouldn't ask you if he didn't think you could. " she smiled.

He turned back to Vegeta and grinned, " I'm comin little Veggie! " Goku announced, then backed up and took a running

leap into the car and landed in the front passanger's seat, " WHOOO! "

" Vejitto, Gogeta? " Vegeta smirked at them.

" HEE—— " the fusions grinned at each other.

" See you later Bulma-san! " Vejitto said.

" Byebye! " Gogeta added and the two made a dive into the convertable's backseat.

" BULMA! TELL RADITSU TO CHUCK OUR PACKAGES IN! " Vegeta said.

" I knew he could never stay in the bus for too long. " Bulma sweatdropped, " RADITSU! Vegeta wants you to toss their

suitcases into the car. "

" Which ones are theirs? " Raditsu asked, then looked around and almost fell-over to see 4 suitcases suddenly

sitting next to his seat, " Oh. " he picked them up and walked over to the open door, " Hey Vegeta? Can I come too? "

" Can you fit in the backseat? " Vegeta called out to him.

" Hmm... " Raditsu tilted his head, " I can try. "

" THEN COME! "

" Alright. " Raditsu grinned, then chucked the packages into the car and teleported himself to the backseat just

intime to catch the packages he'd thrown, " Here's Vejitto's, here's Gogeta's, " he handed them out, " Here's ototochan's. "

Raditsu tossed the suitcase to the frontseat where Goku caught it, " Vegeta's driving so I'll put his under the seat, and

mine's in capsule form! " he patted the pocket of his maroon swim-trunks.

" Mmmmm——, this is nice. " Goku smiled as he snuggled down in the front-seat.

" So you like my new car, hm? " Vegeta smirked at him.

" Heehee, very MUCH, little Veggie. " Goku agreed.

" **Good**. " the ouji replied. He momentarily glanced back and noticed something about the larger saiyajin that stood

out from the rest, " You know, Kakarrotto, you're the only one in the car with a shirt on. "

" Chi-chan says its modest if I wear a shirt to the beach. " Goku chirped.

" Yeah...modest... " Vegeta trailed off, then felt a small flick at the back of his head, " Oww. " he turned to see

a suspicious Raditsu, " It was a completely platonic comment! Really! " his cheeks flushed red.

" You sure you don't need a spray or anything? " Raditsu held out a bottle of the Peasant-Repel.

" Also available in jumbo-size! " Vejitto chirped as he and Gogeta held two super-soakers full of Peasant-Repel over

their shoulders.

" GAH!! No! I'm fine! " Vegeta exclaimed, then turned his attention back to the road, " I was just innocently and

platonically saying that Kakarrotto is usually not one to be modest about his clothing. Infact he's the least modest one out

of all of us, clothes-wise... " he trailed off.

_" Does Veggie WANT me--"_

" WHAT?! " Vegeta bolted to attention, his face turning bright red. He shook it off and looked over at Goku

incrediously, " Wha--what did you just say? "

" I asked, "Does Veggie want me to take my shirt off?". " Goku repeated himself.

" No, it's, it's fine right where it is, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta laughed nervously, _::Dear God I think I'm getting worse_

_and worse with these baka kaka-germs as the years go on::_ he shuddered.

" Cold? " Goku tilted his head.

" ...ah, not particularly. " Vegeta sweatdropped. He looked around on the open road, then glanced back at the bus.

Chi-Chi was standing infront of the closed glass doors to the bus sending him death-glares. The sunglasses she had taken from

him perched ontop of her head, " HIIIII———— " Vegeta grinned and waved to her. Chi-Chi fumed, " Bwahaha! "

Raditsu snickered, " Man Vegeta, you're asking for it. "

" I don't care. Onna can't make this sort of a jump anyway, besides the car's full even if she could. She'd probably

just bounce off our heads and land on the side of the road. " the ouji chuckled at the thought, then got an idea, " Hey

Kakarrotto, stand up, take your shirt off and twirl it around over your head! "

" HUH?! " Goku's eyes widened, bewildered, " But Veggie what if I fall? "

" Simple. I'll catch you. " the smaller saiyajin smirked at him. Goku's cheeks turned pink.

" °flick° "

" Oww! " Vegeta rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped, embarassed, " Not so hard. "

" °Ooomph°! " Goku stood up on his seat, wobbling back and forth ever-so-slightly, " Haha! HI CHI-CHAN! " he said

happily, then whipped off his light blue tank-top and waved to her with it, " WOOO! "

Chi-Chi twitched.

" Eep! " Goku sat back down as Vegeta pressed down on the gas pedal and drove past the bus.

" Heh-heh! Onna almost burst a blood-vessel. " Vegeta said, then glanced over and noticed something small on Goku's

stomach that had been concealed by the tank-top, " Kakarrotto, what's that? "

Goku looked down at the spot, " Magic marker. "

" ...oh. " Vegeta tilted his head.

" I got bored the other day. But Chi-chan said I shouldn't doodle on my belly cuz its not healthy. " Goku shook his

head.

" That sounds like a more logical reason why she'd have you wear a shirt. " Vegeta nodded.

" What is that anyway? " Raditsu poked the doodle on Goku's stomach.

" Oh, it's a Veggie-plushie! " Goku chirped happily.

Vegeta nearly slammed on the brakes, " **WHAT?!** "

Raditsu narrowed his eyes to get a better look, " OH! Now I see it. Hey that does sorta look like Vegeta...as a

plushie. "

" YOU DREW **ME** ON YOUR STOMACH! " Vegeta exclaimed, his face glowing red again.

" Yup! " Goku nodded sweetly.

" Did you use the types of markers that wash off in water? "

" No. "

" Well put your shirt back on then!! " the ouji sputtered, embarassed, " I can't have you walking around in public

places and having people see your "doodle" and start to think things! "

" Oh it should wear off in a couple days Veggie, no need to worry! " Goku said brightly.

" Well you can **not** wear a shirt in a couple days then. But you need to put it back on **now**. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku took his shirt and put it back over his head.

" Why did you de-cide to draw Toussan on your tummy, Kaasan? " Gogeta asked curiously.

Goku grinned, " Because that way I can have a Veggie close to my heart AND my stomach! "

" Well isn't that mushy. " Vegeta muttered, still blushing.

The larger saiyajin tilted his head at Vegeta, " I can doodle a little me-plushie on Veggie's tummy. " he held out

a marker, " That way we can MATCH! "

" Nothankyou! " Vegeta yelped quickly.

Goku shrugged, unfaltered as he put the marker away.

Vegeta groaned, " This is going to be a very, VERY long ride.... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, we're here! " Bulma said proudly as the large group stood outside an equally large hotel.

" WOW! Bulma it is HUGE! " Goku gasped in awe.

" Of course! It has to be. After all we we're bringing 26 other people with us. And that's no easy task. " she

cheerfully explained, " BUT, thanks to my brilliant acts of persuasion I was able to rent the ENTIRE hotel for the whole

week! "

" OOOOOH! " Goku applauded her, impressed.

Bulma took out the hotel's ad from one of her many suitcases, " It says there's 14 floors in all and there's quite an

array of extras; a spa, two pools, an arcade, a workout-center-- " she glanced over at Vegeta and smirked, " --the last two

I'm sure you'll be visiting quite often. "

Vegeta grinned, adjusting his sunglasses, " That I will. "

" But Veggie I don't think they'd have a gravity room. " Goku tilted his head.

" I doubt that, Kakarrotto, but I'd still like to see how this particular group of training equipment stands up

against the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji. " Vegeta boasted, " I hope you'll be joining me on my excavations of both

rooms; I know at least in the arcade I can defeat you in battle. "

" The Ouji's just lucky at video-games, that's all. " Chi-Chi grumbled, walking past them with her things.

" I'm not "lucky", Onna. I just happen to be, as Enma himself as said, "A Brilliant Tactician!". " the ouji grinned.

" Yeah! Veggies are tactical AND practical! Didn't u know that Chi-chan? " Goku chirped, putting his hand on Vegeta's

head.

" Thanks for enlightening me about that. " Chi-Chi said dryly, still narrowing her eyes at Vegeta. She perked up,

" Come on Goku-san! Let's go inside! "

" Oh-kay! " Goku said happily and skipped after her.

" Waitaminute, did you just say Enma thought you were a brilliant **"tactician"?!** " Bulma gawked.

" Yeah, why? " Vegeta looked up at her inquisitively.

" Vegeta, a tactician is a diplomat, a PEACEKEEPER. WHEN have YOU ever kept PEACE?! "

" Hmm... " Vegeta trailed off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::" BWAHAHAHA! " a chibified Vegeta ran off carrying a chibified Goku over his head while a chibified Chi-Chi chased_

_him angrily with a huge mallet and swearing at him._

_ " BWAHAHAHA! " a chibified Vegeta ran after a chibified Bulma, Gohan, and Kuririn on Planet Namek throwing ki-blasts_

_at them._

_ " BWAHAHAHA! " a chibified Vegeta grabbed a random planet out in space and chucked it at a two rows of smaller_

_planets, knocking them all out in random directions.:::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... " Vegeta had his head tilted in deep thought.

Bulma reached up and popped his thought-bubble.

" Well, that last one was a dream I had the other night, so it doesn't count. " Vegeta nodded.

" Uh-huh. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta I know Enma's not the brightest bulb in the neighborhood, maybe he just got

tactician mixed up with strategist or something. You are good at strategy. " she pointed out.

" True, but that doesn't mean I can't keep peace. " Vegeta said, then glanced over as a fly landed on his car door,

" HA!! " he thrust his thumb forward and smashed the bug on the door, then rubbed it and flicked it away.

" ... " Bulma stared at him.

" Ah, " Vegeta looked down at his thumb and wiped it off on his pants, laughing nervously, " Haha, that, wasn't the

best example I know. "

" Let's just forget about it and go inside, oh-kay? " she smiled.

" Oh-kay! " Vegeta gave her a thumbs-up. They both noticed he still had fly-parts on his thumb.

" Eew. "

" Eew. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" What a beautiful hotel! " Launch smiled as she walked around inside the lobby. The others looked around at their

new surroundings.

" Mrs. Briefs, I see your business..party is, here. " the manager walked into the room, then blinked in confusion at

Bulma, who was still wearing the bikini.

" OH! " Bulma said, " Crap. " she bit her lip, then grabbed Vegeta by the arm and whispered to him, " THAT'S why I

had on the suit earlier and didn't plan to change till I got here! This hotel was on bid by three other business-conferences

and I had the more people than they did I pretended we were all having a business meeting! "

" Ah, how sneaky of you! " Vegeta whispered back, smiling, " I see my debonair sneakiness has rubbed off on you. "

" Well, yes, it has. " she replied, " But that's not the point! Just play along with me, oh-kay? "

" You got it 'boss'. " Vegeta grinned. Bulma sweatdropped, then let go and walked back to the manager.

" Sir, you see I happen to be out of uniform at the moment for a very important reason--I accidentally spilled my

lunch--some, spaghetti on my suit and you know how hard it is to get tomato sauce stains out of clothing; so I had no choice

but to change clothes. "

" Of course. " he nodded, then walked behind the desk, " Since you have the hotel to yourselves, you may take any

keys you like, but be sure to return them to their proper place at the end of the week. "

" We will. " Bulma said, then watched as the manager walked off.

Vegeta glanced at the floorplan which corresponded to each row of keys, " That's strange. The keys say there's 14

floors like you did, but according to the blueprint for the hotel, there's only 13 floors. "

Bulma smirked, " You have a very keen eye, Vegeta. But there's a reason for that, many hotels skip the 13th floor

out of superstitious reasons. "

" That makes no sense. " the ouji rubbed his chin, " That would mean that the 14th floor IS infact the 13th, only

mislabeled on purpose. "

" Yeah, well, I don't make the rules Vegeta, I just rent the place. " Bulma shrugged, at a loss for a reply.

" Hmm... " Vegeta trailed off.

" VeggieVeggie! " Goku teleported infront of him, startling the ouji. The larger saiyajin held out a key, " Would

Veggie like to bunk with me? " he grinned eagerly.

" Ah...well, you see-- " Vegeta stammered, turning red in the face.

" The Ouji is NOT staying in the same room as we are, Goku-san! " Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the shoulder.

Vegeta smirked wickedly at her, then turned to Goku, " Why I'd be **delighted** to "bunk" with **you**, Kakay. " he

said smoothly.

" AHA! " Goku squealed and glomped the ouji, hugging on tightly, " MMMMM———— "

" You let GO! " Chi-Chi reached forward and, with a quick strong force, pushed them apart, " HONESTLY! "

" Aww, but Chi-chan I **like** sharing things with Veggie. Like snacks and games and rented hotel rooms. " Goku

explained.

" Yeah right, he's gonna try something 'naughty' the first chance he gets with you! " Chi-Chi huffed.

Vegeta snickered and slid over to Goku, " Hai, Kakarrotto. You better watch out or I'll do something 'naughty'. " he

teased.

" Heeheehee—— " the larger saiyajin giggled in response.

" Maybe, something like--THIS! " the ouji lundged at Goku and hopped onto his shoulders, then started wildly tickling

the larger saiyajin's neck.

" EEE-HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAAHA!! Veggie stop that tickles! "

" ... " Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched.

" You don't need to worry Chi-Chi, Vegeta's bunking with us. " Bulma sweatdropped, " There's all different kinds of

rooms. They go from single-person rooms to ones that take up to 7 people. "

" That's slightly comforting. " Chi-Chi thought outloud.

" Heeheeheeheehaha--oh VEGGIE! "

" WILL YOU GET OFF! " she snapped, embarassed.

Vegeta paused, then promptly slid off Goku's shoulders and hit his rear on the floor with a thump.

" Ahhhh...haha. " Goku sighed happily and slightly bent forward. He perked up, " Chi-chan can we at least bunk on the

same FLOOR as Veggie? "

Chi-Chi glanced over at the little ouji, who was standing back up and dusting himself off, " I suppose...Bulma how

many other people will be in the room with you and the Ouji? " she asked.

" Well, I'm pretty sure Mirai, Trunks, and Bura will be sharing our room. Vejitto and Gogeta decided they'll have

their own. "

" Are you SURE I can't bunk with Goten? " Trunks popped up from behind her.

" Hey! There's no WAY you're leaving me alone with her! " Mirai exclaimed, pointing to Bura, " She's crazy! "

" HEY! " Bura snapped at him. Mirai gulped and backed away.

" Goten's staying in the room with Goku-san and I. " Chi-Chi looked over at them, " If we stay on the same floor

he'll be able to visit you easier. "

" Yup! " Goten chimed in.

" He's getting to look so much like you--had you the ability to grow your hair out--it's creepy. " Vegeta whispered

to Goku.

" Haha, of course Goten looks like me, Veggie. We're RELATED! " Goku said happily and both he and Goten grinned.

Vegeta shook his head rapidly. It felt like the simultaneous Son grins had set off a trigger in his brain that fried

several brain cells, " Oww. "

The others had already begun on choosing their floors and room-numbers and were making their way out of the lobby.

" Okaasan! " Bura said happily as she held up a key, " There's a 5-person room on floor 10, let's take that! "

" Floor 10, ahh! That's the one with the spa on it! " Bulma smiled.

" What about the arcade? "

" Hm--WAH! " Bulma saw Vegeta suddenly standing infront of her, " Has Son-kun been teaching you how to do that or

what? "

" ...perhaps. "

" There's a smaller arcade on floor 10. The regular one is on the 2nd floor. It's easier for them to move in and

repair machines that need damage if they're closer to the ground. "

" Ah.... " Vegeta turned to Bura, " We'll take it. "

" HOORAY! " Bura cheered, then zipped over to Goku, " You'd like to see the spa too, wouldn't you, Kakarroujo? " she

smirked, " They have stuff there that'll make you smell all nice 'n pretty for Toussan—— "

" Ah, I uh....I'll think about it. " the larger saiyajin stammered, backing up.

" Don't put such thoughts in Kakarrotto's head! " Vegeta twitched from several feet away.

" Vegeta what floor are you guys staying on? " Raditsu called from behind the front desk, looking at the keys.

" 10! " the ouji shouted back.

" Oh-kay. " Raditsu said and took a key off the "Floor 10" row.

" You sure you'll be oh-kay by yourself, Raditsu? " Bulma asked, concerned.

" You can stay with Goggie and I if you want, Uncle Ditsu. " Vejitto happily offered.

" I can handle my own room. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Well, now that we all have our keys...to the elevators we go. " Bulma said brightly.

" YAY! " Gogeta cheered, then turned to Vejitto, " This is gonna fun sharing a room in a hotel, Jitto! "

" Yup! It'll be just like at home, only different! " Vejitto happily replied.

Goku paused from walking with the others and turned around to see Vegeta still standing where they had left him,

" Hey Veggie aren't you coming? "

Vegeta folded his arms, " Nobody said ANYTHING about "elevators". "

" Oh come on Vegeta! So you got trapped in an elevator with Son-kun ONCE. That was SEVEN YEARS AGO!! " Bulma

exclaimed, frustrated.

" I refuse to board any little metal boxes held together by only two or three thin wires in an empty shaft. " the

ouji nodded stubbornly.

" So what then? You're going to climb 10 stories to get back and forth instead?! "

" Let him climb 10 stories. " Chi-Chi smirked, " It'll be good exercise for the little monster. "

Vegeta smirked evilly back at her, " Precisely. Onna has that much of a point. It'll be GOOD exercise. "

Chi-Chi blinked, confused, " Why are you agreeing with me, you never agree with me...unless you have an alternate

EVIL agenda! "

" ... " Vegeta whistled innocently.

" I'm sure Toussan can make it to the 10th floor, even if he has to walk. " Mirai said.

" Thank you my son for your unwaivering trust in me. " Vegeta said proudly.

Mirai sweatdropped, " I'm just saying its not like you'd have any TROUBLE walking up 10 flights of stairs. "

" That is correct. "

The others got into one of the 4 elevators.

Vegeta glanced at his watch for a moment, then looked up again, " Would anyone care to JOIN me on my little trip? "

he glanced over Goku, whose eyes lit up.

" ME! " Goku cheered and zipped out of the elevator as it closed.

" GOKU-SA--°click° " Chi-Chi started to shout only to be silenced by the closing elevator doors. The elevator then

started to slowly make its way upward.

" Haha, ahh yes. " Vegeta said contently, " SO! Kaka--ack! " he turned to his left to see Goku standing there

grinning at him.

" Hiiiiii, Veggie. " Goku said in a sing-song voice.

" Hi. " Vegeta smiled weakly back at him. He cleared his throat, " Well then. I suppose we should get to finding the

stairs. "

" I su-ppose we should. " the larger saiyajin nodded cheerfully.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...so, this is the staircase, huh? " Vegeta said uneasily as he looked up at the long, circling stairs which looked

like they hadn't been used in decades.

" They look so old. " Goku said in awe, poking one of the handles.

" Don't touch that it'll probably break right off! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" Aw, Veggie looks worried. " Goku tilted his head, then smiled, " Would you like me to go first, Veggie? I can lead

Veggie up the stairs safe 'n sound! "

" No! I'M the leader, **I** should lead. " he nodded determindly, walking infront of Goku and starting uneasily up the

stairs.

" Hm, creaky. " Goku poked one of the bottom steps.

" Kakarrotto! " the ouji's voice called him from several steps up, waivering slightly. Goku looked up to see Vegeta

standing there staring at him, " Are you coming or not! "

" I'm coming Veggie! Do not fear! " Goku smiled, taking a step forward only to have his foot go straight through the

step, " Oop! " he pulled it back out.

" Baka! "

" That's strange. " Goku looked down into the hole, " It looks like there's something under here, Veggie. "

" Well don't worry about that! Let's go! I'm getting an eerie feeling from this stupid staircase and I don't wish to

endure it any longer than possible. "

Goku took one last glance at the hole, then carefully walked up after Vegeta.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow this is a long staircase! " Goku said. They had been walking for what felt like almost 10 minutes.

" Infinately long. " Vegeta grumbled, then paused when they started to walk past a glass portion of the wall,

allowing them to see the elevators going up beside them.

" Hey look Veggie! It's Chi-chan and the others! HI! " Goku waved to them.

Chi-Chi stared at them from the other side of the wall, then started to snicker.

" What's Onna think is so funny. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, then looked down and yelped to see Goku had been holding

his hand, " AH-HAH! " he yanked it away, then sent a glare at the now merely chuckling Chi-Chi. Vegeta twitched, then boldly

turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto! Dip! "

" Huh? " Goku turned to look at him confused only to have the ouji trip him and dip the larger saiyajin as if they

were dancing. Goku let out a gasp and Vegeta put his left hand out infront of the side of their faces to block their noses

and mouths. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped as the elevator passed them and continued upward. Once the people in the elevator were

unable to see them Vegeta removed his hand and stood back up, pulling Goku up with him.

" Heh-heh-heh, that was worth the look on Onna's face. " Vegeta grinned, " Don't you agree, Kakarrotto? "

" °pant°....°pant°......°pant°.... " Goku's face was bright pink and he had a dazed look on his face, " ♥_Oh Veggie_♥_._"

" Ah...haha...ha. " Vegeta whipped out his Peasant-Repel and sprayed it in Goku's face, instantly cooling the larger

saiyajin down.

Goku blinked for a moment, reorienting himself, " VEGGIE! " he said happily, grabbing and glomping the little ouji,

" MmmMMM! " he plopped Vegeta back down on the staircase, " I'll race you the rest of the way up! "

Vegeta smirked, " You're on. " and with that he burst into ssj2 and blasted off up the stairs. Goku going ssj2

shortly after and flying as well.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well I hope you're both happy, you nearly gave Chi-Chi a heart-attack. " Bulma sweatdropped as she unpacked a

bottle of air freshener and placed it on the counter near the tv. Goku and Vegeta sat on one of the beds in her room.

" Chi-chan's not MAD, is she? " Goku asked, worried.

" I wouldn't say MAD mad, more like plain **mad**. " Bulma thought outloud, " I'd say at least give her another

half-hour to calm down.

" Onna was laughing at me, I had to get back at her for it. " Vegeta snorted, " It's not like I actually DID kiss

Kakarrotto or anything. " his cheeks went red. Goku looked away, suddenly finding the bottom of his tank-top very

interesting.

" I'd HOPE you didn't. " Bulma laughed, " That would send an almost fatal-level of kaka-germs into your bloodstream."

Goku's eyes widened and he whipped his head back around towards her, " You mean Veggie could DIE from a kiss!? "

" Oh! NO! Not that kind of fatal! I meant "fatal" as in there'd be no way to get them out and the germs would just

continue to grow inside his body until they manipulated his mind to their desires. " Bulma explained, " Vegeta'd still be

alive, his mind would just be a little, ah, tweeked. "

" That's putting it lightly. " Vegeta muttered, " I'd be a little mush-minded Kaka-zombie, that's what. "

" ...well, yes. " Bulma replied.

Goku took a bag of cheese-doodles out of one of the suitcases, " Bulma are you sure Veggie can't come stay in our

room. We'll send you Goten in return? "

" Yeah, I don't mind. "

Goku looked over and sweatdropped to see Goten sitting on the other bed in the room.

" I'm hiding from Kaasan til she cools off. " Goten laughed nervously.

" I don't think it would be very safe for any of you to have you, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi all in the same room, Son-kun."

Bulma warned him.

" Hai! Veggie-san'd keep getting Kaasan really angry and she'd yell and yell and nobody would get any sleep. " Goten

smiled, flopping down on his back. He glanced over at Goku, " I wish I had a tail. " Goten said randomly.

" Your mind's all over the place, isn't it. " Vegeta said flatly.

" Heehee—— " Goten grinned.

" Hey Goten wanna go to the arcade? " Trunks walked into the room from the other half connected to it.

" Oh-kay! " Goten chirped, hopping up to his feet, " You comin too, Veggie-san? "

" But Toussan'll beat us at all the games. " Trunks sweatdropped, " You know how good he is at it. "

" But that would just make it more of a challenge to win, right? " Goten grinned, " And challenges are exciting! "

" I don't get it, Kaka-spawn number 2 grows up without you for the first 7 years and yet he acts more like you than

Kaka-spawn number 1! " Vegeta gawked.

" The veggies don't fall far from the patch, Veggie. " Goku wagged his tail.

" Yeah....right. " Vegeta scratched his head, then turned back to the demi-saiyajins, " Trunks, Goten, as much as I

would like to come down to the arcade and theroughly defeat you in virtual combat, I've decided that for now that I will stay

here, and protect Kakay from Onna. " he patted Goku on the head.

" I like Veggie's hands. " Goku looked up at the bare hand rubbing his hair.

" Alright Toussan... " Trunks trailed off.

" I'll stop by later. " Vegeta added. Trunks nodded and opened the door, letting Goten and himself out, " So

Kakarrotto? How about I show you around the room? " he smirked.

Goku clasped his hands together, " That would be GREAT, Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " the hotel worker behind the counter hummed as she took a pen and notepad out of the bottom

draw of the desk.

" Excuse me. "

" Huh? " she blinked and stood up, " Why hello and welcome to---eep! " she let out a small yelp at the figure before

her.

" Did a Mr. Oujisama happen to check in here today? "

" Ah...let me check. " the hotel worker said nervously, taking out a book and flipping through it, " Oh! Here he is.

Yes. A Vegeta Oujisama checked in just an hour ago. " she said, then frowned, " Of course I can't tell you what room number

he's in. He's here with Mrs. Briefs business party and we're not allowed to reveal the rooms numbers for security reasons

and-- "

" °Menacing-glare° "

" Uhhhhh...andbesideshedidntevenrightthenumberdownlook! " she held up the book for the figure to see. Sure enough

next to Vegeta's name in the Floor and Room Number column there was a blank, unwritten-upon space.

" I see. I'll just wait then. "

" Wait? " the hotel worker blinked, then watched as the figure walked over to one of the lobby chairs and sat down

in it.

" ... "

" ... "

" Umm, I really don't know when he'll be coming back to the lobby. "

" ... "

" Would you like something to pass the time? "

" ... "

" There's uh, there's some magazines in the rack over there. "

The figure looked over at the rack, then picked it up off the table and went through the magazines until finding one

that had the title of an interesting article on the front. The figure flipped to the page and started to read.

The hotel worker laughed nervously, trying to busy herself, " This is going to be a **long** shift. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And this is the refridgerator. I have to admit its not as large as the one back home, but it should suffice for the

week we're here. " Vegeta continued to show Goku around the spacious hotel room.

" Oooh! " Goku tilted his head, then let out a sudden gasp, " °GASP°! "

" What is it? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

Goku reached over and grabbed Vegeta tightly, " I sense DANGER, Veggie. "

" In the fridge, Son-kun? " Bulma looked over at him, unpacking her clothes.

" No....but somewhere....somewhere close. " he held the ouji closer against him.

" Maybe its me. " Vegeta smirked.

" Haha, yeah right. " Bulma chuckled.

" It's possible. " Vegeta nodded, " Though I am now for the most part "good" I still hold an air of danger and

mystery around me. "

She tried to keep from laughing.

" Hmm. " Vegeta squeezed out of Goku's grasp, " Kakarrotto would you like to help me put the food away before it

spoils? "

" Sure Veggie. " Goku said, but not without looking around with concern one more time.

Vegeta took out a watermelon, some meat and ketchup, and two packages of vegetables out of one of the many food bags.

He put the corn away, then scratched his head at the mixed vegetables covered in cheese sauce, _::Why would they even PUT_

_carrots and broccoli in the same package? And who eats califlower anyway?::_

" Hey Veggie, whatcha thinkin? "

" Huh? " Vegeta blinked and looked over at Goku, who was smiling at him.

" Oh, deep thoughts I'm sure. " Bulma laughed and sat next to them, " By the look on your face, anyway. "

Vegeta turned to her, _::Bulma why do they put carrots and broccoli in the same package?::_ he asked, pointing to the

box.

" ACK! " Bulma grabbed her head, " Don't talk to me that way it still creeps me out when you ask things through my

head. " she sweatdropped.

_::Sorry, but I don't want Kakarrotto to hear and get all jumpy.::_

" Oh. Well I don't really--°sigh° " _::I don't really know. They probably decided on those three vegetables using_

_test audiances or something. Why?::_

_::I just think its ironic, that's all::_ Vegeta replied.

_::Veggie done yet?::_

" ... " Vegeta blinked at the 2nd voice in his head, then looked over at Goku; who by this time had finished putting

the rest of the groceries away and was now busying himself by petting the ouji's tail, " Yes Kakarrotto, I think I'm done. "

he said, cautiously pulling his tail away, " And PLEASE be careful with Nango. The saiyajin tail contains MANY types of

chemicals and hormones that could be dangerous if ingested. "

Goku blinked in confusion.

" If you were to spend 30 minutes playing with my tail and then ate some finger-food it could make you temporarily

ill. "

" What kind of ill? "

Vegeta groaned, " The fever/throwing-up/weak-stomach kind....or it'll turn you on instead. I don't completely

remember. I SHOULD know this. I'll ask Raditsu about it later--but either way you should still wash your hands. "

" Sure Veggie. " Goku got up and did so.

Bulma glanced down the hallway from where she was sitting, " Mirai? Do you know what time it is? "

Mirai looked at his watch as he put his jacket away in the closet, " Ah, 4:30pm. "

Her eyes widened in shock, " That LATE?! " Bulma frowned, " The tide's probably already starting to come in, and by

the time we got everyone together and made sure we packed everything and then got all the food ready....Son-kun do you think

it'd be alright if we wait until tommorow to go to the beach? You can even wake us all up extra-early? "

Goku grabbed a paper-towel and dried his hands off, " Oh-kay! That sounds just fine, right Veggie-doodle? " he pulled

up his shirt and wiggled his stomach around so it appeared the little doodle was dancing, " _'_♥_That sounds WONDERFUL,_

_Kakarrotto._ ♥_'_ "

" Oh God... " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead.

" Son-kun why did you draw a Vegeta-plushie on your stomach? "

" He was bored. " Vegeta replied flatly.

" Oh...you know I do have spare paper if you want to draw. "

" No thanks Bulma! I have my diary! " Goku whipped it up and held the little notebook over his head, " I guess I

should go see if Chi-chan has calmed down yet. " he leaned towards the front-door.

" She's in room 1015. " Bulma informed him.

" Right! " Goku lept to his feet and walked to the door.

" If you need any help Kakarrotto, you know where I am. " the ouji smirked at him, taking a jacket out of his

suitcase.

" Mmm-hmm! Veggie will be here safe and sound with his family in room... " Goku paused, then opened the door and

took a look at the number on the outside, " 1007! "

" Nextdoor is Vejitto and Gogeta's room. " Mirai said, " And room 1009 is Raditsu's. "

" No one was in room 1010, but after that display on the staircase Chi-Chi wanted to keep your room as far away on

the floor from "the Ouji's" as possible. Room 1015 is at the very end on the hallway. " Bulma explained.

Goku looked down the hall, " Oh. "

" Do you know where that is, Kakarrotto? **I** could lead you to your room. " Vegeta slid over to him. The larger

saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink.

" Oh-kay! " Goku said brightly and reached out to grab Vegeta's hand.

" Eep! " Vegeta pulled his hand away, " Haha...ha....no holding hands. " he said bluntly, feeling embarassed.

Goku nodded contently and followed Vegeta down the hall.

Bulma sighed as she watched them walk to the end of floor 10, " Sometimes I really do worry about him. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" FASTER GOTEN FASTER! "

" I'M TRYING I TOLD YOU THAT! "

" °3° °2° °1° " the clock on the videogame counted down, " °WINNER° °NEW HIGH SCORE°! "

" HOORAY! "

" WOO! "

Trunks and Goten sat back in their seats in the raft-paddling race game. It was set up like the car-racing games

except it featured a two-seater raft in which each of the two people would row a different side of the long paddle.

" Heehee, that made my arms feel dizzy. " Goten grinned, shaking them.

" Yeah....ya know this is one game Toussan can't beat us at! Cuz you need a partner to play. " Trunks nodded

boastfully.

" That you do! " Goten chirped.

" °ENTER NAME° " the screen flashed twice, then a blank space with all the letters in the alphabet appeared

on-screen.

Trunks leaned forward to type it in, " T r u n k s a n d G o t--aww crap there's not enough space. "

" Put my name in first! "

" That wouldn't change anything. " Trunks sweatdropped.

" Well... " Goten put his hands behind his head and got a look of deep-thought only equal to his father's in

expression, " I got it! " he said happily, " Put in Gotenks! "

" Works for me. " Trunks smirked, then backspaced and put the new name in. The word Gotenks flashed upon the screen

in first place.

" Haha! " Goten laughed, " Let's bring Veggie-san back here later and show him our score! "

" Hai! Toussan'll be so shocked, I bet his jaw'll hang open for a good 5 minutes. " Trunks snickered at the thought.

" So what do you wanna play next Trunks? " Goten asked him.

" Sorry kids but you won't be playing any more games tonight. " a voice said from behind them. Goten gasped and

Trunks struck a defensive pose only to relinquish it when he saw it was a custodian.

" Arcade closes at 5 on Sundays. " the custodian told them, " But you'll have plenty of time tommorow, weekdays its

opened til 10. "

" Aww...oh-kay mister. " Goten frowned.

Trunks hopped out of the machine, " Don't feel sad Goten, at least we got a high score. That counts for something,

right? "

" Yup! " Goten smiled, " I'm gonna tell Kaasan when I get back to the room. She'll be so surprised! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, you're not mad? "

" No, not at you. It's not your fault Goku-san. The Ouji just decided to spite me again, that's all. " Chi-Chi

smiled wryly at him, " Of course that doesn't mean I still don't dislike him. I dislike the Ouji a lot, but we both know what

the consequences would be for his mind if he WERE to give you a, ah, a 'non-platonic' smooch. He'd do himself more harm than

good. And I for one wouldn't mind if you got full control over his evil little mind. " she smirked at the idea, " Maybe you

SHOULD let him try to kiss you. "

Goku sweatdropped, " But Chi-chan I do not want to control Veggie's little Veggie-brain. It would make him sad. "

Chi-Chi sighed, " Alright. I get where you're going with that. "

" Hee—— " Goku grinned.

" °SLAM°! " the door to the room slammed open, " KaasanToussanguesswhat! " Goten jumped inside excitedly, " Me and

Trunks got 1st place at an arcade game! "

" Really? " Chi-Chi said, interested, " How much did you win? "

" ... " Goten's face went blank, " Huh? "

" How much money did you win? " she adjusted the question.

" ...OH! Haha, silly Kaasan we didn't win any MONEY! We just got to put our names in the 1st place marker on the

game...well, not OUR names because "Trunks and Goten" wouldn't fit in the amount of space we were given even though I wanted

it to say "Goten and Trunks" instead cuz everyone always uses Trunks's name first but neither would fit so instead we just

put in Gotenks. " Goten happily rattled off.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him, then rubbed her ears, " Oh my God he sounds just like you. " she glanced over at Goku

incrediously.

" Well we are related. " Goku replied.

" No I meant, the way he just rattled off 3 lines of dialogue without stopping. " she shook her head clear.

" Trunks understands what I'm saying. " Goten blinked, confused.

" I'm sure he does, its just... " she looked back and forth between Goku and Goten and laughed, " Goten if you ever

do decide to get a haircut you better make sure it doesn't look like your Toussan's. No one would be able to tell you

apart. "

" That would actually be kinda fun. " Goten smiled.

" Yeah! " Goku added, " BUT everyone would figure it out right away cuz I have a tail and you don't. " he held out

Bibishii.

" Gohan used to have a tail, why don't I have one? " Goten asked, then looked over at Chi-Chi, " DID I ever have

one? "

Chi-Chi shook her head no, " Not that I knew of. I was surprised that you never grew one the way Gohan did when he

was a chibi. Even if you had had one and it'd been cut off you would still have a nub or a spot-- " she sweatdropped as Goten

looked over his shoulder and mooned the others, " --where it should be. "

" I guess its oh-kay that I don't have one. I'd have to poke tail-holes in all my pants and shorts. But I'd still

like an extra appendage. " he pulled the back of his pants back up, then watched as Goku stood on his tail to demonstrate.

" Heehee—— " the saiyajin grinned.

" Amazing you can do that with it, but someone grabs your tail it hurts. " Chi-Chi said in awe.

" For some reason its harder to re-train my tail than it was when I was little. " Goku explained, " I had no trouble

training it at all for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai. "

" Pan-chan doesn't have a tail either, and she's still little. " Goten pointed out.

" She has less of a chance of growing one anyway. " Chi-Chi said, " She's only 1/4 saiyajin where you and your

brother are 1/2. And Pan's children will have an even lesser chance of growing a tail than she has, and so on an so on. "

she looked back at them, " Now! Who wants some dinner? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm... " the figure continued to flip through the pages of the book. He looked over at the counter, " Earth-worker,

would I make for a "romantic boyfriend"? " he held up the magazine article which he'd ripped right out of the book.

The girl sweatdropped, " I, wouldn't know sir. " she looked at her watch, _::6:45pm thank God my shift's almost over::_

The figure flipped another page, " I think I would be. "

" Whatever you say sir. " the worker said while staring at her watch. She suddenly grinned and grabbed her coat,

then shut down the register.

" H--hey, where are you going? " the figure asked.

" Shift's over. I'm going home. "

" But, but I'm waiting for, you know-- "

" I guess there's nothing against you stayin in the lobby. " she thought outloud, " Alright I'll let you stay but

I'm locking up. You won't be able to get out of the hotel unless you ask a security guard. "

The figure pounded his fist against his chest bravely, " I'll wait all night if I have to! "

" Umm, oh-kay. " she twitched, slightly disturbed as she left the hotel, " I hope I'm doing the right thing leaving

him there. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °EEP°! Ohhhhh... " Vegeta shuddered as he sat on one of the hotel-beds.

" Vegeta, you alright? " Bulma poked her head out of the bathroom.

" Baka chills.. " the ouji muttered, then smiled, " It's nothing! I'm fine, really. Just a bad, shivering feeling I

guess. "

Bulma sweatdropped, " But it's 92'F outside. "

" HEY everybody! I'm back! " Bura said happily as she bounded into the room, " I would've been back later but the

spa closed for the day. " she dropped half a dozen little sample bottles on the other bed, " You won't believe how INCREDIBLE

it is in there! I could LIVE in that spa... " she trailed off, musing, " Anyway! I brought some samples back, these 3 are for

me and the other 3 I'm going to give to Kakarroujo. I HAVE to bring him down there tommorow. " Bura gushed.

" I dunno, you might end up frightening Kakarrotto instead of relaxing him. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Oh come on! The only thing that frightens Kakarroujo is getting a needle. He'll be fine. " Bura brushed it off,

" Kaasan are you almost done in the bathroom? I need to use it. "

" I'm brushing my teeth. " Bulma nearly sweatdropped again.

" Oh. " Bura decided to sit down, " So where's Mirai and Trunks? "

" Trunks is playing his gameboy...somewhere; and Mirai's taking a nap in the other room. " Vegeta motioned to the

door leading to said room.

" What are we having for dinner? "

Bulma spat out into the sink, then took a drink of water. She left the bathroom, " Today's whatever-you-can-find

night. " she said cheerfully. Bura sweatdropped, " Hey, we have a lot of unpacking left to do and wouldn't you rather go out

to eat tommorow when we're all fresh and not as tired? "

" Makes sense...alright. " Bura sighed, " Ooh, potato-chips. " she picked a bag up out of one of the food-bags.

Vegeta shuddered again.

" Are you SURE you're alright? " Bulma was starting to get worried.

" I'm FINE. " Vegeta said, his cheeks red with embarassment.

" Maybe you should go check on Kakarroujo. " Bura suggested, " He may need your protection. " she smiled.

" It's not a Kakarrotto-based fear though. It feels different. Like a regular fear. " the ouji tried to describe it.

" You could try to sleep it off. " Bulma layed down on the bed Vegeta was sitting on, " That's what I plan to do.

And the more I get now the better I'll feel tommorow. "

Vegeta plopped down next to her, " I suppose so. "

" Aren't you even going to clean up? "

Vegeta smirked, " I'll do it tommorow, when I feel better. "

Bulma sweatdropped, " Oh-kay. Goodnight then, Vegeta. "

The ouji hopped under the covers and held onto his pillow, " Goodnight, Bulma. "

* * *

* * *

3:24 AM 6/6/2004

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: And so ends part 1!

Goku: (nods happily) Yes it has!

Vegeta: I assume I'm going to be buried in the sand in part 2 then?

Chuquita: Yup! Part 1 was just to get you there. I was surprised it was slightly harder than I thought to write you guys 4

years in the future.

Vegeta: Well its not like you can see INTO the future and know what's going to happen so you know what to write without

causing a plothole.

Bardock: Correct. That's MY ability.

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: ...

Goku: (gushes) TOUSSAN! (reaches to glomp him)

Bardock: Byenow! (zips off)

Vegeta: (confused) The insanity continues...

Goku: Hm, as long as my arms are out like this..(grabs Veggie and glomps him instead) MMM!

Vegeta: Eep!

Chuquita: (to audiance) As a lil side-note, the hotel the gang's staying in is more like a fusion of all the hotels we've

been to every year at the beach over the years added to the number of hotels we've had to stay in during my sister's

dance-compitition season. (nods) Most of the stuff in this hotel does exist somewhere.

Vegeta: (smirks) Ironic how the kaka-girl/chibi-onna only had 1 scene being that her presence in the flashback was the only

reason we skipped ahead..

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well I haven't worked with Pan that much, chibi Pan only slightly more. I've used people like Yamcha

and Tenshinhan more than her.

Vegeta: (random-thought) Why don't **I** have a grandaughter...? (to Son) Does Trunks ever get married? Or Bura?

Chuquita: Well you have Veggie Jr. somewhere along the line, and he's got a mom who looks EXACTLY like Bulma, so one of the

two MUST get married and have kids at one point.

Goku: (chirps) Pan gets married at sometime because Goku Jr is her great-grandson!

Vegeta: What about Goten?

Goku: ...I don't know.

Chuquita: I did enjoy writing the older versions of Trunks and Goten though. (smiles) They're pretty fun.

Vegeta: I wonder how many people have guessed the "figure" by now.

Chuquita: (grins) Actually I've come up with a plan for the "figure" that'll work quite nicely....but I can't tell you til

part two when the "figure" is revealed.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Way to go Chu.

Chuquita: :)

Goku: (grins) I cannot WAIT to go to the beach and surf with my Veggie!

Vegeta: You don't know HOW to surf.

Goku: It can't be any different than riding Kinto'un, right?

Chuquita: Veggie just doesn't wanna have Trunks and Goten turn him into a sand-sculpture while he's sleeping. (grins)

Vegeta: (cheeks flush with embarassment)

Chuquita: Don't worry though! The trip to the beach will go without "the figure" running into the gang.

Vegeta: That's only slightly relieving.

Chuquita: AND Veggie gets to build a sand-castle!

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, a sand-castle the likes of which no earthling has ever seen. (rubs his hands together menacingly)

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) See you in part 2 everybody!

Goku: (happily) Out sometime next week!

Vegeta: BWAHAHA!


	2. Veggie'mermaid! The figure revealed!

5:46 PM 6/7/2004

E-mail: lac31685aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbz #78 "A Nightmare Super-Transformation!! Freeza's __Battle__ Power of One Million!"_

_{Vegeta:} What are you babbling about? I never submitted myself to you! I was just pretending to submit, all the while_

_waiting for the right moment to come along, so I could defeat you!_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to Veggie) You are a sneaky little ouji.

Vegeta: (smirks) Heh.

Goku: Heehee, "babble".

Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to Part 2 everybody!

Goku: Poor little Veggie, being captive for such a very long time. (pouts)

Vegeta: Hey, I'm not captive NOW, am I?

Goku: (smiles) No you aren't!

Chuquita: Woooo—— so tired. I've been having insomnia for over a week now.

Vegeta: (to Chu) If you fall asleep I'll gladly take over the job of writing this fic for you.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'd rather you didn't. Who KNOWS what kind of ending we'd have.

Vegeta: One where Onna dies a horrible death and Kakarrotto becomes my--

Goku: --OUJO!

Vegeta: ...servant-maid.

Goku: (pouts) But I don't like wearing that outfit and doing those sorta things.

Vegeta: Well, what if I let you do "those sorta things" WHILE wearing your oujo uniform.

Goku: It wouldn't be the same.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Why NOT? You get to wear the one you want and I still get what I want.

Goku: Then I'd still have to pick up after Veggie's messes. (perks up) And Veggies are VERY MESSY!

Vegeta: I am NOT!

Chuquita: Heh-heh.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: If I was Veggie's Oujo Veggie would treat me with respect and not make me do any chores at all and never ever yell at

me but instead do fun things with me all the time and we'd play and eat together and Veggie would brag to EVERYONE about what

a great Oujo I am———— (muses)

Vegeta: (flatly) You gotta be kidding me.

Chuquita: Maybe if you told him about ALL the jobs the saiyajin no oujo fulfills he'd stop.

Vegeta: I'm afraid I can't do that. (frowns) It would likely freak him out and snap a few kaka-brain-cells loose.

Chuquita: And, that wouldn't be good?

Vegeta: HA! You ever seen an panicked Kakarrotto?

Chuquita: No.

Vegeta: Would you like to see one?

Goku: (sitting back in his seat with a big warm smile on his face while daydreaming) —°sigh°—......—°SIGH°—.....

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Not really.

Vegeta: Then we keep quiet.

Chuquita: (to audiance) OH! For those that don't know, dbz movie 9 is coming out soon!

Goku: (grins) That's the one with Veggie's bedroom in it!

Vegeta: My bed, the walls, the windows, AND my tv.

Chuquita: Yeah, Veggie's got a twin bed, or a full one. I can't really tell cuz Veggie's so, ya know.

Vegeta: (bluntly) "Little".

Goku: Haha! Hai! **LITTLE**! (glomps Veggie tightly)

Chuquita: I forget if we ever get to see Son-kun's room.

Vegeta: They showed it when Kakarrotto was sick, remember?

Goku: (shakes his head) Oh I didn't like being SICK, Veggie. It made my chest hurt really bad like I couldn't breathe!

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, but you did get better thanks to my abilities and desire to stay on Earth.

Goku: Huh?

Vegeta: Mirai wouldn't have been able to come back to cure you if I hadn't stayed on Earth and had him with Bulma. So

indirectly, I was the one who saved you.

Goku: (eyes widen in awe) REALLY Veggie?

Chuquita: Well if Mirai hadn't been born it probably would've been Bulma herself who came back in the--

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (pauses from staring at Veggie mushily) ?

Chuquita: --ya know what, nevermind! :)

Goku: (turns back to Veggie) Aw VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Ah, haha...well the only reason I stayed was because YOU lived here.

Goku: (blinks) Wait. So I indirectly caused Veggie to indirectly save me?....does that mean I saved myself without ever

knowing it?

Vegeta: If you want to put it that way.

Goku: COOL!

Chuquita: And now for Part 2!

dl

/dl

_Summary: Ah, sun, surf, and free-chocolate-fudge! Bulma invites the whole gang for a week at the beach, but unbeknownst to her, something evil has followed them. Meanwhile, Goku and Raditsu take a one-day crash course on how-to-surf, Veggie builds a sandcastle to end all sandcastles, and the fusions and their fusion-mobile reek havoc upon the boardwalk! Will the beach survive its guests for the week? And how WILL Veggie react to Trunks and Goten's sand-mermaid craftsmanship? Find out!_

dl

/dl

**Part Two Chapter Titles: Sleepy Veggies l The Figure--revealed! l The takers of Pan's photo, revealed! Fusion Snapshots! l Water Balloon! l Ice Cream and Binoculars l Surfboards l Would you like your picture taken? l Veggie discovers the art of sandcastles l Lunchtime! l Revenge is Sweet l Brolli on the boardwalk l Teleporting to the room l A gift? l Bizarre happenings the likes of which ****Chu**** has never seen l Kaka-germs VS Brolli-germs! WHO WILL WIN? l Vejitto and Gogeta visit the arcade l Fellow arcade enthusiast l The EVIL eye l Bulma and Goku have a little talk l **

dl

/dl

Chuquita: Now THIS is the chapter where everything in the summary occurs!

Vegeta: (nods) Depending on its size there may or may not be a part 3.

Chuquita: That's correct, Veggie! Also after this story I'll start working on kakawishestobeoujoforaday and bring us back to

the present-day in the fic timeline!

Goku: HOORAY! I get to be Veggiesoujo!....FINALLY!

Vegeta: (pales) That won't be a pleasant experiance.

Goku: Aw, who knows Veggie, you may actually enjoy it and make me your oujo for EVER!

Vegeta: (shudders) I highly doubt that.

* * *

* * *

" Heeheeheehee. "

" Son-kun don't poke him there. " Bulma chuckled.

" Nnan...na.. " Vegeta mumbled in his sleep as he batted Goku's hand away from his nose. Both Bulma and Goku; who

were used to waking up early; had already gotten themselves packed for the beach. Bulma was standing beside the bed she and

Vegeta had slept in last night. Vegeta, however, was still asleep on his back. And unbeknownst to him, Goku was perched

happily on his stomach, indian-style. The larger saiyajin had arrived 10 minutes ago and for the past 5 minutes had been

poking Vegeta's various upper-body-parts in an attempt to wake him.

" You don't wanna startle Toussan, Son-san. " Mirai sweatdropped.

" I'm not trying to. I'm being REALLLLLY quiet with my Veggie. " Goku made a fake-whisper motion, then let out a few

more giggles.

" Well I'm going outside before he wakes up and starts blasting things until he realizes where he is. " Trunks

grabbed a cooler and left the room to wait outside with the rest of the Son and Briefs families; who had stayed behind to

wake up those of them who weren't exactly morning people while the rest of the Z senshi took the job of heading out to the

beach and setting up a spot before the crowds got there.

" Are you sure we can't just hit him with something? " Chi-Chi called from the hallway.

" NO! That's dangerous! " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Not if Goku-san holds him back. "

" I can hold Veggie back. "

" I don't think its wise for us to hit him. " Gohan sighed.

" Can I hit Veggie-san? " Pan chirped, holding up her floatie.

Videl laughed nervously, " I'd rather you didn't, sweetie. "

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Goku wobbled back and forth, still sitting on Vegeta's stomach.

" How about we give him some soda from the cooler? " Goten suggested, reaching into the one he was holding to pull

out a sandwich.

" Goten wait til we get to the beach! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then sighed, " I only made so many. "

" Giving Vegeta caffeine too early in the morning only results in a premature-sugar-high followed by him instantly

falling back to sleep the second it wears off. " Bulma pointed out, " Trust me, I know from previous experiances trying to

get him to drink coffee. I wish he'd switch over there's too much sugar in soda. "

" Haha, Veggie likes the sweet stuff! " Goku grinned at the little ouji, " Just like ME! "

" Hmm. " Bulma folded her arms, trying to think of something, " Goku, can you get off of Vegeta for a second? "

" K! " Goku chirped and rolled to his left, flopping down beside the smaller saiyajin on the bed. He snuggled his

head onto Bulma's pillow and smiled at Vegeta.

" Vegeta. " Bulma whispered to him.

" Nahh? " the ouji muttered in his sleep.

" Vegeta, its me, Bulma. "

" I'm coming... " came out of his mouth just coherently enough for her to understand it.

" No, Vegeta that's not it. " she sweatdropped. She took a deep breath and tried to sound serious, " Vegeta.

Chi-Chi's dead. "

" REALLY? " Vegeta grinned as his eyes popped open.

" WAHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, then got to her feet and chucked a small throw-pillow at Vegeta, who caught it right

before the object hit his head.

" Heh. " the ouji looked at the others with a combination of smug and sleepiness.

" Were you awake that whole time, Toussan? " Bura gawked.

" What? " Vegeta rubbed his eyes.

" Nevermind. "

The smaller saiyajin looked over at Bulma, " What time is it? "

" 5:48am. " Bulma said.

Vegeta nearly choked, " FIVE-FOURTY EIG--- "

" We were going to try and leave for 5:30 but we've been spending the last 20 minutes trying to wake you up instead.

" Bulma explained.

Vegeta sat up and sniffed himself. Bulma sweatdropped, " You do know it'll take me at least an hour to shower and

get my things together. "

" Trunks got your things together for you and you can shower when we get back. " Bulma said simply.

Vegeta looked over at Trunks, who held up a bag full of ouji-related items, " Oh. "

" Come on Veggie let's go! You don't smell TOO bad, just all sweaty. "

The smaller saiyajin paused and looked over to see Goku laying next to him, grinning, " AHH-HAH! " he shrieked and

backed up, nearly falling off the bed.

" I should be shrieking, that's my pillow he's crushing. " Bulma sweatdropped. Goku had indeed near-flattened her

pillow due to the way he was laying on it. She perked up and held out a capsule, " Luckily I have a spare! "

" WHY IS KAKARROTTO IN OUR BED! " Vegeta's face went bright red.

" I was trying to wake Veggie up! " Goku smiled, " But it wasn't working very well. "

Bulma smirked at the ouji, " You're such a heavy sleeper, not even Son-kun on your stomach could get you up. "

" KAKARROTTO WAS ON MY STOMACH!? " the ouji's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

" Only for a couple minutes. " Goku said innocently.

Vegeta quickly whipped out his spray-bottle of peasant-repel and sprayed his stomach, " Why didn't you tell me that

BEFORE? "

" It didn't seem very important. " Trunks shrugged from the doorway. Vegeta twitched.

" Not that important. Right. " the smaller saiyajin hopped out of bed and grabbed his suitcase and went inside the

bathroom, " I'm **going** to change my **shorts**. "

" Thanks for the announcement. " Chi-Chi said dryly.

2 minutes later...

" Well, I'm done. " Vegeta exited the bathroom, now wearing a pair of orange swimtrunks, the same sandals as

yesterday, and his sunglasses.

" I can only imagine why he chose orange. " Chi-Chi looked over at Gohan, who shrugged at a loss for explination.

" Lookin' good, little Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up. The larger saiyajin was now wearing a pair of bright blue

swim-trunks and had on an orange version of the light blue tank-top he wore yesterday.

" Still have that home-made tattoo, huh. " Vegeta observed by the tank-top.

" Yup! " Goku said happily, " And now that Veggie's ready we can all go! " he turned to the others and pumped both

fists in the air, " TO THE BEACH! "

" TO THE BEACH! "

" TO THE BEACH! "

Chi-Chi froze and looked behind her to see Vejitto and Gogeta suddenly standing there. She shook her head in shock,

" How--when did you get here? "

" Oh we've been here. " Vejitto chirped.

" You just didn't notice us! " Gogeta added.

" Right.... " Chi-Chi trailed off, then followed Gohan's family, Goten Trunks and Bura, and the fusions as they

walked down the hall. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma left the room after then, Bulma closing the door on the way out.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hn....hnan.... "

" Who IS that? "

" I don't know, he came in yesterday looking for one of the guests. He's been on the couch in the lobby all night. "

the worker from the previous day said to the guy who was now currently in-charge of desk duty.

The figure had the magazine he had been reading ontop of his face. His eyes slowly opened and he took the magazine

off, sitting up, " Vejita? " he said groggily.

" Hey pal! You want a room? " the guy at the desk called out to him.

" Don't bother, he turned it down when I offered him one last night. " the girl nodded.

The figure sniffed the air, " VEJITA! He was here! " he zipped over to the desk and grabbed the guy behind the

counter by the collar, " WHERE'S VEJITA! I DEMAND you tell me! " he shook him back and forth.

The girl let out a low whistle and backed away.

" I don't know any "Vejita"! And who are you anyway?! " the desk boy asked, dizzy. The figure set him down and

smirked.

" **I** am Brolli.....well I don't really know my last name because my Toussan abused my power and I never bothered to

find out...SO, for the time being you can call me Brolli Denkiteki--the legendary super saiyajin! " he shook the desk boy's

hand, " Of course, if I ever DO find out what my **real** last name is I'll be Brolli....something else. You get the idea. "

" Oh. " the desk guy said.

" So where's Vejita. " Brolli asked bluntly, " His smell lingers within this room as though he hasn't bathed

recently. "

" Like I said before, I really, don't know. " the guy sighed.

" Oh. "

" There were a group of people who left about an hour ago to go somewhere. " the girl, who had backed several feet

away from Brolli, said.

" REALLY? " Brolli lit up, " Was Vejita with them? "

" I don't know...there were two groups actually, and both of them WERE pretty large... "

The large saiyajin walked over to the front-door and stuck his head out, sniffing the air. He frowned, " Kuso,

there's too many scents out here. Vejita could've gone anywhere! It's not like I know how to "sense" people like he does. "

" You could try the boardwalk. "

Brolli looked over his shoulder, confused, " Board....walk? "

" Yeah. Most people go there at night when the rides are open, but most of the shops and resturants are open in the

day as well as the night. " the desk guy suggested, " And some of the games are open in the day. " he added thoughtfully.

" Very well then. " the large saiyajin smirked determindly, " I'll look for Vejita on the boardwalk! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °SNAP!° "

" °SNAP°SNAP°SNAP°! "

" Heeheehee, I **like** taking pictures, Jitto! " Gogeta said happily.

" Me too Goggie! " Vejitto nodded, snapping another one. Bulma had given them each a disposable camera to take

pictures of the gang with.

" Ji-chan and Goggie! " Goku's voice said excitedly from beside them.

" °SNAP° "

" Waaahh——— " Raditsu got dizzy from the bright light as he and Goku stood there. The taller saiyajin rubbed his

eyes, " Geez guys you don't need to have the flash on in the day. It could hurt people. " he sweatdropped.

" SO! What do u think! " Goku held out a large orange surfboard.

" ? "

" ? " the fusions only tilted their heads.

" It's a surfboard! " Vejitto spoke up, grinning.

" They're RENTED surfboards actually. " Raditsu proudly held up his red surfboard.

" We got them for a whole 3 hours. AND they came with an instructions manual. " Goku held out a piece of paper.

" COOL! " Gogeta added, " We would rent some but we have a job to do. "

" An IMPORTANT job! " Vejitto said, " And that is taking pictures for Bulma-san who was so nice to give us these

cameras! Even if they are disposable! "

Gogeta flipped the camera around and snapped a picture of himself, " WAHHhh—— " he wobbled back from the flash.

Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Come on niichan, let's go sit on the blanket and read the directions so we can surf! " Goku said as they walked

off, " GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR CAMERAS, GOGGIE AND JI-CHAN! "

" THANK YOU! " Vejitto waved and snapped a picture of them as they walked off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °♪♪ ♪ ♪♪ ♪ ♪♪ ♪ ♪° "

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmm hmm hmm. " Gohan hummed along to the music on the headset he was wearing. The others

were taking out the food and drinks while Vegeta sat in a beach-chair wearing his sunglasses and flipping through The Daily

News newspaper to try and stay awake.

The ouji's eyelids lulled downward and closed just as something was lobbed at him from behind and exploded on-contact

with his head, " AARG! " Vegeta slapped the back of his head, then removed his hand to discover it was wet. He looked over

his shoulder to see chibi Pan standing there holding a water-balloon and grinning at him, " Why you----wait a second; you're

a 4 year old. 4 year olds can't make water balloons without the aid of someone who knows how to fill up and tie---where did

you get that. " he pointed to the remaining water-balloon in her hands.

" They gave it to me! " Pan chirped and pointed to Goten and Trunks, who were snickering by the coolers, then noticed

Vegeta spotting them and ducked behind it, " Uncle Goten and Trunks said you'd like it! "

" Did they. " Vegeta said dryly. He got up and left his newspaper on his seat, then shooed Pan towards Gohan, " Go

play with your father, Kaka-girl, I'll be right back. " he smirked and walked off.

Pan looked down at Gohan who was still listening to his music, then looked at her water balloon, " Haha! " she

chucked it him.

" WAHWHOWHATTHE?! " Gohan bolted to attention, then glanced over at Pan, who giggled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh Trunks, Goten, where ARE you? " Vegeta said in a sing-song voice as he cocked the super-soaker over his

shoulder, " I have a PRESENT for you---°OOF°! " he tripped over something heavy and landed face-first in the sand only to be

picked back up by a large hand.

" Hi Veggie! " Goku said happily, sitting on his surfboard.

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta gawked then shook his head and grabbed his super-soaker while Goku continued to hold him out

infront, " I'd like to stay and take in the sun with you but I'm afraid I must carry out sweet sweet vengence against my son

and your youngest kaka-spawn. "

" Gogeta and who? "

" Not Go---yeah I guess technically he IS the youngest---I mean Goten and Trunks. They tricked the Kaka-girl over

there into throwing water-balloons at me and its time to get even! " he nodded determindly.

" Oh-kay! " Goku smiled and set the ouji down.

" So, what are you doing? "

" We're learning how to surf. " Raditsu said as he read over the instruction sheet.

" Doesn't surfing take months of practice? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" :) " Goku grinned.

The ouji sighed, " And of course Kakarrotto here will likely master it in 5 minutes. "

" I can try. " Goku replied, then beamed excitedly, " You'll watch us, won't you Veggie? "

Vegeta smirked and got up, " Of course I will, Kakarrotto. "

" Heehee—— "

" ICE CREAM! FUDGY WUDGYS! ITALIAN ICE! ORANGE CREAM-CICLES! ICE CREAM! " a man shouted as he pushed a big yellow

wheel'd cart along the edge of the beach.

" OOH! ME ME!! " Goku waved his arms in the air. The ice-cream man pushed the cart up to them.

" What'll it be? "

" I will have a chocolate ice-cream! " Goku nodded contently. He exchanged 2 dollars for the ice-cream cone and

started to lick it.

" What'll you have? " the ice-cream man turned to Vegeta.

" Do you have any strawberry ice-cream? " the ouji asked.

The man frowned, " I'm all out. We have chocolate and vanilla though. "

Vegeta looked back at Goku, who now had chocolate ice-cream splattered all over his grinning face, " Ah, I'll try

the vanilla. " he held out 2 dollars.

" Here you go. " he handed it to the ouji and continued on, " ICE CREAM! FUDGY WUDGYS! "

" !!! " Vejitto looked up from his camera just in time to see the man start to walk past them, " ACK! GOGGIE HIDE! "

" Huh--IIP! " Gogeta let out a yelp as the portara fusion grabbed him and zipped behind a nearby umbrella.

Vejitto let out a sigh of relief, " Man that was close. "

" Too close! " Gogeta was looking through his camera at the ice-cream cart, which had their faces on the side under a

wanted sign, " Thanks, Jitto. " he smiled.

Vejitto grinned, " Aw, anytime! "

Vegeta took a lick of the ice-cream, " Hm. Vanilla's not bad, but it's no strawberry. "

" Hey! Goku! "

All three saiyajin turned to see Master Roshi standing there.

" Hi old man! " Goku said happily.

" Say Goku, have you seen the binoculars around here anywhere? "

" What for? " Vegeta asked lamely.

" Well uh, Hercule asked me to get 'um for him, ah heh-heh. " Roshi grinned, " He wants to watch the boats you know."

Vegeta looked past him and scanned for Hercule's ki, then spotted him at a table with many young women serving him

drinks, " Boats...yeah right. " the ouji said skeptically.

" I didn't know we even had binoculars. " Raditsu tilted his head.

" Bulma has them. " Vegeta smirked and Roshi paled, " Good luck spinning your little story for her. "

" Ohhh... " Roshi slumped, then took a deep breath and started walking towards where Bulma was.

" Well Kakarrotto, good luck with your surfing; you too Raditsu. " Vegeta picked up his super-soaker, " Like I said,

I have a job to do. "

" See you at lunch Veggie! " Goku waved to him.

" Bye! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And he says he needs them for BOAT-WATCHING. Honestly! " Bulma rolled her eyes as she ate her sandwich. Roshi

walked off with a slap-mark on the side of his face.

" Maybe Hercule really did need binoculars. " Launch suggested.

" Sure he did. " Juuhachigou said flatly, " Like Goku needs a needle. "

" He does? "

" ... "

" Speaking of Goku-san where is he anyway? " Chi-Chi looked around, " And where's the Ouji? "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goten and Trunks screamed as they ran down the beach.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta ran after them shooting an ice-cold super-soaker at their backs while laughing

maniacally.

" Well that answers your second question. " Bulma sweatdropped, but now without laughing a bit at the saiyajin ouji.

She pulled out her binoculars and looked around for Goku, " AH! There he is! He's in the ocean with Raditsu...and it looks

like they have...surfboards? "

" Son-san doesn't know how to SURF, does he? " Videl asked, walking over along with a soaked Gohan.

" No, he doesn't. " Chi-Chi looked increasingly worried, " Oh I hope he doesn't hurt himself..... " she paused and

looked over at Gohan, " What happened to you? I thought you said you weren't going in the ocean at until after lunch? "

" Pan. " Gohan sweatdropped, " She threw a water balloon at me. "

" Where'd she get one of those? " Launch asked.

" Goten and Trunks. " Gohan answered her.

" OHHHHHHhhh....now it makes sense. " Chi-Chi nodded at the sight of Vegeta chasing the two demi-saiyajins off into

the distance, " Heh-heh, they hit the Ouji. Shame I couldn't capture that on film. "

" °SNAP°! "

" OWW MY EYES! " she covered them.

" Goggie I thought you turned the flash off. " Vejitto tilted his head in confusion.

" I thought I did too. Strange. " Gogeta took another picture, only this time the flash didn't go off, " HAHA! It was

just a fluke. "

" I'LL KILL YOU! " Chi-Chi screamed at them, " That is, once I get my sight back, THEN I'LL KILL YOU! "

" Don't worry Chi-Chi, it'll wear off in a couple minutes. " Vejitto shrugged, " No need to get mad about it. "

" Yeah, I did it to myself by accident. " Gogeta spoke up.

" Hnn.. " Chi-Chi snorted.

" OOH! Sandwiches! " Vejitto grinned and grabbed one out of the cooler.

" I brought hoagies too. " Bulma said.

" OOH! HOAGIES! " Vejitto grinned wider and grabbed a hoagie as well.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHOOO-HOO! THIS IS GREAT! " Goku exclaimed as he rode a huge wave, " VEGGIE LOOKIT ME! I'M **SURFING!!!** "

Vegeta looked back at him while racing after Trunks and Goten. His eyes widened in awe, " Wow.....I LIKE IT! GO

KAKARROTTO! "

" Hee-hee. " the larger saiyajin blushed lightly.

" Heh. " Vegeta smirked, then felt something jerk him off balance and cause the ouji to fall backwards onto the sand,

" OOF! What is it with me tripping over things! " he complained, then got up to look at the source of his trip; a small

plastic shovel, " Figures. "

" You have Buu's shovel? "

" ? " Vegeta blinked, then looked over to see Buu sitting there with Pan and an upside-down bucket, " Uh, yeah.

Here. " he gave the shovel back to Buu, then watched as Pan pulled the bucket off the sand to reveal a bucket-shaped figure

sticking out of the sand, " What's that? "

" A sandcastle! " Pan grinned, " Buu's helping me make one! You wet some sand and you make castles with it. "

" ...! " something set off in the ouji's brain, " CASTLES, huh... " he looked over at his super-soaker and smirked.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" VEGETA! SON-KUN! RADITSU! LUNCHTIME! " Bulma shouted as she walked around the beach looking for them and suddenly

let out a gasp, " What the-- " she stared in shock at the building before her. It was a large, 12-foot-tall mini-version of

the royal castle back on Bejito-sei. Bulma peeked inside the doorless front-door, " Umm, hello? "

" Hi Bulma! " Vegeta waved to her. The ouji was sitting inside the empty sand-castle licking the last of his

vanilla ice-cream cone. He smirked, " Like my castle? "

" It's, charming....and so DETAILED. How did you get it to look EXACTLY like your REAL castle? " she walked around

the small space inside.

" I have my ways. " he boasted.

" That means you're not going to tell me, are you. "

" ...no. "

Bulma sighed, " Well at least come have lunch; before Son-kun eats it all; once I find him. "

" Alright. " the saiyajin nodded and exited the castle with her just as Trunks and Goten walked by, their backs

completely soaked. Vegeta snickered, " Heh-heh-heh. "

" Why's Veggie-san laughing at us Trunks? Is he done being mad? " Goten asked curiously.

" Yeah I think he's done. " Trunks muttered, embarassed. He looked over and smirked at Goten, " Don't worry though,

we'll get back at him after lunch. "

" Oh-kay Trunks! " Goten lit up.

" GOODLUCK WITH THAT! " Vegeta shouted after them. Trunks sweatdropped. He turned to Bulma, " Saiyajin have excellent

hearing abilites. " he said proudly and pointed to his ears.

" I noticed. You still shouldn't mock Trunks though. He's got your "evil" genes. He'll get back at you. " Bulma

warned.

" HA! Incase you didn't know it was him who started this in the first place. " Vegeta shrugged it off, " And I'll

have you know I can thwart ANY of HIS revenge techniques. "

" Alright Vegeta. " Bulma said, not completely believing him while leading them back to the campsite.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmm—— I luv lunchtime! " Goku said, content as he ate his sandwich, " And I luv Veggie's gigantic sand-castle! "

he pointed to the object in the distance and turned to the ouji, " It's very pretty, Veggie. "

Vegeta smirked and took out a cookie, " Why thank you, Kakarrotto. If you want, I could show you around later. "

" But there isn't anything INSIDE the castle. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Shh! Kakarrotto doesn't need to know that, yet. "

" Well I think its kinda creepy. Normal sandcastles aren't usually that detailed and sturdy. " Chi-Chi commented,

taking a glance over at the building.

" Hmm... " Trunks studied the sandcastle from where he sat, then suddenly grinned.

" Trunks? "

" ... "

" Trunks you oh-kay? " Goten tapped him on the shoulder.

" BWAHAHA--ahh, I'm fine Goten. " Trunks said calmly, trying to subdue the shot of adrenaline his idea had just given

him, " I have a way to get back at Toussan. "

" REALLY? " Goten grinned.

" Yup. " Trunks rubbed his hands together, " This'll teach Toussan for shooting freezing-cold water at us! " he stood

up, " Come on Goten, we need to get some ocean water. "

" We do? "

" Of course we do, otherwise my plan won't work. "

Goten looked down at his fish sandwich, then finished it all in one bite and followed Trunks down to the ocean.

" They're up to something. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then let out a yawn.

" Aww, Veggie-sleepy? " Goku pouted.

" You woke me up at 5:30. " the ouji twitched.

" Well you would've been mad at us if we had just left you there to sleep. " Bulma pointed out, " Isn't it nice out

here? "

" °WOOF!° "

Bulma and Vegeta looked down to see Bee standing there wagging his tail with a fairly large fish in his mouth; the

dog's entire legs were wet.

" WOW! Bee can fish too! " Goku smiled at the puppy.

" Bee you don't know what kind of fish that is. You could get sick. " Videl sweatdropped and reached to take it from

the lab only to have Bee swallow it whole and smile at her, " Ah.....fine. Have it your way. " she sighed, " But if you

throw up, Toussan's going to be the one cleaning after you. "

" Why me? He's Buu's dog. " Hercule exclaimed.

" Do you really think it would be safe to trust Buu to clean up after him? "

Hercule looked over to see Buu zapping random crabs and seagulls into candy, then eating them, " Uh....I see your

point. "

" Toussan! Toussan! Can I go swimming with Trunks and Goten? " Pan tugged on Gohan's pants.

" Alright, you can go, just not that far out. " he cautioned her. The chibi nodded, grabbed her floatie and ran off.

Vegeta looked over to see Bura lying on a one-person towel, tanning, " Bura, you wouldn't happen to have another one

of those, would you? "

Bura sat up and looked around, " Umm....I think I have a red one somewhere. " she reached over and pulled a capsule

out of a duffel bag, then tossed it to the ground to reveal a large red towel, " Yup! There you go! "

Vegeta walked towards the towel and layed down on his back, letting out a large yawn, " Ahh, wonderful. Kakarrotto, "

he took his sunglasses off, " Can you hold my sunglasses while I sleep? I don't want to wake up 3 hours later and find I've

tanned everywhere but here. " he pointed to the part of his face behind the immense sunglasses.

" Sure Veggie! " Goku took the sunglasses, " But, are you sure you should take a nap NOW, with Trunks and Goten

plotting Veggie-themed mischief against you? "

The ouji laughed, " Baka, I'll be fine. Besides, you're wide awake. I'm sure you'll be able to stop them if they try

to inact whatever bizarre plan Trunks has thought up. " he said, then layed his head back, his arms behind it. Vegeta let out

another yawn and closed his eyes, " I shouldn't have chased after them earlier, it took away all my spare energy. "

" Hmm. " Goku looked off into the distance. Trunks and Goten now had two large buckets full of water and were trying

to talk to Buu about something, the chubby pink creation digging a hole in the sand with his plastic shovel.

" Lalala, lalala! " Pan sang happily as she swam about further into the ocean, " KAASAN TOUSSAN OJICHAN OBAASAN LOOK

AT ME!!! " she waved to them while a huge wave came from behind her. The parents and grandparents froze in place as the wave

overcame Pan just as she turned around to see what the others were staring at, " AHHHHHHHHHH!! " the wave toppled over on

her.

" WAAAH!! GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the tanktop, " YOU GET OUT THERE AND SAVE MY GRANDCHILD! SHE'S THE FIRST

ONE I'VE EVER HAD!! "

" OH-KAY! " Goku happily gave her a thumbs-up, then ran towards the ocean and took a running leap underwater.

Pan looked around from under the ocean, floundering her arms in all different directions and trying to get up above

the water again. She felt something pull at the back of her floatie and freaked out only to be picked up out of the water by

a smiling Goku.

" You alright Panny? " Goku tilted his head, worried. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and Hercule looked on from the beach.

The chibi's eyes instantly watered up, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " she wailed.

Goku sweatdropped and looked back at the others, at a loss. He took her back to where the ocean and beach met, " Hey, don't

cry. It's alright you're safe now what's wrong? "

" °sniffle° The water's all SALTY! "

" HAHA! Maybe that's cuz everybody's peeing in it! " Goku grinned.

" Heehee....heeheehee..PEE..hahaha.. " Pan giggled, then burst into laughter.

" It doesn't take much to make her laugh. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" I'm just glad she's safe. " Videl sighed with relief as they all walked over to where Goku and Pan were.

Trunks and Goten poked their heads out from underneath a blanket. Vegeta was unguarded and in a deep, snoring sleep,

" Heh-heh. And now Goten, we STRIKE! "

" Umm, Son-san? "

Goku looked over to see Marron, Kuririn, and Juuhachigou sitting in 3 innertubes.

" Is there really "pee" in here? " Marron paled.

" Of course there is! " Goku laughed, " All the fish and the crabs and the whales and the dolphins ALL go to the

bathroom in the ocean. You've never seen any little fish-toliets, have you? "

" ...I think I'm going to go dry off now. " Marron nodded weakily, getting out of her innertube and taking it with

her back to their camping spot.

" Wow, you've indirectly given two people ocean-phobia in the same day. " Juuhachigou said flatly to Goku, who handed

Pan over to Videl to dry the chibi off with a towel.

" I didn't mean to. " Goku sweatdropped as he and the rest of his family walked back to their campsite; Kuririn and

Juuhachigou still floating around in their innertubes.

" Heh-heh-heh. Whadda think of our handywork, Goten? " Trunks smirked as he set Buu's plastic shovel down.

" Heehee. Veggie-san sure looks funny with those--- "

" --SHH! Quiet! Someone's coming! "

" ? "

" Hi Trunks and Goten! "

The demi-saiyajins instantly got up and stood infront of Vegeta.

" Son-san! Hi! " Trunks laughed nervously.

" We weren't doing anything, haha, BAD. " Goten tried to keep from a fit of laughter. Trunks elbowed him in the

chest, " OOF! "

" I came back to guard Veggie. I had to leave to go save Panny from that big wave back there. " Goku pointed over his

shoulder, " Can you move away from Veggie so I can guard him from you? He said you were up to a dirty trick. "

" Aw come on Son-san! Toussan was probably just being paranoid! Everything's fine. " Trunks said.

" :) " Goten just smiled.

" Then why are you blocking Veggie in a way that looks like an obvious cover-up? " Goku tilted his head in confusion.

" ... "

" ... "

" We, don't know that. " Trunks said.

" No, we don't! " Goten shook his head back and forth, then let out another giggle. Trunks sweatdropped.

Goku reached between them and lifted each teenager up by the arm and pulled them apart. He gasped at the sight that

had been behind them.

Vegeta was lying on his now-unvisible beach towel, deep asleep. The ouji had been buried in sand from the neck

down and ontop of the sand Trunks and Goten had sculpted it to look like the smaller saiyajin was a mermaid. A female mermaid

from the look of the sand-breasts.

" ... "

" Umm, so what do you think? " Goten asked with a cheesy smile on his face.

" ....... " Goku stared, " .....heehee......hee.... "

" Ah ha ha ha ha. " Trunks and Goten started laughing nervously along with him.

" HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Veggie looks so FUNNY! " Goku burst into laughter.

" Huh? " Vegeta lazily opened his eyes.

" °ULP°! "

" °ULP°! " Trunks and Goten froze.

" Son-san! You gotta let us go! RIGHT NOW! " Trunks yelped.

" Oh-kay! " Goku said happily and dropped them. The demi-saiyajins raced off into the distance, confusing Goku, who

decided to sit beside the buried little ouji, " HI Veggie. " he smiled warmly.

" Hm, oh hi Kaka---AAH!! " the ouji shrieked at his 'fish-tail' and 'bust', " WHAT THE--?! "

" Haha, Trunks and Goten buried Veggie in the sand while I was saving Panny! " Goku grinned, " I think you look cute

with fins, Veggie....of course then I would have a confused desire to eat you and we'd have to put you in a fish-tank to

survive....but its still cute! "

Vegeta's face turned bright red. He promptly sat up, destroying the sculpture, " Those baka chibis! Made me think I

could've sworn for a second that'd I'd grown....ERRRR!! " he fumed, then became strangely calm, " Kakarrotto, which direction

did they run off in. "

Goku pointed off to the right.

" Thank you Kakarrotto. " the ouji started to slowly walk after Trunks and Goten. Goku cocked his head. Goten

suddenly peeked over his shoulder and at that very second Vegeta burst into a run, let out a war cry, and tackled both

demi-saiyajin to the ground. Goku cringed slightly, " Oooh, Veggie is heavier than he looks.

Bura sat up and cringed as well at Vegeta attacking the two demi-saiyajin, " Maybe we shouldn't look at all. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Bwahaha! Well how do you like THAT? "

" You're not gonna really leave us like this, are you Veggie-san. "

" ...heh-heh...hehheheh, HAHAHAHAHAHAA!! " the ouji's laughter sent a chill down Goten's spine, " Whatever makes you

feel better, Kaka-spawn. " he said, then dusted his hands off and walked back to the camp site.

Vegeta had buried Trunks and Goten in sand up to the to of their necks; packing the sand so tightly the two of them

couldn't get out.

" Man, we should've NEVER shown Son-san. He's the one who woke up Toussan in the first place. " Trunks grumbled.

" It's oh-kay Trunks, Veggie-san said he was going to come back for us. "

" I doubt that. "

" But, but he wouldn't LEAVE us here...I mean, even though we did kinda start it. "

" WE didn't start it! HE did! "

" No, I think we did when you had Pan throw that water-balloon at Veggie-san if I remember right. "

" Aw shuddup Goten. "

" :( "

" ... "

" HEY VEGGIE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN! " Goten shouted, " YOU'RE GONNA PULL US OUT, RIGHT? "

Vegeta only gave him a thumbs-up from the beach-chair he was laying on.

Goten grinned, " See Trunks! He'll come and get us! "

Vegeta went back to reading the paper. Trunks sweatdropped, " Right..... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, I never thought this "Board-Walk" would be full of so many people. " Brolli said in awe, then pouted, " I'LL

NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND VEJITA AMONG ALL THESE PEOPLE! "

" oO " other people on the boardwalk started walking around Brolli, creeped out.

The large saiyajin sighed and waddled on.

" Hey there mister! "

Brolli glanced over to see a girl wearing a t-shirt reading "T-Shirts for Sale". She held up one of her pieces of

merchandise, " You look like someone who could use a t-shirt; since you're not wearing one I mean! " she said happily, " Why

don't you come inside and take a look at our fine products! "

Brolli looked around, " Me? "

She sweatdropped, " Yes you, you don't see any other unusually tall shirtless men around here, do you? "

Brolli glanced over his shoulder, " Not particularly. "

" Great! Now come inside won't you! "

Brolli walked into the store, " Amazing...so many Earth-clothes in one place. "

" Is there any type of shirt you'd like to look for, insignia-wise? We have iron-ons. "

" Do you have any with Kakarrotto's decapitated lifeless head and the word "Bakayaro" written above it? "

" ... " the girl blinked, uneasy and confused, " Uh, I don't think so. "

" Nevermind then. " Brolli shrugged, then glanced around the store and gasped in awe at the bathing-suit section,

" What are THOSE! "

" Umm, bathing-suits? "

" They're PERFECT! " he held one up, " I'll buy one and give it to Vejita as a present! Vejita has tight clothes,

and these are not only tight, but they shine and sparkle all over, Vejita would LOVE one! "

" Your, girlfriend? " she asked.

" ... " Brolli blinked.

" Yah. Oh-kay. "

The large saiyajin watched as she walked away, then turned back to the bathingsuit in his hands and grinned, " Oh

wait'll Vejita sees the present I bought just for him! He'll squeal and laugh and maybe even HUG me! And then I'll help

Vejita try it on! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" That's still no excuse for burying my son in the sand! " Chi-Chi snorted at Vegeta as the group walked back towards

the hotel.

" He's Trunks's sidekick/accomplice, they both deserved it for what they did to me anyway! " Vegeta nodded, " It was

completely justified. "

" It took us an HOUR to dig them OUT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. Trunks and Goten looked down, embarassed, " Besides! I

need Goten! One day when he grows up he's going to meet a nice girl and have lots and lots of grandchildren for me like

Gohan and Videl are doing right now. "

" Do you really think with how Kaka-tastic he is that he'll really be able to find a woman willing to procreate

a bunch of little demi-demi-kaka-spawn with him? " Vegeta smirked, pointing to Goten. Chi-Chi looked back at Goten who

grinned Son-style at her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Well, in a couple years Goten's hormones will be screaming at him to find a girlfriend. It's just too early for

him yet. " Chi-Chi thought up, " Maybe I should start taking him to the city more. He's at home with Goku-san and I so much

and he barely ever leaves except to go to Trunks's house. "

" But I like Goten the way he is. " Trunks spoke up, " He's fun. "

" Yes I am! " Goten chirped.

" HaHA! Goodluck with dating, Kaka-spawn. " Vegeta laughed at the Goku-ish expression on his face.

" THANKS Veggie-san! " Goten gushed.

" _Hai Veggie-san, thanks!_ "

Vegeta paused, then turned to his right and sweatdropped to see Goku with his shirt held up, revealing the doodle

still on his stomach, " Will you cut that out! It's embarassing. "

" But my little Veggie-doodle just symbolizes how much I luv Veggie. " Goku blinked as they walked into the hotel.

" Yeah, well I luv you but you don't see me tattooing YOUR image all over my stomach. " the ouji snorted.

" AWWWWWWW——— Veggie —°LUVS°— me! " Goku clasped his hands together, touched. Vegeta's face turned bright red. He

glomped onto the smaller saiyajin's arm as they walked to the elevator.

" Umm, excuse me are any of you a Mr. Ve--- " the worker from the other day started to speak up only to be silenced

by the sight of the large saiyajin snuggling against the smaller one's arm and letting out heart-felt sighs, " --nevermind. "

" Come on little Veggie let's get on the elevator and go back to Veggie's room. " Goku said happily.

" Uh-huh.......WHOA WAIT NO NO NO! " Vegeta snapped to attention, yanking his arm away, " NO elevator, remember! "

" Oh-kay. " Goku shrugged it off as if it were nothing, only to frown, " Does that mean we're going to have to take

those creepy stairs again? "

" Nope! We're not going to do THAT either. " Vegeta shook his head, " Instead we will simply wait until the others

reach the top floor and teleport there. "

" Oh. " Goku said, " That works too. "

" SO! " the ouji looked over at the fusions, " Once all of us get cleaned up would you two and Kakarrotto mind coming

with me to check out the arcade. I hear Trunks has a "high-score". "

" WHICH you'll be unable to beat! " Trunks boasted from next to the elevator.

" We'll see about that! " Vegeta boasted right back, " After all, I am a video-game genius and both Vejitto and

Gogeta hold my gaming knowledge as well! And Kakarrotto has..... "

" :) "

" Well, Kakarrotto's Kakarrotto! He doesn't need any skills to defeat you! He has that magic kaka-germ-related power

of his. Right Kakarrotto? "

" **I luv u Veggie!** "

" Right! "

" Good luck then. " Trunks smirked.

" You should wish yourself goodluck, son, you'll need it more than I. "

" Heh. " Trunks grinned and entered the elevator, which then closed and moved upward.

Goku turned to the ouji, " It's nice that you have a healthy and competitive relationship with Trunks. "

" ... " Vegeta blinked, " Did you just say something meaningful? "

" Eggs! "

" ...oh-kay. " Vegeta let out a whistle of discomfort, then sensed the ki's of those inside the elevators as everyone

reached their floors.

" See u on floor 10 little Veggie! " Goku chirped, then teleported off, followed by Vejitto, then Gogeta. Vegeta put

his fingers on his forehead just as the front doors to the hotel burst open. He turned around and let out a shriek.

" VEJITA!!! " Brolli gushed excitedly, a shopping bag in his left hand.

" AHHHHHH-HAH!! " the ouji jumped back.

The larger saiyajin lept over and grabbed the arm the ouji used to teleport with. He lifted Vegeta up off the ground,

" I'm so happy to see you! "

" Ah, haha, yeah, thanks. " Vegeta laughed nervously, trying to pull his arm free, " Say, how did you get here? You

can't sense ki....can you? " he paled at the thought.

" Of course not, Vejita. No one's ever taught me how to sense ki. I followed you in a taxi to this building and then

I tracked you down by that rich scent of yours. " he said proudly.

" Oh. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Can you let me go now? "

" I bought you a GIFT! " Brolli shoved the bag into the little ouji's free hand, " OPEN IT! "

" Uh.... "

" No, wait! " the larger saiyajin ran over to the couch in the lobby and plopped Vegeta down there, then sat on the

floor infront of him, " NOW open it! "

Vegeta shifted uneasily and took a wrapped gift out of the bag. He cautiously unwrapped it and lifted off the top to

the box to reveal, " ...a pink bikini. "

" Isn't it beautiful! You can train in it! I noticed how you always wear tighter clothing when you train in the

gravity room when I was stalking you last week! "

Vegeta froze, " Wait did you say "stalking"? "

" I meant staring--watching---observing. " he corrected himself 3 times.

" ... " Vegeta scooted away from where Brolli was sitting, the back of his mind screaming out in panic, " Um, Brolli,

you do know that bathing suits are different than training suits. "

" ? "

" This, what you bought here. " he held up the bikini, " This isn't for training. This is for swimming. And for

future reference, I don't wear bikinis; I wear swimtrunks. " he nervously pointed to the orange swimtrunks he was wearing.

" Yes...orange....**Kakarrotto's** color... " Brolli narrowed his eyes at the shorts in hatred. Vegeta glanced over at

the sign-in desk in desperation only to sense both the young man and woman working there had ducked behind the counter in

hiding. He tore his eyes off the shorts and looked back up at the ouji, calm again, " You won't know if you like it unless

you try it on. Please try it on for me Vejita? It cost $16.50. "

" ...I see I'm going to need to elaborate. " Vegeta muttered to himself, " Brolli. My swimtrunks. They're what males

wear to go swimming. This bikini here, this is one of the two types of swimsuits females wear to go swimming. "

" Oh, I saw the ones that were one piece too, but I liked the two piece one better for you, Vejita. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Brolli, you DID buy a bathing suit, but you bought a bathing suit made for a WOMAN. I, am NOT a woman! So I can't

wear it! "

" Ohhhh... " the larger saiyajin trailed off, saddened, " Well that just means you can come back with me to the store

and exchange it for something even nicer that's made for your build, Vejita! " he smiled, reaching out to grab the ouji.

Vegeta yelped and chucked the bag and bathing suit at him, then teleported off.

Brolli took the bag and suit of his head, then gasped, " VEJITA!? NOW where did you GO! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh God....OH GOD!! " Vegeta teleported into his room, shaking violently. Bulma, Goku, and the ouji's children were

in the room, " I feel so DIRTY! " he whipped around to face Bulma, still shaken, " PLEASE let me shower first. "

" Sure we were going to let you go first anyway because all of us showered already this morning before we left and--"

" --come with me Kakarrotto! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by the tank-top and yanked him into the bathroom, locking the door

behind him.

" ... " Bulma's eyes widened, " Why did he take Son-kun in the bathroom with him? "

" Little Veggie are you oh-kay you are shivering with a rarely used Veggie-FEAR? " Goku asked, worried.

" I'm fine. I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. _::He didn't see me teleport away and he can't sense ki OR teleport_

_so I should be fine::_ Right. " he chucked his sandals to the ground, then turned on the shower and took his swimtrunks off.

" Haha! Naked Veggies! " Goku laughed.

The ouji handed him a washcloth while avoiding turning to face Goku, " Kakarrotto, I need you scrub my back and right

arm. "

" ... " Goku's eyes narrowed in confusion, " But...isn't this something Veggie would normally have Bulma do for him."

" That wouldn't work! I need your germs to get to those places and defeat the enemy! " the ouji exclaimed.

" ..like a video-game? "

" Well, not really, but only your indestructable Kaka-germs have been proven to defeat them! "

" Who? "

" I can't tell you whose germs! Now GO! And quickly! I don't want to get a sudden bolt of enjoyment out of this! "

" OH-KAY! " Goku chirped, then squirted some soap onto the washcloth and started scrubbing the smaller saiyajin's

back, " Heehee....oh Veggie I hope what I'm doing isn't naughty. "

" It's for a good cause! And it's not naughty unless at least one of us starts to enjoy it. "

The kaka-germs from Goku's hand slid onto Vegeta's back where over to the right several Brolli-germs sat, glaring at

them.

" YAHHHHH!! " the Kaka-germs attacked, kicking and knocking the green germs off of their suctioned spots and into the

shower drain. This process continued on throughout the rest of Vegeta's back and his arm. Goku blinked, hearing the sounds of

his kaka-germs in battle below him. The kaka-germs all struck defensive poses. A single brolli-germ loomed over the horizon.

The smallest kaka-germ let out a battle-cry and rammed into the brolli-germ head-on, knocking it off Vegeta's body and down

into the drain.

" Noooooooooooooo———— " the brolli-germ cried out in a little voice as it plummeted downward and hit the drain.

" YAY! " the kaka-germs cheered started to celebrate, having vanquished every one of the large green germs off

Vegeta's body.

" Hey, they WON! " Goku grinned, hearing the cheers of joy and looking over at his happy germs. They all paused and

gave Goku a thumbs-up.

" Victory is ours! " one of the kaka-germs cheered.

" HOORAY! " they threw tiny pieces of confetti in the air.

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" We have defeated the enemy, Kakarrotto-sama. " a kaka-germ bowed to Goku.

" Aww, I am VERY proud of ALL of you. " Goku beamed, patting the germs on the head. The little kaka-germs purred.

" Yes, you've defeated them. Now can you take your own germs back, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked, looking over his

shoulder with embarassment.

" That I shall! " Goku grinned at him and held out his arm. The germs squiggled off Vegeta's back and onto Goku's

arm, " Heehee, that was a HAPPY ending! "

" VEGETA!? " a voice gawked.

Vegeta and Goku whipped around to see Bulma standing in the doorway, staring at them in shock.

" Ah,...°zip°! " Vegeta zipped behind the shower-curtain and poked his head out.

" Hi Bulma! " Goku waved to her with the hand holding the washcloth.

Bulma blinked, " I'm sure there's a completely logical explination for this seemingly non-platonic position you're

both in. " she said outloud, mostly reassuring herself.

" There is actually. " Vegeta managed to find his voice again, _::I needed Kakarrotto's germs to do battle against_

_the brolli-germs that he'd spread onto my body::_

_ ::BROLLI'S HERE!?::_ Bulma mentally exclaimed, _::But, but how---he can't sense KI!::_

_::He followed us here in a taxi and then tracked me by scent::_ Vegeta said flatly.

_::OH...my....I understand now. I'll throw your swim-trunks in the sink and clean them off if you take care of_

_cleaning off your sandals::_

Vegeta nodded in agreement, _::By the way, he's currently down in the lobby. He lowered his ki so we couldn't sense_

_him. OH! And this is very important--neither Kakarrotto nor Brolli know each other is here. I'd like you to help me get rid_

_of Brolli before Kakarrotto sees him and goes all over-protective on me, ruining this vacation::_

_ ::I'll try::_

_ ::Thanks:: _he smiled at her, _::OH! Don't worry about the kaka-germs getting on me, Kakarrotto retracted them after_

_they defeated Brolli's germs::_

_::I'm still a little shocked you let him wash your back and arm NAKED though::_

_ ::Desperate times call for desperate measures you know. Besides I kept my back to him so I didn't get embarassed::_

_ ::Good call!::_

_::Why thank you::_ Vegeta smirked proudly, " You may leave now Kakarrotto. "

Goku sweatdropped. Vegeta and Bulma had been mentally communicating for almost 10 minutes now, " Oh-kay Veggie. " he

walked out of the room, then poked his head back in, " Veggie do you still want the washcloth.

" Hmm. " Vegeta yanked the shower curtain off its rung and wrapped it around his waist, then walked over to Goku. He

whipped out a pair of tweezers, took the washcloth from Goku, and dropped it in the toilet. Vegeta reached for the handle and

flushed the washcloth down, " Better to be safer this way. "

Bulma sweatdropped, " At least that wasn't one of our washcloths. "

" HEY! Toussan, Veggie-san! " Goten poked his head in the room, then let out a giggle, " Nice outfit, Veggie-san. "

" It's the latest thing. " the ouji sniffed, trying to retain some air of dignity.

" We're bringing Vejitto and Gogeta with us to the arcade. "

" ME TOO! " a voice shouted from the other room.

" And Bura too. " Goten added, " You think you can meet us when you're done...doing what you're doing? "

" Sure! " Goku said brightly, " I can go right now. "

" NO! " Vegeta said suddenly.

Goku looked back over at the uneasy look on the ouji's face, " Veggie? "

" Wait until I finish my shower, oh-kay? " he looked past Goku to the doorway, " Which arcade are you going to. "

" The one on this floor. Trunks doesn't want to go down to the bigger one until he sees his high-score beat you in

the Water-Rafting game here. " Goten nodded.

" So he thinks he can defeat the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji in arcade games as well, huh. " Vegeta pondered,

then made a fist, " Tell Trunks I accept his challange and shall be out shortly. Bulma, _::make sure Kakarrotto doesn't leave_

_before me or even go down to the lobby until you and I deal with our uninvited guest::_. "

" What is WITH Veggie and talking to Bulma through your heads instead of outloud lately? " Goku exclaimed.

" It's more private that way. " the ouji replied.

" I'm sort of getting used to it. " Bulma rubbed her head, " Is your voice supposed to echo like that? "

" I think so. "

" ... "

" ... "

" So...is everyone just going to stand here while I take my shower or what? " the ouji sweatdropped.

" OH! " Bulma said, " Come on Son-kun, his 'highness' needs to clean off. " she lightly teased him. Vegeta twitched,

embarassed. Goku and Bulma left the room and Goten closed the door.

Vegeta sighed with relief, " FINALLY I can get some privacy. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! So this is the arcade! " Vejitto said in awe.

" So many blinking likes and colors. " Gogeta grinned.

" This is the game Goten and I got 1st place on. " Trunks said, leaning against the side of the Water-Rafting game.

" Looks fun. " Vejitto walked over to it.

" NO DON'T! " Trunks held his arms up.

" ? " the portara fusion tilted his head, confused, " What's wrong? "

" Heehee, Trunks doesn't want you two to play cuz he thinks you'll beat our score--ya know, since you're both

in sync with each other as much as we are! " Goten grinned.

" GOTEN! " Trunks exclaimed, embarassed.

" Why is it so dark in here anyway? " Bura looked around.

" It's an arcade, sis. It's supposed to be dark. That way you can keep your eyes on the screen better. " Trunks

explained.

" I knew that! " Bura snapped.

" Hey look Jitto! Motorcycle game! " Gogeta pointed to two stations down the left side of the wall facing the

Water-Rafting machine.

" Oooh! " Vejitto walked over to it. He and Gogeta each sat in a different station, then put their quarters in and

prepared to race. The two motorcycles on the giant screens flew off down a virtual highway, dodging cars, trucks, and

gigantic moving-trucks.

" WOW they ARE good. " Goten said, amazed.

" You can see why I didn't want them to play the raft game. " Trunks nodded.

Goten sat down in one of the four car-racing stations to the right of the game Vejitto and Gogeta were playing,

" Ooh! Race the World 2! " he dug into his pant pockets for quarters, then noticed someone sitting in the station one seat

over from him fiddling with a small bag while the "CONTINUE" sign flashed across the screen, counting down from 10. Goten

squinted his eyes, then grinned when he recognized the person in the yellow t-shirt and dark blue shorts, " PARISU! "

" GOTEN! " she looked over and grinned, then paused.

" °THREE° °TWO°--- "

" °ACK!° " Parisu shoved the quarters in the machine and let out a sigh of relief as her game continued, " Wanna

play? I have a whole purse full of quarters? " she held up the small bag.

" Yeah! I think I only have a quarter and two nickels in here anyway. " Goten moved his hand in his pocket, feeling

the three coins. Parisu handed him two quarters. Goten moved over a seat next to her, " Trunks you wanna play too? "

" HAI! It's much better when you have more people to play against. " Parisu smiled.

" Sure. " Trunks took out some quarters from his pockets and sat down.

" Hey, you didn't tell me you had extra money. " Goten pouted.

" I thought you had some. You gotta prepare yourself before you come, Goten. " Trunks sweatdropped.

" Hm. " Goten tilted his head and the three of them started the game, " So Parisu, what're you doing here? " he asked

as the cars were shown moving up to the starting line.

" My mom owns this building. I come here with her when she makes business trips to check on it every couple months. "

Parisu answered.

" Haha! That's ironic, we're here cuz Trunks's mom rented the hotel for the week. " Goten said, then slammed his foot

on the gas pedal.

" I love playing all the arcade games around here. Kaasan's even thinking of buying me a cell-phone next year. "

" Cell-phone? "

" Yeah, " Parisu turned the wheel, " Its this portable miniture phone you carry around--only it has arcade games on

it! That way I could play even when I'm not here! "

" WOW....we have a portable phone at home, but I don't think it has any games on it. " Goten said.

" That's cuz yours is cordless. " Trunks spoke up, " That just means it works by satelite instead of wire, which is

like a cellphone only with less features and it doesn't have its own individual number since its connected to all the other

phones in the house's network. "

" Oh. " Goten blinked, enlightened. He turned the steering wheel sharply to the left and avoided a collision with

another car. The demi-saiyajin sweatdropped. He was behind both Trunks and Parisu. Trunks was in 1st, Parisu 2nd, and Goten

was 3rd. Goten looked over at the map on the bottom left-hand-corner of the screen, " Hmm... " he thought for a moment, then

swerved off the road.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow, but kept his eyes on the screen, _::Where's HE going?::_

Goten's car barreled down a sidestreet and made a u-turn into a building where it flew up 3 flights of stairs and

sent virtual people running away screaming. He skidded onto the top floor and drove right through a large window, hurtling

his car through the air.

Trunks and Parisu were now neck and neck with each other toward the finish line, each car moving slightly ahead of

the other every couple seconds, " Looks like it's gonna come down to the last second. "

" Looks like it will. "

" YAHHHHHH!! " and with that Goten's car flew out of nowhere and landed infront of Trunks and Parisu's cars,

finishing in first. Trunks's jaw hit the floor and Parisu gasped in shock, " HAHAHHA! I DID IT! I WON I WON I WON! " Goten

cheered, " I BEAT TRUNKS! AND PARISU! HAHAHA! "

Trunks sweatdropped, " Goten, that was what can only be described using my Toussan's terminology; pure Kaka-related

insanity. "

" HEEE—— " Goten made a Son-grin.

" I knew you could go through buildings but NEVER up through different FLOORS. " Parisu said, " How did you find

that out? "

" I dunno. " Goten shrugged cluelessly.

" ...rrr.. "

Parisu blinked, then looked over to her right to see Bura sitting in the station beside her giving her the evil-eye,

" Uh...I think I'm going to go play over there a while. " she laughed nervously, then got out of her seat and left the

race-car game and wandered over towards a water-ski game.

" Don't mind her she's just my sister. " Trunks sweatdropped.

" Yeah, Bura's like that sometimes. " Goten laughed.

" ? " Parisu tilted her head in a Gotenesque manner, " Alright. Hi Bura! " she waved to her. The evil-eye increased

and she backed away.

" Hmmm. " Trunks looked out to the station to his left and saw Vejitto and Gogeta were still playing against each

other on the motorcycle game, evenly matched, " You're STILL playing against each other?! "

" Yup! " Gogeta chirped.

" We both have all of Toussan's knowledge about this stuff, so it's really hard for us to beat each other. " Vejitto

explained.

" LOOK! THE FINISH LINE! " Gogeta grinned.

They both slammed on the gas and flew off towards it, crossing the line so close together time-wise it was impossible

to tell who had won.

" °TIE°! " flashed across both screens with the words, " °NEW RECORD° " following it.

" You can TIE on arcade games? " Goten said, surprised.

" That we can! " Vejitto chirped and entered his name on his station while Gogeta entered his on the other.

Gogeta looked down and gasped excitedly, " LOOK Jitto! TICKETS! " he pulled 7 orange tickets out of his machine.

Vejitto found 7 tickets sticking out of his machine as well.

" Hey, how come we didn't get any tickets? " Goten frowned.

" They never give out tickets in race-car machines, Goten. Only certain ones that have that special little ticket

slot. " Trunks looked over at him.

" We have our mission then! " Vejitto hopped down off the motorcycle, " Come Goggie! We shall explore the arcade and

gain enough tickets to buy the best prize that is offered! "

" HOORAY! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... "

" ... "

Bulma and Goku sat on the edge of one of the beds while Vegeta continued his shower in the bathroom. Bulma looked

around the room, trying her hardest not to poke further into whatever had gone on with Goku and Vegeta in the bathroom

earlier.

Goku had lifted his shirt up slightly and began poking the little plushie-Vegeta-doodle on his stomach, then giggled

to discover whenever he laughed the doodle would jiggle, " Heeheehee. "

" You, you really like Vegeta, don't you Son-kun? " Bulma spoke up, uneasy.

Goku looked over at her and smiled, " Well of course I like my Veggie, Bulma. Veggie's my FAVORITE! "

" Oh. "

" ... "

" ... "

" You're..favorite what? "

The large saiyajin tilted his head, trying to think, " Well, Veggie's just my favorite. I don't think you could

really plop Veggies into any one category. "

" He is unique. " Bulma chuckled, looking back in the direction of the bathroom. She took a deep breath, " Son-kun

can I ask you something and by that I mean I don't want to sound like I'm poking into your own privacy because trust me I

do want to respect your boundries and all but....nothing happened while you were in there with Vegeta, right? "

" WAHHH! °THUMP°! " the sound of Vegeta falling over could be heard from the other room. Bulma cringed and Goku

tilted his head.

" What do you mean? "

" I mean....normally Vegeta isn't comfortable walking around naked with you in existance not to mention in the same

room SCRUBBING his back and...haha...ha.... "

" Veggie just had a little scare, that's all. He wanted the soap and my germs to get rid of the evil germs on his

back and arm. " Goku explained.

" And you didn't mind doing that? "

" Why should I? I've seen naked Veggies before. And I used to help give Gohan and Goten baths when they were little

kids. Veggies aren't that different only much bigger than little kids. "

" Vegeta is different, he's an adult and...oh man I must sound like Chi-Chi or something asking you about this sort

of thing! " she groaned.

" Aw, you don't sound like Chi-chan, Bulma. Chi-chan always yells at me about Veggie. Its nicer when you do it cuz

you talk to me about it without yelling. " Goku nodded.

" That's because she doesn't trust Vegeta and I do. " Bulma took a soda can off the counter next to the bed, " I

really do trust him its just sometimes he and you and I guess its just some stupid side affect of my entire relationship when

I was with Yamcha and how he used to cheat on me but...its not the same because Vegeta's very loyal and he's never once

looked at anyone else since I met him and you, you're, heck you're the SOLE REASON he decided to stay here on this planet so

many years ago and the SOLE REASON he had my father build that gravity room, and then that DEEP depression he went into after

Cell killed you and then how EXCITED he was when he heard you were coming back for that one day God you should've seen his

face after everyone else left he was GRINNING so WIDE like....and later on when you FUSED with him and that's GOT to be the

closest you could ever get to someone and then there's everything that's happened since then and you've both gotten so CLOSE

and sometimes I wonder about how you two really feel about each other. "

" ... "

" Son-kun? " she glanced over to see Goku looking down with his bangs covering his eyes and a bright pink blush-line

over his nose. The large saiyajin was fiddling with his shirt and Bulma could've sworn she saw the plushie-Vegeta-doodle on

his stomach glowing bright red. She moved a little closer to him, " Son-kun? "

" I like Veggie. That's all. " he said shortly, sounding a little choked, " I really really really really really

really really like Veggie. "

" Well, of course you do. " Bulma laughed nervously, " I mean, why else would you have, doodled him on your stomach

with unwashable magic markers? "

The door to the bathroom swung open and Vegeta came out with a towel around his waist and on his head. Bulma looked

over at him and made a shh'ing motion.

The ouji paused, then noticed Goku and turned back to Bulma for any sign of what had happened. Goku reached up with

his left hand while still staring at the floor and started gently massaging his left ear. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and felt

a jolt to his right ear that caused his entire face to burst into a bright red color. The smaller saiyajin let out a yelp.

Bulma reached over and grabbed Goku's left arm, then pulled it away from his ear. The redness on Vegeta's face dissipated

as the feeling in his right ear disappeared.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? " Vegeta exclaimed, freaked out.

" I'm, not sure. " Bulma muttered, confused, _::I think he knows you can feel that::_

_::I think he does too, that's what frightened me::_ Vegeta walked over to them, " Hey Kakarrotto, you doing oh-kay? "

" ... " Goku suddenly looked up and straight at him, " I like Veggie. Veggie's the best in the whole wide world. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Why, thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, trying to remain cool, " So I'll, just get changed and we'll go meet

the others at the arcade, alright? " he picked up his suitcase.

Goku grinned cheerfully as if the past 10 minutes never happened, " YEAH! Fun with Veggie at the arcade! It'll be

GREAT! " he gushed, excited.

The ouji nodded, more confident now, " Yes, I shall defeat Trunks and Goten's score at the arcade and then we'll play

a bit and come back here where I'll cook you something delicious to eat; for both dinner and in honor of my victory over

them. "

" I do enjoy Veggie's food. " Goku nodded happily.

The ouji walked into the bathroom with a black tank-top and a pair of baggy light blue pants. He re-exited wearing

the outfit a moment later. Vegeta fished around in his suitcase and pulled out his white gloves and white and yellow boots.

He sat on the floor as he put them on, then got up, " There. Let's go Kakarrotto. " he smiled at the larger saiyajin, then

turned to head for the door.

Goku got up, " I'd go anywhere with you Veggie. " he said brightly.

Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up, then laughed it off, " Haha, same here. "

The larger saiyajin's grin widened even more and he followed Vegeta outside. Vegeta shrugged at Bulma from the

doorway, a cheesy grin on his face as he closed. The door.

" OHH! " Bulma groaned and flopped onto her back on the bed, " I wish for ONCE one of them would give me a straight

story on all this. " she said and reached for her forehead, " Those two give me a headache. "

* * *

* * *

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: Oh-kay, not everything in the summary happened in this chapter. (sweatdrops) The Fusion-Mobile on the boardwalk is

gonna be in part 3.

Goku: You look sleepy.

Chuquita: I'm not sleepy.

Goku: But its almost 2am.

Vegeta: (to Goku) Then how can YOU still be up? You fall asleep at 7pm!

Goku: (chirps) Oh yeah! (instantly falls asleep) ZZzzz....

Chuquita: (sighs) God how I wish I could do that.

Vegeta: (mutters) You and me both. (rubs his eyes, tired) (to Chu) By the way I didn't particularly care for being naked in

this chapter.

Chuquita: Forgive me! It was one of those scenes that I didn't even plan!

Vegeta: (grabs Chu's head) You sure someone isn't trying to possess you and sneak things into the story?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's impossible, you're being paranoid.

Vegeta: Hey if I can get possessed TWO TIMES--

Chuquita: (still facing downward with Veggie holding the sides and scanning the top of her head) --hey, you let it happen the

first time. You could've fought off Babadi but no, you had to do ANYTHING to get to fighting Son-kun.

Vegeta: Well what about Bebi?

Chuquita: That was a lesson that you should always clean and bandage your cuts before they get infected. (nods thoughtfully)

Though what would've made it more interesting was if Bebi chose to possess Goku instead of you as his main body. Of course

in my parody I'm still having it be you who gets possessed.

Vegeta: (surprised) That's right, Kakarrotto's never been possessed, has he?

Chuquita: I guess you could count Ginyu...

Vegeta: Ginyu swaps bodies, he doesn't possess people.

Chuquita: Do you mind letting go of my head. The blood's rushing forward and I think I'm starting to get a headache.

Vegeta: (lets go)

Chuquita: Oww. Anyway kakawishestobeoujoforaday is gonna be a lot trickier than that bizarre little scene.

Vegeta: A lot of tip-toeing with that.

Chuquita: It may end up being PG-13.

Vegeta: oO

Chuquita: Exactly. OH! And to those who asked about the little hearts, they're found in microsoft word's "insert symbol"

section. That's also where I got the music notes. I'm going to test and see which symbols appear and which don't.

♪ ♫ ☺ ☻ ♀ ♂ ♥   ▲ ■ ● ≈ ╞ ╢ ╪ └ ┐ ∆ ∏

Vegeta: One of the only few good things discovered due to us being stripped of the fuzzy symbol and sguiggle thanks to

"QuickEdit".

Chuquita: I may use some of the more bizarre characters along with the circle, square, corners and triangles for when I get

to the fic where Goku tries to learn saiyago.

Vegeta: I was wondering how you were gonna do that.

Chuquita: (laughs) Incidentally while everything I've typed in saiyago before does have a hidden meaning I've never made any

actual codes with the sentences. Some of the individual words have meaning though, like "gandana" and "kakarrotto" for

example, but unless you look for the implied meaning, the words just look like a bunch of japanese, spanish, and randomly

punched letters all mixed together.

Vegeta: Ah.

Chuquita: (smiles) I'm going to sleep, I'd rather do the reviewer-replies once I've gotten some rest.

Vegeta: Goodnight then.

°night passes°

°the next day°

Chuquita: (cheerful and awake) I'm back!

Vegeta: (looks at watch) It's 1:30pm.

Chuquita: I did wake up mildly early, I was just busy doing other things.

Vegeta: Ah.

Goku: (happy) I too am a-wake!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto you've been up since 5 this morning.

Goku: (grins) Yes I have.

Chuquita: NOW for the reviewer replies!

To Unknown Wanderer: Yeah, I have seen some other beach stories before on ff.net, but other than some parts of "On the Spot!"

this is the only other fic I've written with a beach setting. Glad u like the story!

To Kawaii: Thanks! Actually Pan and Bura were originally only a year or so apart when I started writing fics but with Pan

falling through the plothole and Gohan and Videl just getting married in the last fic it got a little messed up.

To RyukoVulpix: The hearts are under insert symbol in microsoft word and their subset is "miscellaneous dingbats" :) Ooh, the

tail thing's interesting. I guess the color of their tails might be the same color as their hair...unless its determined in

a different way than hair-color is. I may try to figure that possiblity myself later on today....of course I'd need to know

more of the decendents from Veggie to Veggie Jr. though ; I looked at the end of the episode. That could be Trunks. The guy

on the watch looks really old and the head's shaped kinda different but just look at how much different Pan looks in 100

years. If she looks like that then that could easily be Trunks.

To tea': Thanks so much! Other authors with buddy-fics. °thinks° Ah, there's some good one-shots by mkh2, and

BlackDragonFury's "Kakasitter" is good, Callimogua's "Veggie Girl 3.0", Maria Cline did a one-shot a couple years ago with

her versions of the characters crossing over w/mine "A Quick Trip to Chuquita Land" , Miyanon's "Split Ends" and

"Incidences of madness", and "A Very Veggie Christmas" by Freddy-K.

Vegeta: Fairly long list.

Chuquita: That's all I can think of off the top of my head, but I'm sure there's more buddy fics out there.

To Hakura0: You're right! It was Brolli! OH! I've seen the "Veggie Lovers Salad" at the supermarket! I have played the canoe

game before, my sister helped but we didn't do very well. It's a hard game unless you're good at rowing really fast. Hee—,

you're right a 2nd time. Goku will be helping Veggie at the game in part 3. Goodluck at AnimeNEXT. I've heard of it before,

I even have an ad somewhere. :)

To Sinah: Yup, it was a refence to the arm-bite. :) I'll show how Raditsu learns to teleport in a future story, in the

present he still doesn't know how. What's under the stairs will be revealed in part 3. It's under word's insert symbols :)

Glad you liked the raft game part! Well this is pre-gt Goten, so he's still more similar to his dbz self. Since Chi-Chi was

never as harsh with Goten as she was with Gohan and since Goten never had any rules put upon him like Goku he's pretty much

free to do what he wants. And I think the cellphone went to his head. Yup! It's Brolli!

To KrysSaiyan: Yes he does! I'm not sure if this is Raditsu's first time to the beach or not. ; This is 4 years in the

future so that's the reason why the characters are all a little different. Thanks!

To Tonketa-Ouiji: Thanks!

To orchideater: Happy you like how teen Goten and chibi Pan came out. I'm still a little new with them. Yes he is :D

Word's insert symbols :) QuickEdit doesn't try to take those out.

To Daniru: I'm thinking of maybe using Gotenks in the next chapter. Heh, Brolli's confrontation with Goku will be in part 3.

Ooh, sounds like a cool gif :)

To Neo: Yup. I had to keep some of his words more general in the first chapter so it would be harder to figure out who it was

until part 2.

To BlackDragonFury: Cool! I'll go look for part 2 to "Chibi Chaos" when I'm done here. You got the Great Saiyaman unlocked?

I'd really like to unlock him and ssj3 Goku. I should go look at my player's guide to Budoukai 2.

Goku: Hi Kayla! (waves)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

To Deepcoiler: It's Brolli, but this fic takes place a while after he ends up back on Earth. I haven't decided if when I do

show him landing if its going to be like movie 10 or something completely different. Yup! He's a very strong guy.

To PerfectCell17: Thanks so much!

To Cathowl: Aw its oh-kay, I don't mind. Happy you're enjoying it.

To mkh2: °nods° Hai, I like some of those two, the carrots, tomatos, and broccoli. Yeah, Goku's joke sounded more like a

clueless chibi Goku observation instead of a joke. lol! I had to think up some reason for him to wear a shirt, it seemed

strange that he'd wear one while Gohan and Goten weren't. Yup! They're hearts. Under inserts symbols in microsoft word :)

You can see them better when you enlarge the font size on the ff.net page.

To MariaS.: Happy your pc is fixed. Good luck with your scanner though. Cool!! Can't wait to see the new pages once your

scanner is fixed. Uninvited guests. °is curious/excited°

To Afrodite: Hee— it's a fun lil subplot to write. Wait'll Brolli finds out Goku's in the hotel in part 3. I'm glad you like

it. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it :)

To TheDarkGuard: Cool! Goku & Veggie got gifts!

Vegeta: (setting up his drink dispenser) (smirks) Yes, thank you VERY much for this wonderful gift. °presses button° °soda

can pops out° Heh.

Goku: (trying on the gi) THANK U! (points to the back of it) It is so true—— :D

Chuquita: And so we come to the end of Part 2!

Goku: Mmm-hmm!

Chuquita: (waves) See you next week everyone!

Goku: Byebye!

Vegeta: °sips pepsi°


	3. At the Boardwalk

**Lil Chu Note: I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner; I had a very VERY busy week last week. Details at this chapter's End Corner :)**

12:25 PM 6/12/2004

E-mail: lac31685aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbz "The Galaxy's in Danger! The Super Awesome Guy!"_

_Gokuh: Gohan—! Get angry—! Show them your true strength_

_Gohan: Damn—!_

_Gohan: Piccolo—!_

_Piccolo: It looks like some worthy foes have finally shown up_

_Gohan: Damn—!_

_Gohan: Piccolo—!_

_Trunks: I'm going to return what you did to me with interest_

_Trunks: Dad—!_

_Vegeta: I'll defeat them—!_

_Gohan: Vegeta—!_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (trying to keep from laughing) In stores this summer.

Goku: Heehee——

Vegeta: (wearing an eye-mask and cape) What, don't you think I can defeat them?

Goku: (giggles) Veggie sounded so heroic.

Vegeta: (smirks boastfully) Yes I am.

Chuquita: Somehow Mirai's "interest" line doesn't sound very threatening.

Vegeta: That's because indirect threats don't have the same impact as actual threats, like my line up there.

Chuquita: This is the movie where Veggie "lost all will to fight and seems to be lost in his own thoughts".

Vegeta: Yes...that was a very emotionally confusing time. There was a lot of hurt, pain, and anguish...

Goku: (eyes water up) (reaches over to hug Veggie)

Vegeta: (panicks, waves his hands infront of him to avoid hug) BUTTHATSALLGONENOW! REALLY!

Goku: (brings his arms back down, smiles at Veggie)

Vegeta: °WHEW°!

Chuquita: Welcome to part 3!

Vegeta: (takes eyemask and cape off) Yes, in this chapter Kakarrotto finds out Brolli's in the hotel and vise versa.

Goku: (narrows eyes, looms around Veggie protectively) I dislike Brolli...

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) We know that, Kakarrotto. We also know that I can take care of myself and don't need your services as a

personal body-guard.

Goku: (stares at Veggie intently, moves back only slightly)

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: Also in this chapter, the fusions visit the boardwalk!

Vejitto: (happily) And it will be FUN!

Gogeta: Yes it will! :)

Vegeta: o.O (does a double take, Vejitto and Gogeta no longer there) ...yeah.

Goku: (grabs Veggie and hugs on tightly)

Vegeta: Eep!

Chuquita: Also my mid-term's Monday so wish me luck!

Goku: (chirps) Good luck!

Vegeta: (squeezes out of Son's grip) And just when are you planning to study for this?

Chuquita: Tommorow.

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: Hey, I think I'll do alright, I just gotta review some of the people's names and titles and that sort of thing.

Vegeta: Alright....

Chuquita: OH! Also today we got the laptop working and I saw this funny Chibi Goku and super-deformed Veggie action figures

at Suncoast!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're kidding?

Chuquita: Nope! I'm going up there Monday after my mid-term and buying one. It's chibi ssj Goku (they have the ssj4 Goku too

but his figure looked a little off) and in the corner what it advertises as a free "chibi" figurine which is infact a sd

figurine; but who cares about the titles--it's a LITTLE Veggie!! (grins)

Goku: (happily) It looks like a plushie that the chibi me would carry around.

Chuquita: I'm also debating on whether or not to try some Pocky they sell there. I'll ask on deviantart if the stuff is

crunchy or chewy.

Vegeta: Like that aspect of the candy matters. (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Of course it does! OH! The laptop we just got started today. It's got a BEAUTIFUL screen AND 55.8GB of SPACE!

Goku: HEE——

Vegeta: (smirks) Sounds like fun.

Chuquita: It's gonna be GREAT! No more sitting back here twitching while my sister blasts the tv behind me at full volume!

I can type WHEREVER IN THE HOUSE I WANT!

Vegeta: (sighs nostalgically) Ahh, privacy...how I miss that.

Chuquita: (blinks) What do you mean?

Vegeta: (points to Goku)

Goku: (playing with Veggie's tank-top) Heehee, Veggie has such nice clothes...

Vegeta: (flushes bright red)

Chuquita: OH.... (to audiance) The only thing I have to get done before I can use that computer for my stories is get all

my stories including this current chapter onto cd since the new laptop doesn't have a floppy drive.

Vegeta: o.O You still store things on FLOPPIES!?

Chuquita: (embarassed) My stories, yeah. I write them in notepad its easier to move around such small files on a floppy. All

my comics and stuff eventually go to CD when I'm done with them though. Comics/images/copiesofdbzgtmovieseps = CD.

Stories--up until now = floppy.

Vegeta: Ahh.

Chuquita: (grins) And with that final thought from Veggie we leave you with Part 3!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

dl

/dl

_Summary: Ah, sun, surf, and free-chocolate-fudge! Bulma invites the whole gang for a week at the beach, but unbeknownst to her, something evil has followed them. Meanwhile, Goku and Raditsu take a one-day crash course on how-to-surf, Veggie builds a sandcastle to end all sandcastles, and the fusions and their fusion-mobile reek havoc upon the boardwalk! Will the beach survive its guests for the week? And how WILL Veggie react to Trunks and Goten's sand-mermaid craftsmanship? Find out!_

dl

/dl

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: That Awkward Silence l To the BIG arcade! l Elevator l Trunks's Challenge! Can Veggie defeat the "high score"? l Fun with Super-Soakers l Unwanted Confrentation l Hide the Veggie! l That's a BIG apple l Grandpa Kakarrotto? l Pizzaria l Fusion Tramcar Service l "That's a BIG tv..." l Play the games, Ride the rides l Fudge! l Veggie STOLEN?! Hurry Goku! l Bulma saves the day! Indirectly! l Themed Veggie Plushies l A Trip to the Spa l Video-Game Early Release l Sign me up? l Apology Cookies l The Missing Key and the Hole in the Staircase – Revisited l Fusion Detectives l Mud-Veggies l A gift for "Vejita" l The trip home l**

dl

/dl

Chuquita: Remember, Brolli's 4 years in the future too, so that's why he's slightly different as well.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thanks for the reminder.

* * *

* * *

" So! " Vegeta spoke up, breaking the silence between himself and Goku as they walked down the hallway, " Bulma was

asking you questions about me? "

The larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink, " She was just asking me questions about my re-lation-ship with Veggie.

Kinda like how Chi-chan does just at a much calmer level. "

" She knows its completely platonic, right? " the ouji said nervously.

" Of course she does! " Goku gasped.

" Of course....why wouldn't it be? "

" I don't know. "

" ... "

" ... "

The two saiyajin stopped for a moment, trying to avoid looking at each other, their faces starting to glow. They both

turned to each other at the same time.

" Kakarrotto-- "

" Veggie-- "

" ... "

" ... "

" "Buddies"...right? "

" Yes, we're buddies. That's all. "

They reached out and shook each other's hand.

" :) "

" ...you can let go now. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Huh? "

" We can't hold hands like this people will think things now let go. " the little ouji sputtered. Goku slowly let go

of his tight grip on Vegeta's gloved hand.

" Just, just follow me. " he said, shaken.

Goku perked up, " Whatever you say, Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now that is strange. " Vejitto said in awe, looking around the arcade.

" What is Jitto? " Gogeta, who's entire upperbody was hidden behind a gigantically large pile of orange tickets,

asked curiously while tilting his head.

" It doesn't look like there's any prizes around here. Or even a register to hand the tickets in to. " Vejitto

scratched his head.

" Oh you don't hand your tickets in HERE. "

Vejitto looked over to see Parisu at a crane game. She moved the lever around.

" This building's arcades are part of the "Ed's Funcade" arcades on the boardwalk. There's 3 of them there. The ones

on the boardwalk are the only ones you can actually turn your tickets in for prizes because these are just their subsidiary

arcades, meaning they're only an extension of the other ones but not with all the games of a regular arcade. "

" You mean there are arcades with more games than these? " Gogeta gasped with delight.

" Sure! "

" WOW! " his eyes sparkled and he looked over at the portara fusion, " Let's go THERE, Jitto! We can capsulize the

tickets and drive there in the Fusion-Mobile! "

" Alright! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air and grinned over at Parisu, " Thank u for helping us young

arcade-knowledgable girl! "

" You're welcome! " she chirped, then twitched as the item she'd picked up with the crane fell back into the pile,

" Doh! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm... " Brolli stood before one of the 4 elevators in the lobby, deep in concentration, " Building-workers! What

do these things do? "

The boy and girl, still afraid to come out after Brolli's burst over Vegeta earlier, hid quietly behind the desk.

The large saiyajin tilted his head and walked over to them, peering over the desk, " You don't have to hide. I'm not

going to hurt you. The only person I want to maim and kill in a slow crushingly painful manner is Kakarrotto. "

" Um...oh-kay. " the girl said uneasily, getting up, " Those are the elevators, they take you up and down between

floors as opposed to using the stairs.

" OH! I know what those are. My father had those on the spaceship. Or something similar to them. " Brolli nodded,

" Oh-kay then, I shall board the elevators in my second search for Vejita! " he said determindly, then held something up,

" Do you mind if I bring this magazine with me? "

" N--no, not at all. " she laughed nervously.

" Wonderful! " Brolli smirked, then dashed to the elevator and got inside, " HERE I COME, VEJITA! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Man, where ARE they? Toussan and Son-san should've been here by now. " Trunks said as he sat on the side of the

water-raft game's seat. Vejitto and Gogeta passed him, " H--hey, where are you going?...and what happened to all your

tickets? "

" We capsulized them! " Gogeta whipped out a small red capsule.

" And now we're taking them to the REAL arcade on the boardwalk so we can trade them in for "FABULOUS PRIZES"! "

Vejitto happily quoted.

" Just like "The Price is Right", but with TICKETS! "

" ...oh. " Trunks blinked as the fusions left, " --WAIT! "

" Hm? "

" Hm? " they both looked back at him at the same time.

" Do you guys even know WHERE this other arcade is? "

" There's 3 of them actually. " Vejitto pointed out.

" And no we don't thanks! " Gogeta chirped. Vejitto sweatdropped at him.

" But we WILL know, SOON! " Vejitto boasted, " Thanks to this handy boardwalk map given to us by Goten's friend! "

he whipped out the map.

" But I didn't-- " Trunks got confused.

" Her. " Gogeta pointed to Parisu.

" Yeah, you're not Goten's ONLY friend you know, Trunks! " Bura shouted from across the arcade.

The fusions and Trunks sweatdropped.

" Hmmph! What does she know. " Trunks folded his arms, then whispered to the fusions, " I'm Goten's BEST friend and

I met him first so I get dibs. "

" You know you shouldn't act like that. " Vejitto started off.

" Acting out Toussan-like tendencies can only lead to Toussan-like obsessive behavior and that is not healthy at

all. " Gogeta finished.

" And the way you can finish each other's thoughts in real-time is not? " Trunks said sarcastically.

" ? "

" ? "

" Come on Goggie! Let's go get that prize! " Vejitto said happily.

" WAHH! " Trunks fell over.

" HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered, " I hope its a "BRAND NEW CAR"! Or if not I'll accept a catamaran as well. "

" OOOOH. " Trunks zipped to his feet as Vejitto and Gogeta headed towards the elevators, " I do NOT exhibit

Toussan-like behavior on Goten! " he whipped around, " Goten! I don't try to hog you all the time like my Toussan does to

your Toussan do I? " he snapped, " I don't order you around! "

" Huh? " Goten was playing pac-man.

" GOTEN GET OVER HERE! " Trunks exclaimed, " I NEED YOU NOW! "

Bura sweatdropped in the distance.

" BUT I'M BUSY TRYIN' TO EAT THE DIGITAL PRETZEL! AND IT'S SALTED TOO! " Goten shouted back, his eyes locked on the

little pretzel he was trying to get to on the screen.

" What're you yelling for? "

Trunks turned around to see Vegeta and Goku standing there, " Oh, Toussan. Hi. "

" Heehee—— " Goku grinned.

" So where's this game you won first place in? " the ouji walked past Trunks and looked around, " Hm... not a very

large arcade. "

" Vejitto and Gogeta just left for the "real" one. " Trunks pointed out.

" So many flashing lights. " Goku said in awe.

Trunks led Vegeta to the rafting game and pointed to the name "Gotenks" at the top of the "10 Highest Scores List",

" THIS is it. " he said simply.

" 2400. That's not a very high score. " Vegeta folded his arms, then smirked, " This'll be easy. "

" Not as easy as you think. " Trunks said cooly.

The ouji hopped into the middle of the seat and grabbed the paddle, _::Its__ unusually WIDE for a rafting game::_ he

took a glance back at Trunks suspiciously. The demi-saiyajin was looking off in the other direction, whistling, " Think

you're so smart, do ya? " he whipped out a quarter and put it in, then grabbed the paddle again and prepared to start. His

eyes widened when on-screen appeared the simulated location to the game. In the raft on-screen were two players, " No WONDER

you got first place! This is a two-player game! You had Goten help you! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" Surprise! " Trunks said.

" °5° "

Vegeta sighed, _::Maybe__ I can do this on my own::_

" °4° "

_::But, but what if...::_

" °3° "

_::What if I CAN'T beat them? Trunks and Goten will taunt me about it the rest of this entire trip!::_

" °2° "

" Kakarrotto...get over here! " Vegeta finally spat.

" °1° "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered and bounced onto the left side of the seat, pushing Vegeta back to the right.

" °GO!° "

" PADDLE KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta shouted and the two set to work, moving the raft but not as fast and far as Vegeta had

previously hoped.

Trunks smirked; he was right. Vegeta and Goku were moving at two completely different momentums. Vegeta, who had

played many arcade games before with Trunks; was going as fast as he possibly could without breaking the machine while Goku,

who knew how to play but didn't very often; was moving at a steady pace, trying to outmatch that of the other rafts in the

game. The result was the raft leaning to the right while trying to move to the left.

" Hey Goten! You gotta come see this! " Trunks called out to him.

" Oh-kay! "

" Kuso...Kakarrotto you're moving too slow! " Vegeta complained.

" Well you're moving too fast! " Goku complained back to him.

" Hmm... " Vegeta trailed off in thought. He glanced up at the timer and an idea hit him, " I got it! Kakarrotto

we'll alternate! "

" Huh? "

" I push then you push, that's how you row isn't it? Left arm, right arm, left arm. That sort of thing. "

" YEAH! " Goku gushed, " Me first! " he said, then pushed forward and stopped for a moment for Vegeta to push. They

alternated and got back onto the track and were now moving past some of the other rafters.

" BWAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed as he pushed harder. They were gaining on the raft in first place. The two of them

started moving faster and finally caught up, then passed the first raft.

" We're WINNING! " Goku exclaimed, " Look Veggie we're WINNING! "

" ?! " Trunks gawked, " You gotta be kidding... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh... " Gogeta tilted his head along with the dinging and lighting up of the numbered elevator lights near

the top of the wall.

" That is so strange, it looks like someone's stopping at each and every floor! " Vejitto observed. The number 4 was

currently lit up.

6 floors down...

" VE-JITA! VEJITA! " Brolli ran down the hallway of floor 4, opening and searching each room on the floor, " Are you

in here? " he opened another door only to recieve a slap from a woman in a robe.

" How DARE you! Breaking and entering into other peoples rooms like that shame on you! " she snapped and slammed the

door shut on him.

Brolli stood there, baffled, " Uh, sorry? " he continued on, " VEJITA? " he reached the end of the hallway, then ran

back to the elevator and got back in. He forcefully pressed floor 5.

" °ding° "

" There it goes! " Vejitto said happily as Gogeta tilted his head slightly up more to align with the floor number.

" Ya know, that ki feels a little familiar. " Gogeta said outloud, nodding in deep thought.

" Very familiar. "

" As if it carries an eerie forboding of evil along with it. "

" A specific evil designed and decided to take on one of our parents. "

" Yup! "

" That it does. "

" °ding° "

" Floor 7! " Gogeta chirped.

" Well we can't wait for it to get up here, let's try the elevator next to it. " Vejitto walked over and pressed the

up button outside the closed doors to the elevator. The number 2 lit up and it started slowly making its way towards them.

" You'd think they'd have a faster way to move elevators by now. " Gogeta scratched his head.

" °ding° "

" Floor 8! " Vejitto grinned, then looked back at their own elevator and pouted, " Aw, still on 5! "

" °ding° "

" Floor 9! " Gogeta said, then turned to Vejitto, who smiled.

" 8! "

" °ding° "

" °ding° " both elevators reached their destination at once and opened up.

" Floor-- "

" --ten. " the figure stepped out of the elevator and passed Vejitto and Gogeta as they headed into the elevator

next store.

" Hi Brolli. "

" Hi Brolli. "

" Hi spawn of —♥Vejita♥— and the Evil Crybaby Screaming Brainless Creature of Doom. " he said casually.

" ... "

" ... "

" BROLLI! " both fusions gasped and lundged for the elevator door just to miss as it closed.

" OH NO! HE'S GONNA TRY AND STEAL TOUSSAN! " Gogeta freaked out. He grabbed onto Vejitto, " WE CAN'T LET HIM STEAL

TOUSSAN! "

" No we can't! " Vejitto nodded determindly and teleported them out of the elevator and infront of Brolli, who pulled

a double-take.

" WAH!? " he jumped back.

" WE CAN'T LET YOU STEAL TOUSSAN! " Gogeta poked him.

" Heh-heh-heh...haha...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--- " Brolli laughed evilly. Gogeta stared at him, confused. Brolli bent

down to the fusions' height, " --Vejita's on this floor isn't he? " he said calmly.

" No. " Vejitto said.

" Really? I think you're lying. "

" And just how would you know if I am lying or not? " Vejitto blinked.

" Ah,.....well, because I do! " he sputtered.

" That's not a very good rea-son! " Gogeta said in a sing-song voice. Brolli leered at him, " AHH! OH JITTO! " he

zipped behind Vejitto, then whipped out his water-gun and aimed it at Brolli. Vejitto reached for his own water-gun, then

sweatdropped when he found he didn't have it.

" Ah, Goggie? " he smiled cheesily at him.

" Here u go! " Gogeta whipped out Vejitto's water-gun and handed it to him. Both fusions aimed the super-soakers at

the large saiyajin.

" And what exactly are THOSE? " Brolli chuckled, amused.

" They're sub-atomic super-powered disintegration rays designed to de-molecularize your entire body! " Vejitto

smirked a Veggie-smirk.

" Oooh, good one Jitto! " Gogeta said, impressed.

" Heehee—— I made that one up off the top of my head. " he grinned.

" Uhh... " Brolli cocked an eyebrow, " So, they... "

" Rip your dna in half. " Vejitto chirped.

" OH! " Brolli paled, " Well, that's nice----HA! " he yanked the super-soakers away from the fusions, " HA! HA HA HA!

Now **I'VE** got YOU! "

" ... "

" ... "

The fusions blinked, then whipped out identical super-soakers to the last ones.

" Wha-huh!? " Brolli gawked, " Wait a...how did you...and where did you get tho-- " he looked down to see the ones he

had grabbed no longer there, then glanced back up to see both fusions grinning Son-style at him, " You're...really...REALLY

creepy, ya know that? "

" He fears what he cannot understand. " Vejitto commented.

" And THAT is the power of OUR-- " Gogeta started, then paused and whispered to Vejitto, " What did you call these

again. "

" Umm, I forget. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" Oh. "

" ... "

" ... "

" FIRE! " Vejitto ordered.

" WAHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! " Brolli let out a cry of terror as the

super-soakers blasted him and he fell to his knees in an overdramatic collapse.

Vejitto and Gogeta burst into giggles and ran past him back to the arcade.

" ... " Brolli suddenly opened one eye, then two. He sat up and sweatdropped, " Hey, they didn't rip apart my

genetical structure, they just got me WET! ERRRRRRRRRRRRRR... " he gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet, " WAIT'LL I GET

MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOU BOTH TO SHREDS!! " Brolli yelled as he ran down the hall after them.

" °SCREEEEE° " the fusions screeched to a halt before the open entrence to the arcade.

" KAASAN TOUSSAN! " Gogeta shouted.

" What is it! I'm--WE'RE busy defeating Trunks's high score! " Vegeta said, staring at the screen and rowing along

with Goku.

" Yeah! It is FUN! " Goku grinned.

" MOMMY! You can do that later we have to get you out of here NOW! " Vejitto exclaimed.

" Why? "

" Because he's comin to get you and he's gonna try and steal you away and I don't want to lose my Mommy!!! "

" "He"? " Vegeta paled and felt a shudder through his body. He sensed an increasingly large ki coming towards them

just as the raft crossed the finish-line.

" °WINNER°! °WINNER°! °NEW HIGH SCORE°! "

" YAY WE WON! We beat Trunks and Goten! TOGETHER! " Goku glomped onto Vegeta.

" HA! " Vegeta pointed at Trunks, who folded his arms and looked away in a sulking Veggie-like way of defeat.

" °ENTER NAME° "

" Oooh—— " Goku oohed.

" HA! " Trunks turned back to them, " You won't be able to fit it because neither could Goten and I! "

Vegeta looked at the keys and typed in, " **V**** E G E T A & K A K A Y** " then hit enter.

Trunks gawked, " There was an & SIGN!? Where did you find an & sign!? "

" Right here? " Vegeta pointed to the & on the screen that listed the options for letters and symbols.

" Hey, how come Veggie got to go first? " Goku pouted slightly.

" Because "Veggie" likes being on top and is insecure and petrified at the idea of being on the bottom, that's why. "

Vegeta said bluntly.

" Oh! " Goku said, as if enlightened.

" Being on bottom is the kind of thing that gives "Veggie" nightmares. "

" °STOMP° " a pair of heavy feet suddenly came down behind them.

Vegeta sensed the ki and paled, " Speaking of nightmares... "

" VEJITA! I've FOUND you! "

Vegeta cringed and turned around to see Brolli, who had suddenly switched back from killing-machine-bent-on-revenge

against-the-fusions-for-squirting-him to content 'Vejita'-obsessive saiyajin, " Uh, hi. " Vegeta waved nervously at him.

A burst of ki suddenly came from behind him. Goku had jumped to compact oozaru form and was now hissing at Brolli.

" KAKA...RROT...TOOO... " Brolli twitched in pure rage and burst into compact oozaru from as well, only he had bright

green fur as opposed to Goku's pink fur. The larger saiyajin started hissing right back at Goku.

" Oh God... " Vegeta gulped. He turned to his sons, " Trunks, Vejitto, Gogeta, get everyone else in this arcade, OUT,

NOW! "

" Got it! " Gogeta saluted him as they ran deeper into the arcade, grabbed Goten, Parisu, and Bura, and ran back

out.

" YOU.... " Brolli growled at Goku, " What are YOU doing here, KAKARROTTO. "

" I could ask u the very same thing u know! " Goku shouted back at him, his fur standing on end, " And I bet I know!

I bet you're here to try and take my Veggie! "

" And how do you take it he's YOURS huh? Who decided THAT! You don't have any PROOF! " Brolli snapped.

" Umm, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta tapped Goku on the shoulder. The large saiyajin instantly powered down to normal form.

" Yes my favorite little Veggie in the whole wide world? " Goku squealed with big sparkily eyes. Brolli cringed at

the high pitch of Goku's voice.

Vegeta's cheeks turned red, " Ah... "

" Heehee! " Goku picked Vegeta up under his arms, " Come on little Veggie lets go back my room where we'll be safe

from the big meanie and Chi-chan can make us some yummy snacks! "

" Ah... "

" That's my Veggie! " Goku gave him an extra squeeze, then walked off, but not without looking over his shoulder and

blowing a raspberry at Brolli.

" WHY YOU-- " Brolli lundged at Goku, who plugged Vegeta's ears with his fingers and let out a high-pitched

ear-piercing scream.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—————————— "

" AAAAAAAH!! " Brolli wailed in mental agony and fell to the ground in mid-flight, powering back down to normal as he

hit the floor, " Curse you....Kakarotto... " he managed to snarl above the buzzing sound in his head.

" Haha, I win! " Goku laughed and walked down the hall, snuggling the ever-glowing-bright-red little ouji closer to

him, " Mmm——, my **Veggie**! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And so you brought him here. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" Yup! " Goku chirped, playing with the glowing Vegeta's hair as he sat on one of the beds while Goten watched tv

from the other, flipping through the channels on the hotel room's remote.

" You should've seen Toussan, Kaasan! " Goten grinned, " He was really brave when he faced off against Brolli. "

" Yeah I can't believe that big meanie's here. " Goku pouted, " Doesn't he know you're not supposed to interupt a

Veggie's vacation without permission from that Veggie. "

" You act as if there's more than one. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then froze, " Oh my God there isn't more than one,

is there? "

" No. " Goku chuckled, " Not unless you count Veggie's clone or Veggie's android-look-a-like. Then there'd be 3! "

" Oh yeah...I forgot about the little ouji-droid. " Chi-Chi thought outloud, " Geez whatever happened to HIM? "

" I dunno. " Goku smiled as he played around with Vegeta's shirt and pants.

" HEY! HANDS OFF HIS PANTS! " Chi-Chi snapped and Goku froze, then slowly pulled his hands away, " There's dangerous

things down there ya know! "

" Really? " Goku lifted up the top of the glowing ouji's pants.

" DON'T PEEK AT THEM!! " Chi-Chi yelled again and this time Goku quickly zipped his hand back. She sighed, " Go wash

your hands Goku-san, I don't want you touching any food right after you've touched so much of the Ouji. You get a ouji-germ

in your mouth and you're DONE for! "

" Yes Chi-chan! " Goku nodded politely and walked over to the sink to wash up.

" ... " Goten looked over at Vegeta, then grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at his head.

" Oww! " Vegeta exclaimed, snapping out of it and sitting up, " Wait, what the--Kakarrotto? And Brolli? "

" Hahaha, you are safe NOW, Veggie-san! " Goten laughed, " Toussan heroically came to your rescue! "

" Uh...oh. " Vegeta blinked, then smirked over at the larger saiyajin washing his hands, " Thank you, Kakarrotto. "

" Aww, do not mention it little Veggie! I am just happy that you're safe here with us. "

" I wouldn't be too sure about that. " Vegeta snickered at Chi-Chi, who was holding up a large knife.

" I'm done with trying to kill you already! " she sweatdropped, " I'm just cutting some apples. "

" That must be a pretty big apple you're cutting then. " Vegeta chuckled.

Chi-Chi lifted something 3 feet tall out of a paper bag and dropped the heavy object on the table.

" Huh. Whadda ya know. That IS a "pretty big apple". " Vegeta muttered in surprise.

" Goku-san planted an apple tree this spring and somehow they all came out looking like THIS! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped,

pointing to the apple.

" Its enormous! "

" I know. "

" That is be-cause I have a green-thumb, right Chi-chan! " Goku grinned.

" Yup...you sure do. " Chi-Chi poked the apple, slightly uneasy.

" Need "help" cutting it? " Vegeta asked.

" Not from you. " she replied, mock-smiling at him. Vegeta laughed. Chi-Chi held the knife above her head like she

was wielding a sword, " HAAAAAA!! " the knife came down and slice the giant apple in half, " HA HA HA! " she cut more pieces

until the entire apple was back into normal-sized apple slices.

Goku, Vegeta, and Goten applauded her in shock.

" Heh—— " Chi-Chi grinned, proud of herself, " NOW, who wants some apples? "

" ME! "

" ME! " Goku and Goten raised their hands.

Vegeta cleaned out his ears with his fingers; it sounded like he'd just heard Kakarrotto in stereo, " o.O "

" Ouji? "

" I think I'll pass thanks. " he said, walking over to the fridge only to come face to face with a large fish. The

fish was staring at Vegeta with a gaping mouth, " Oh. "

" I caught it this morning! "

" Wha? " the ouji shook his head and looked over at Goku, who was sitting at the kitchen table with Chi-Chi and

Goten.

" The fish, I caught him this morning. " Goku repeated.

" Are you sure its even safe to eat? " Vegeta poked the fish in the head.

" Well we'll find out soon won't we! " the larger saiyajin said cheerfully.

" I have some microwavable food if you want, Ouji. " Chi-Chi shrugged.

" Not planning on cooking anything, are you? " Vegeta smirked.

" Hey, I'm on vacation. I don't plan to do any food preperation more complex than a sandwich on THIS trip. " she

nodded, " That's why we're going out for dinner.

" YEAH! We're getting PIZZA! " Goku grinned.

" Pizza? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " Can I come? "

" Why do YOU want to come with us? You're planning something. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

" °GASP° PLANNING something? Why Onna, whatever makes you think THAT! " Vegeta said in mock-surprise.

" ... "

" °sigh° Alright, listen. " he groaned, " Brolli's in this building. And we can actually all agree as a group that

we dislike him immensely. "

" Of course he's trying to kill my Goku-san. "

" And he wants to steal my Veggie! "

" Are there anymore apples? "

" Good. Now we also know that Brolli doesn't have the ability to sense ki or teleport. And since he still thinks

Kakarrotto and I are somewhere in the hotel-- "

" --you ARE. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" --then the wisest choice to make would be for us to leave the hotel where we'll be safe from him. " Vegeta

continued on, ignoring Chi-Chi's comment.

Goku opened a can of soda and took a sip, " Mmmm——, sounds GREAT Veggie! "

" So we're taking him WITH us to dinner now? " Chi-Chi twitched.

" Why not? I like Veggie-san. He's cool! " Goten chirped.

Vegeta gave Chi-Chi a big cheesy grin.

" ..."cool", right. " she said flatly.

" Well, in that case I say we get going. " Vegeta smirked, getting up, " Brolli's still on this floor somewhere and

if he finds us.... "

" I get where you're going with it Ouji, come on Goku-san, you can help me find my handbag, we'll teleport there. "

Chi-Chi said, getting up and leaving the room, " OH! Ouji! Is there anyone there for us to teleport TO? "

" Vejitto and Gogeta are going to the boardwalk, we can use them as a target. "

" Ahh. Good. " she said, then went back to searching, " I can't begin to imagine what would happen if we planned

this all out and then ended up having to sneak out of the hotel because you two didn't have a ki to teleport to. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" VEJITA! VEJITA! " Brolli shouted as he marched down the hallway on the 10th floor.

" HELLO! "

" ? " Brolli froze in place and struck a defensive position. He whipped around to face Chibi Pan, still in her

one-piece pink bathing-suit only this time holding her floatie as a toy instead of a floatation device. Brolli sweatdropped

at the sheer size of her in comparision to his own.

Pan stared up at him for a moment, then decided to point and chirped, " You're BIG! "

" ...yes. Yes I am. " he sweatdropped, " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Vejita and destroy Kakarrotto.

Goodbye. "

" GOOBYE! " Pan squealed in a tone only accomplishable by those genetically-related to Son Goku.

Brolli twitched and walked away.

" ... " Pan stood there, waiting for a moment, then waddling off after the large saiyajin.

" VEJITA! " Brolli flung open another door only to come upon an unused room. He sighed.

" Who's Ve-ji-tah? "

" !!! " Brolli looked over his shoulder and sighed at the chibi, " You still here? "

" I just wanna know. "

" If I tell you will you leave? "

" :D " Pan grinned Son-style.

Brolli sighed, " I'm looking for Vejita. He's a saiyajin, like me. Only Vejita's much smaller and leaner and he has

spiky hair and a v-shaped widows peak and he has a furry brown tail and very dark brown hair and Vejita is so VERY....ah... "

" Pretty? " Pan tilted her head.

" Uh, hai. That works! "

" Huh? " Pan looked up. She suddenly had a kiddie doodlepad in her hands.

" What's that? " Brolli pointed to it.

" My doodles! " she chirped and held the notepad up, " Ojichan makes doodles too but his are MUCH better than mine! "

Brolli looked at the drawings on the paper. Most were scribbles, there were a few animals, and there was another

scribble that sat next to a more advanced drawning.

" That's one Ojichan drew! " Pan pointed to the drawing.

Brolli's jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was a drawing of a plushie-Vegeta, " It's VEJITA! "

Pan looked at the picture and laughed, " Haha, NO, that's Veggie-san! He's Ojichan's very best friend! "

" Veggie? " Brolli said the word as if it were from a foreign language.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::__" I bet you're here to try and take my Veggie! ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Kakarrotto... " Brolli gasped, then paused and almost burst into laughter, " Kakarrotto's a, a GRANDPARENT? Ha..ha,

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah that's RICH! " he looked down at Pan, " Yes, I can only slightly see the relation, but its there. Your

"ojichan"'s name is Kakarrotto, isn't it? "

" Kaka.....OH! That's what Veggie-san calls Ojichan! " she nodded happily.

" Wonderful. " the large saiyajin clasped his hands together, " Say, Kakarrotto's GRAND-DAUGHTER, do you happen to

know which room Kakarrotto is staying in? "

" Umm, " Pan looked down the hallway. All the doors looked exactly the same. The chibi blinked, " Hmm.......I don't

know! " she chirped.

" WAHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Brolli fell over. He lept to his feet and shook his fist, " Why did I even bother asking someone

related to Kakarrotto in the first place. " he grumbled, " VEJITA!! " he flung open the door to the next room. Another empty

one, " °Sigh°! This is pointless...there must be a way to get Vejita's attention faster than this..... " he paused, then

took a deep breath, " **VEJITAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** " Brolli screamed at the top of his lungs as he stood with his back to the door

of room 110.

" Oh God...he's right outside the DOOR! " Vegeta gulped, walking away from the door only to backup into a large warm

lump and be scooped up like a plush toy, " °eep°! "

" I won't let the meanie take my Veggie away. " Goku nodded determindly.

" Umm, good for you Kakarrotto! " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Could you let me down now? "

" GOKU-SAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!? " Chi-Chi exclaimed, walking back into the room with her handbag.

Vegeta smirked at her, " Can't you tell Onna? Kakay's about to carry me across the threshold. Right Kakay? " he

tugged on Goku's cheek. The larger saiyajin turned bright pink in the face, then promptly dropped Vegeta onto the couch and

dashed off to the bathroom.

" Naughtythoughtsnaughtythoughtsnaughtythoughts! " Goku yelped frantically, slamming the door behind him.

" We should just forget about bringing you with us and chuck you out into that Goku-killing monster's arms right

now! " Chi-Chi complained and pointed to the door, which shook by its hindges for a second, frightning her.

" VEJITA!! ARE YOU IN THERE! "

" You wouldn't DARE. " the ouji smirked.

" Are you challanging me? "

" Maybe I am.... "

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH.......°sigh° oh forget it, I can't sacrifice you, it would break Goku-san's heart. " Chi-Chi

relented and flopped down on the couch as well.

" °FWUUUSH°! " the sound of a sink being turned off in the bathroom caught Vegeta and Chi-Chi's attention. Goku

waddled out of the room, his face still slightly flushed.

" You oh-kay, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked, concerned.

" Aw, I'm oh-kay. It's just harder to get the naughty thoughts to go away than it used to be, that's all. " Goku

laughed nervously.

Vegeta pulled out a bottle of peasant-repel and sprayed it at Goku, who sweatdropped, " Any better? "

" I am not sure. " Goku blinked.

" **VEJITAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!** "

" Oooh, somebody's ki is rising VERY fast. " Goten oohed, tilted his head at the shaking front door.

" QUICK! Teleport us NOW! GO GO GO! " Vegeta grabbed onto one of Goku's arms. Chi-Chi grabbed the other and Goten

grabbed Goku's tail.

" Off we go! " Goku happily exclaimed and teleported them out of sight just as Brolli burst into the room.

" AH-HAH!......ohhh. " he pouted at the empty room, " Vejita isn't here....yet his scent freshly lingers in this

room as though he'd suddenly decided to escape. " Brolli folded his arms and walked into the room, then stuck his head

through the open window in the bedroom, " HAH--- "

" ... " there was nothing flying around outside for miles except for a few seagulls.

" ---KUSOOO...he's escaped again! That bawling baka probably teleported him somewhere!....I need to start learning

how to do that. " Brolli turned to leave only to trip over a small hidden backpack, " OOF! " he landed on his chest.

" °squeak°squeak°squeak°squeak°! " the sound of several squeaks at once came from the backpack. Brolli sat up and

dusted himself off.

" Hmm, I wonder what THIS could be... " he opened the backpack and let out a gasp, " Vejita plushies....adorable

squishy little Vejita plushies, there's got to be at least a dozen of them in here! " the large saiyajin beamed, then took

one out, " And they all have unique individual little outfits!! Where did they COME from? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MY VEGGIE PLUSHIES!!! " Goku shrieked in horror.

The entire population of the Pizzaria turned their attention to him.

" Goku-san! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, embarassed, " Be quiet. " she whispered, " The pizza'll be here soon anyway. "

" What Veggie plushies? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the saiyajin sitting next to him. Across from them in the booth

were Chi-Chi and Goten.

" The ones I made from scratch who keep me comfort in times of sadness and fear when my real Veggie is unable to be

there so I could hug him and hold him and make all the scary stuff in my head and Veggie's head disappear. " Goku gulped,

worried.

" ...oh. " Vegeta said, uneasy. He looked over at Chi-Chi.

" Hey, better to let him have plush toys then worry about him seeking YOU out for comfort whenever he's depressed. "

she shrugged.

" ... " the ouji turned back to Goku, " Exactly how many of these "plush toys" do you have total, Kakarrotto? "

" 30. "

" WHAT?! " his face turned bright red.

" But I only brought 12 of them with me! And they're only 6 inches tall. " Goku held up 6 fingers.

" I can't believe this. " Vegeta mumbled in shock.

" I brought with me Pajama-Veggie, Gi-Veggie, Partytime-Veggie, Snacktime-Veggie, Surfs-up-Veggie,

Royal-saiyajin-armor-Veggie, Superhero-Veggie, Hug-me-Veggie, Bathtime-Veggie, Sleepy-Veggie, Kiss-the-Cook-Veggie, and

Regular-Veggie. " Goku rattled off the names of the plushies he'd made, " I even brought my little me plushie! " he whipped

out a Goku plushie wearing an orange gi, " It helps get rid of bad thoughts when you use plushies to act out how you feel. "

he handed the Goku-plushie to Vegeta.

" Hmmmm——, how VERY interesting. " Vegeta smirked at the Goku plushie. Chi-Chi paled.

" You keep your hands off it, Ouji. " she narrowed her eyes.

" Yeah I'd like to, but you see, I have bad thoughts I need to act out..using this plushie. " he grinned, then had

the Goku-plushie waddle over to a small packet of ketchup and pick it up.

" Aww! Veggie that's so cute! " Goku gushed.

" Open wide. " the ouji said in a teasing voice. Goku opened his mouth and Vegeta squeezed the plushies arms

together around the packet, causing the ketchup to squirt out and fire into Goku's mouth where the larger saiyajin swallowed

it whole.

" MMM! " Goku smiled.

Vegeta smiled back.

" ♥ "

" ! " Vegeta's face flushed red.

" Pizza! " the waitress said and set down a large pizza infront of the quartet, then left.

" I...guess we should get to eating now. "

" ♥ "

" Haha...yup. "

The larger saiyajin leaned over towards him, " I luv u Veggie——— " Goku said as if in a daze, " Veggie's my absolute

favorite. "

" Your "favorite" what? "

" My ♥**FAVORITE**♥**.** "

" ... "

" ... "

" Heh-heh-heh. " Chi-Chi chuckled at the nervous Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a small snort at her, then whipped out a small thesaurus, " Favorite, favorite, favorite---AH!

_::Favorite - Noun: Pet, Darling, Choice, Preference. Adj: Prefered, Pet, Much Loved, Beloved, Most Wanted, Desired.::._ "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Great, it starts with "pet" and ends with "desired". " he muttered, " Hmm. " the ouji turned around

only to yelp and come almost nose-to-tip of a slice of pizza.

" Veggie needs to eat! " Goku said cheerfully.

Vegeta watched the little kaka-germs that had been on Goku's hand squiggle around ontop of the pizza sweetly eating

up tidbits of cheese and purring softly, " Ah, ya know what Kakarrotto I'll cut my own slice, thanks. " he laughed nervously,

then took a piece still on the plate and started to eat.

" You know Ouji, Goku plays games with his Ouji-plushies all the time. " Chi-Chi started out in a mock-innocent tone.

" What °chew° kinds of games? " Vegeta asked while eating.

" Oh, °chew° all kinds. "

" SHH! " Goku gave a her a shhing sign.

" What? What was that? " the ouji looked back and forth between Goku and Chi-Chi.

" Alright Goku-san I won't tell him. " Chi-Chi smiled at the larger saiyajin, who wagged his tail, " It's none of the

Ouji's business anyway. "

Vegeta looked over at Goku and shifted uneasily, then continued to eat his pizza.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Behold, Goggie, the BOARDWALK! " Vejitto exclaimed happily as they stood just outside the Pizzaria.

" WOW... " Gogeta's eyes widened in awe, " It is so shiny and large! "

" And somewhere on that boardwalk is an arcade in which we will be able to trade our tickets for AMAZING prizes! "

Vejitto nodded.

" I do enjoy amazing prizes, Jitto. " Gogeta said happily, then whipped out a capsule and tossed it to the ground to

reveal the Fusion-Mobile. He hopped into the front passanger's seat and Vejitto got behind the wheel, then drove up onto the

boardwalk.

" Hmm, no vehicles beyond this point. " Vejitto read a sign outloud as he passed it.

" Aww, that means US, doesn't it Jitto? " Gogeta pouted.

Vejitto sighed, " Yes it does. " they passed by a tramcar parked at the end of the boardwalk, " Unless.... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WATCH THE TRAMCAR PLEASE! WATCH THE TRAMCAR! " Gogeta shouted through the megaphone as paraded back and forth

between the 5 empty carts the fusions had borrowed. They had placed a large sticker reading "TRAMCAR" over the Fusion-Mobile

logo, " WATCH IT! WATCH!! " Gogeta took the megaphone down and poked his head in the back of the Fusion-Mobile, " I LIKE

using megaphones, Jitto. It's fun yet it gives me an added feeling of, " he held the megaphone infront of his face, " POWER.

Heeheehee. "

Vejitto glanced out the window, " Hey look! It's an arcade! " he stopped the Fusion-Mobile.

Gogeta red the arcade's title, " Ed's Funcade 2. " he paused for a moment, then broke into a grin, " This is it!

That's the name of the arcade Goten's girl friend--not to be confused with girlfriend--told us we could bring our tickets! "

" HOORAY! "

" HOORAY! " they both cheered.

" ...but where do I park? " Vejitto sweatdropped, looking around the boardwalk.

" We could just leave the Fu--ah, TRAMCAR here. " Gogeta said the word loudly to make it appear true.

" Alright then! " Vejitto took the keys out and left the Fusion-Mobile on the boardwalk. Gogeta followed him out and

they entered the arcade. Unbeknownst to the fusions, people began getting on the carts they had attached to the back of the

truck and sitting down.

" WOW, she was right, it DOES look a lot bigger than the one in the hotel. " Vejitto said in awe.

" Oooooh, vir-tual reality. " Gogeta grabbed a pair of chunky-looking glasses.

Vejitto tilted his head at Gogeta. The dance fusion dug his hands in his pants pockets, then frowned and pulled the

glasses off, " No more quarters? "

" No more quarters. "

And with that they walked back to the counter.

" Here to turn your tickets or coins in? " the woman behind the counter asked them.

" Yup! That we are! " Vejitto said cheerfully, " Goggie? "

Gogeta tossed the capsule onto the table to reveal their massive collection of orange tickets. The woman's eyes

nearly popped out of her head.

" Ah, right. I'll get right on it. " she took the tickets and and placed them onto a scale which read the number of

tickets and weight, " 70,000 TICKETS?! " the woman gasped.

" Is that good? " Gogeta asked anxiously.

" Umm, young men, the highest prize value we have in the arcade is 50,000 tickets. " she sweatdropped.

" We'll take it! " Vejitto grinned, " ...what is it? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW that's a BIG tv, Jitto. "

" Yeah, but its OUR big tv! " Vejitto carried the gigantic tv over his shoulders as they left the arcade, " Goggie

could you capsulize it for me, I don't think we'll be able to fit it in the Fusio---TRAMCAR. "

" Oh-kay! " Gogeta tossed the capsule at the tv and capsulized it, " There! Nice and snug! " he put the capsule in

his pocket and hopped in the passanger's seat. Vejitto got in and adjusted the mirror.

" Uh-oh. Goggie I think we have passangers. "

" Hm? " Gogeta looked back. The people all held up 5 dollar bills. Gogeta whipped out his megaphone, " WATCH THE

TRAMCAR! " he shouted at them.

" ... " the people blinked, their hair and clothes now windblown.

Gogeta sat back down in his seat and smiled content, " My job here is done. "

" Maybe they think we're a REAL tramcar, Goggie. " Vejitto suggested.

" °GASP° You mean they will pay us MONEY to drive down further a-cross the boardwalk? " he gasped in surprise.

" Mmm-hmm! " Vejitto nodded, smirking, " And we could use the money we get from driving these people to buy tickets

to ride **THAT!** " he pointed to a gigantic red roller-coaster in the distance. Those on the roller-coaster carts when down

the slope screaming at the top of their lungs.

" It is BEAUTIFUL, Jitto. " Gogeta sniffled with joy.

" That it is Goggie. " Vejitto clasped his hands together, " Well, LET'S GO! " he pumped his fist in the air, " Will

you please co-llect our 5 dollar fee, Mr. Megaphone Operator? "

" I would be HAPPY to, Mr. TRAMCAR driver. " Gogeta turned around, then spotted two ice-cream police near the last

cart, " Eep! " he burst into ssj and put a pair of large sunglasses on, then started taking the money from those in the

carts, " Thank you, enjoy the ride. Thank YOU enjoy the ride. Thank you enjoy the RIDE? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. ALL WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT BROLLI-SAMA! " Brolli exclaimed, tapping one of the

small Vegeta-plushies on the back and causing a domino effect that sent all 12 of them falling onto their bellies, " Heh-heh

heh. Oh that's so cute. "

" There he is, Aunt Bulma. There's the big man who's looking for Veggie-san! " a voice chirped behind Brolli, who

looked over his shoulder to see Bulma standing in the doorway along with chibi Pan.

" YOU SQUEALED! " he pointed at Pan accusingly.

" Huh? "

Brolli then glanced up to see Bulma, " Oh, its you. You're Vejita's WIFE, aren't you. "

" Technically we're not married, but we do have 3 children together if that's what you mean. " Bulma said, then

raised and eyebrow, " Are those Vegeta DOLLS? "

" They're plushies, not dolls. See how they squeak. " Brolli held one up and squeezed it.

" °SQUEEEAK°! " the plushie squealed.

" Did you...make those? "

" No, I found them in a backpack in this room. " he held up the backpack which on the back red in big childish

letters "Property of Son Goku".

" ...oh dear. "

" So! Who makes them and where do I buy more! " Brolli demanded them.

" I don't think you buy those. " Bulma picked one of the plushies up, " Why is this one wearing only a fuzzy blue

towel? "

" Oh, that's Bathtime-Vejita, it says so on his tag. " Brolli pointed to a tag on the back-foot of the plushie.

" He put TAGS on them?! " Bulma gawked.

" It even came with this cute little tub! Look! " he held up a small porcelain bathtub.

" That's....nice. " Bulma nervously sat the plushie in the empty tub.

" °squeak°! " the Vegeta-plushie squeaked happily.

" I enjoy them so. " the large saiyajin stared at the plushies in a daze.

" Looks like I'm going to have to have another talk with Son-kun. " Bulma sighed, " What's with you guys and Vegeta

anyway? "

" You wouldn't understand, blue-hairred human-woman who has sex with Vejita. " Brolli shrugged it off and stood up.

Bulma sweatdropped, " I AM a genius you know, if I can break apart the rules of time and space I can certainly

understand YOUR problem. "

" My PROBLEM is that Vejita keeps avoiding me! And running away! "

" That's because you frighten him. "

" KAKARROTTO looms over Vejita all the time and Vejita doesn't avoid HIM! " Brolli ranted. Bulma backed out the door,

hoping he wouldn't get any angrier.

" Well, Son-kun and Vegeta have a long and slightly unusual relationship with each other. Vegeta barely knows you. "

" Hmm...you're right. Vejita DOES barely know me. I should send him a letter asking him out and we could sit down

somewhere and talk until he no longer barely knows me at all! BRILLIANT! " he shook Bulma's hand. He grabbed a piece of paper

and wrote something down on it in saiyago, " I'm going to deliver this to Vejita RIGHT NOW! Thanks blue-hairred mate to

Vejita! " he waved to Bulma and ran off.

Bulma stood there as Brolli happily dashed to the elevator and got in, " ... "

" °DING°! " the elevator closed and lowered Brolli down.

Bulma sweatdropped, " I should go call Vegeta and warn him about this. " she took out her cellphone.

" Haha! TOYS! " Pan glomped Party-time-Veggie; who had on a little party-hat and a noisemaker in his hands. He wore

a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt which read "Let's Party!" in big bubble-letters, " They're so soft and they squeak when

you hug them! "

" Yup. " Bulma picked Bathtime-Veggie back up, " Maybe I should ask to talk to Son-kun too while I'm at it. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" That was YUMMY pizza, huh! " Goku said happily as he, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Goten left the pizzaria.

" Hey where'd Vejitto and Gogeta go? " Goten asked.

" Who knows. " Chi-Chi shrugged.

" They probably went to go change their tickets in for a prize. " Vegeta replied, then watched the taller rides in

the distance. There was a giant ferris wheel and a huge roller-coaster, " Hmm. This could be interesting. " he smirked.

" What? " Chi-Chi asked suspiciously.

" Oh, nothing. "

The group started to walk towards and onto the boardwalk.

" Onna how do you feel about roller-coasters? " Vegeta said innocently.

" Why do you ask? " she narrowed her eyes.

" Oh, no reason. " a thought bubble appeared over the ouji's head with him, Goku, and Chi-Chi on a roller-coaster.

The coaster went upside-down and Chi-Chi fell out the top as it turned back over. Vegeta pointed and laughed as the coaster

went down another ramp, " Heh-heh-heh. "

" Veggie that's not very nice. " Goku sweatdropped.

Vegeta promptly popped his thought-bubble, " You could see that? "

" I can see ALL, Veggie. " Goku's eyes widened super-wide on the world "ALL".

" Ah, hehheh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Right. " they walked past a water-gun game, " Hey Kakarrotto? Wanna-- "

" OHVEGGIELOOKITSSOCUTE! " Goku gushed already at the stand and staring sparkily-eyed at a giant plush teddy-bear.

" What are you going to do with that if you win it? You'll only play with it til we get home and then it'll be

stuffed in storage and forgotten. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" But its so CUTE!! "

" °sigh° Why do I bother? "

" **I** can win that stuffed toy for you, Kakay. " Vegeta boasted.

" —♥**Really**, Veggie♥—? " Goku stared at the ouji in awe and wonder.

Vegeta's face turned red, " Ah, yeah. Of course I can. It'll be easy. " he looked down the row to see the rest of the

people at the station and chuckled, " VERY easy. " he sat down at booth number 1 and handed the worker at the stand a dollar.

" RACERS! " another worker, this one with a microphone, shouted, " ON YOUR MARK! AT THE SOUND OF THE BELL THE RACE

WILL BEGIN! °DING°! "

With that water burst out of the guns and shot at the targets causing a long line of miniture plastic boats to move

across to the other side.

" You can do it Veggie! GO GO GO! I **KNOW** YOU CAN WIN! " Goku cheered Vegeta on. The ouji grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I **KNEW** YOU COULD WIN! Thank you SO MUCH Veggie! " Goku gushed, glomping the large stuffed bear. Vegeta beamed

with pride and Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes.

Goten paused as they passed a fudge shop. A girl stood outside with a tray full of fudge.

" Try a free sample? " she offered.

" Oh-kay! " Goten chirped and promptly took the tray and walked off, eating as he caught up to the others.

" ... " the girl stood there for a second, then sweatdropped, " This is not my day. HEY GET BACK HERE! "

" Mmmm———— " Goten sighed happily.

" Goten where'd you get that?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

" It's a free sample, Kaasan! Try some! " Goten happily held out the tray only to be bopped on the head, " OWW! " he

rubbed his head and looked up to see the fudge shop girl. She grabbed the tray from him and walked back to her post.

" Crazy tourist.. " she grumbled.

" What was that all about? " Goku tilted his head.

" I dunno. " Goten shrugged and they continued on.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OOOOOOOOOH, now THAT looks FUN! "

" I don't think so, Goku-san. "

The group was now standing infront of a bungee ride in which two people were strapped to a bungee connected to two

very long and very tall poles. The bungee would be released and send them flying upward, then down, upsidedown, and in all

different directions until it slowed to a halt.

" Please Chi-chan I bet you'll like it once you try! " Goku pleaded.

" No! Besides I'm sure there's a very good reason why it has such a short line. It's probably dangerous. " she

nodded.

" I'll come with you on the ride Kakay. " Vegeta spoke up.

" !? " Chi-Chi opened her mouth.

" OH-KAY! " Goku gushed, picking the ouji up under the arms and walking over to the small line infront of the ride.

He rubbed Vegeta's back while waiting, " Mmmm——— "

Vegeta grinned evilly at Chi-Chi from the line and rubbed Goku in return, " Mmmm——— "

Chi-Chi twitched, " Evil little Ouji.... "

" Excuse me sir? "

" Huh? " Goku looked over to see a man standing next to the ticket booth.

" Your...companion isn't tall enough to go on this ride. " he motioned to Vegeta.

" WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT TALL ENOUGH!? " Vegeta exclaimed, then hopped out of Goku's grasp and landed

infront of the the cardboard cut-out of a large ruler. The ouji's head was just below the red line. Vegeta twitched, " Wait!

What about the hair? "

" Hair doesn't count. "

" KUSO... " he snorted, " Well it should. "

" Aw, its oh-kay Veggie. " Goku patted him on the shoulders comfortingly, " I'm sure SOMEONE will come ride with me.

" he looked over at Chi-Chi w/big sparkily eyes.

" ACK!? I told you I'm not riding that! Just look at--- " Chi-Chi suddenly noticed the smug look of confidence on

Vegeta's face. She glared at him and turned back to Goku, " --of COURSE I'll go on the ride with you Goku-san, because I love

you and, unlike the Ouji, I fit the ride's height-requirements! " she patted Goku's hand only to be instantly glomped.

" THANK U CHI-CHAN! " Goku squeezed tightly and let go, Chi-Chi gasping for air, " I do not know WHAT I would do if I

had to go on the ride all alone. "

Chi-Chi looked over at the ride uneasily. It looked like a giant reconstruction of a child's slingshot, " Yeah...I

wouldn't want you to be lonely up there... "

" Have fun Onna! I'll be over here watching from a safe distance incase the ride collapses! " Vegeta said cheerfully,

walking back over to where Goten stood. A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead, " Heh-heh, this'll certainly be interesting to

watch. " he looked over as the worker strapped Goku and Chi-Chi onto the ride, " Eh Kaka-spawn? " he looked over to see

Goten no longer there and instead Brolli standing a foot away and waving to the ouji. Vegeta paled and glanced out of the

corner of his eye at Goten who now had a lump on his head and was lying on the ground unconsious, " Uh....hi. "

" Hi Vejita. " Brolli smirked, hovering over the little ouji, " I wrote you a letter. " he held it out. Vegeta

cautiously reached out and took it from him, then opened it to see the letter was written in saiyago.

" _"Dear Vejita, I would like to take you to a place of dining so we could get to know each other better._". " he

translated into english as he read, " Huh. But why would you write the letter if you were going to personally deliver it to

me in the first place where you could've instead just asked me in person. "

" Simple. " Brolli said innocently, then twisted his smirk into an evil grin, " I needed to get you distracted

SOMEHOW! " he grabbed the ouji under one arm and ran off.

" °ACK°!? WHAT THE---WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO!!! "

" WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! " Goku squealed as he and Chi-Chi flung back and forth on the ride.

" Haha..ha...this is actually pretty fun. " Chi-Chi laughed, then saw something large running away below them, " Hey!

Goku-san look its Brolli! AND HE KNOCKED OUT OUR SON!! " she fumed, seeing Goten unconsious, " ...oh, and took the Ouji. "

she said as if it were nothing important.

" HE'S GOT MY VEGGIE?! " Goku gasped, then turned to her, " Come on Chi-chan! We have to stop him! "

" And how are we going to do that? We're stuck on this ride! "

" Hee— hold on tight! " the large saiyajin smiled.

" ...what do you mea--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Chi-Chi screamed as Goku burst into ssj, ripping the ropes tied to

their bungee and sending them hurtling forward towards the boardwalk. Just before they hit the pavement Goku and Chi-Chi

screeched to a halt, hovering themselves inches above it.

" °whew° "

" °whew°"

" ...that was FUN! " Goku grinned, getting out of the bungee. He powered back down to normal and suddenly got a

determined look on his face, " Come Chi-chan! Let's go stop that big meanie and save my Veggie! "

" Alright. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the look on Goku's face, " But do you mind if we help Goten first? "

" Hm? OH! Sure! We cannot just leave him alone and unconsious on the side of the boardwalk! Tramcars will run all

over him! " Goku said, helping Chi-Chi help Goten to his feet.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW Jitto! $140 dollars just for one tramcar ride! " Gogeta and Vejitto surveyed the money they'd collected. They

had stopped the disguised Fusion-Mobile; carts still attached, infront of the part of the boardwalk with the gigantic red

roller-coaster.

" Just think how much we'll make if we do this all week! " Vejitto grinned.

" But what would we do with all that money? "

" ...I don't know. " Vejitto blinked, confused, " But I DO know that some of it is going towards THAT! " he pointed

to the roller-coaster just as one of its carts rushed by, screaming and causing the fusions to be temporarily windblown.

" It will be an enjoyable time for all! " Gogeta nodded happily, then felt a tap on his back, " Hm? " he looked over

and gasped, " BROLLI! "

" GASP! " Vejitto gasped.

" Yes, hello children of —♥Vejita♥— and #KAKARROTTO#. " he almost snarled the name out, " Do you happen to know of

any nearby quiet resturants around here were people can have enlightning conversations with each other? "

" Who are you conversing with? " Gogeta tilted his head.

" And what's behind your back? " Vejitto pointed to Brolli's arms, both of which were holding Vegeta behind him.

" Nothing. " he replied shortly.

" I do not know, I think its definately SOMETHING. " Vejitto nodded.

" OR someONE. " Gogeta added.

Brolli backed up, " Itsnonenofyourbusiness! Now please point me in the direction of a resturant. "

" Why, are you hungry? " Gogeta asked.

" There's an Ice Cream Orbs stand a few feet from here. " Vejitto chirped.

" It's called "The Ice Cream of the FUTURE". " Gogeta grinned.

" VEGGIE-THIEF!!! " a voice shouted out in the distance and Vejitto and Gogeta could see Goku and Chi-Chi running

towards them, something large hanging over Chi-Chi's back.

" Errr.. " Brolli growled in annoyance, then rushed past the fusions and into the area containing the group of rides

the two had been staring at.

" OOOH! " Goku sped after him, bursting into ssj.

Chi-Chi noticed the fusions, " What are doing just standing there! The Ouji's in danger! "

" Chi-Chi is that Goten on your back? " Vejitto pointed to him.

" I bet Onna hit him. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

" I DIDN'T HIT HIM! Brolli knocked him unconsious so he wouldn't try to stop him. " Chi-Chi explained.

" OH! "

" OH! "

" NOW HURRY UP AND HELP! " she shouted and started to run off.

" WAIT! "

Chi-Chi paused and turned around to see Vejitto with his hand out. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket to

reveal a small remote. He pointed and aimed it at the disguised Fusion-Mobile, then pressed a button. The Fusion-Mobile

undisguised itself, then a gigantic rocket popped out either side of the former ice-cream-truck and the truck itself became

3 times bigger.

" It'll make MUCH more sense if you ride in the Fusion-Mobile with us, running with Goten on your back like that's

just gonna slow you down anyway! " Vejitto grinned.

Chi-Chi looked over at the 'transformed' Fusion-Mobile, " Well, I guess so. It looks safe and it can't be any worse

than that ride I was on before was at the beginning. "

The fusions grinned at her.

" :) "

" :) "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WAHHHHHHHH!! THIS IS WORSE! MUCH **MUCH** WORSE!! " Chi-Chi held tight onto her chair next to Goten in the 2nd Row

that had popped up in the vehicle, " WHY do we need to go so fast anyway?! "

" To be able to keep up with Toussan and Brolli of course. " Vejitto nodded.

Chi-Chi managed to get out of her chair and stumble to her feet against the force pushing on them from in front. She

looked out the main window to see Goku zipping and chasing Brolli across the sky, Brolli still having a tight hold on Vegeta,

" What made him randomly snap and decide to just take the Ouji anyway? "

" Brolli said something about taking Toussan out to a resturant to talk. " Gogeta tried to remember.

" Oh. "

" ... "

" ... "

" But what does that have to do with kidnapping him? " Vejitto pondered.

" Maybe... " Chi-Chi started out, still thinking it over, " Maybe he saw Goku-san on the ride and panicked. "

" HAAAAA! " Goku flew at Brolli, who dodged. Vegeta had burst into ssj2 and was currently trying to pull himself

free.

The little ouji took a deep breath and just as Goku flew at them from the other direction slid downwards out from

against the largest saiyajin's side and gasped for air, " °WHEW°! "

" VEJITA! "

" VEGGIE? "

" ATTENTION! " all three saiyajin froze, " THIS IS THE WILDWOOD BEACH POLICE! YOU ARE CAUSING A DANGER TO THOSE

AROUND YOU. PLEASE LAND IMMEDIANTLY AND LEAVE THIS AREA OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO ESCORT YOU OUT. "

" Uh.... " Brolli blinked at the large hovering device.

" Helicopter. " Vegeta said flatly.

" OH! "

" Come on Kakarrotto, let's go. I have a feeling I'm going to need to clean up after this. " Vegeta hovered near

the larger saiyajin.

" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku chirped, then paused, " I wonder who reported us anyway? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So it was you, huh? " 2 hours had passed. Vegeta had had a 2nd shower and was now in the kitchen of their 'room'

with Bulma. Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten had gone back to the hotel as well--just to be safe. The fusions flew Vegeta home and

were currently going through the kitchen Vegeta and Bulma were in looking for snacks. Brolli, embarassed, sat outside the

elevators on the 10th floor.

" Well after he left to go find you I knew it couldn't be good; so I followed him. I didn't call the police until

AFTER he kidnapped you though. " Bulma explained. She sighed, " I'm not sure which one has the bigger emotional issues;

Brolli or Son-kun! "

" What's wrong with Kakarrotto? " Vegeta blinked.

" When Pan showed me the most-recent room Brolli had broken in to, I found him playing with these. " she pulled out

a small backpack and emptied it onto the table. Vegeta's eyes widened.

" Cool! Little mommy plushies! " Vejitto poked one.

" °squeak°! " the plushie squeaked.

" Haha. "

" I'm guessing these are the 12 of the 30 me-plushies Kakarrotto mentioned at the pizzaria, huh. " Vegeta picked

Pajama-Veggie up.

" I worry about him, Vegeta. It's not normal for someone to make 30 plushies like this! And they're all of YOU! "

" Kakarrotto is simply honoring me by creating small plush items in my image, that's all. Just some peasant-gratitude

for my brilliant ruling abilites. " Vegeta boasted.

" You don't really believe that. " she said flatly.

The ouji groaned, " No....but what am I SUPPOSED to think seeing all these--or even hearing about them! Onna said he

plays GAMES with them! "

" What KIND of games? "

He sat back in his seat, " Oh I don't know! She stopped after there, Kakarrotto was afraid she'd continue and she

decided not to figuring my imagination would make it appear even worse in my mind than what probably DOES happen with them. "

" Hey everybody! " Bura left the bathroom in a one-piece navy bathing-suit, " I heard you and Kakarroujo had a scare

earlier, Toussan. "

" No more so than usual. " Vegeta sighed.

" Well I've decided to help Kakarroujo feel better by taking him to the hotel's spa! After all Brolli was so mean to

Kakarroujo earlier; trying to steal you--of course I know that Brolli could never accomplish that because even if he's

the strongest, Toussan here's a genius and he can get out of ANYTHING that big guy tries to throw his way! " she boasted.

" Your faith in me is admirable. " Vegeta smirked, " However, like I said before I doubt you'll get Kakarrotto to go

with you to the spa. "

" Ah, but there's where you're wrong, Toussan. Before, Kakarroujo didn't really have a reason; but now he does! He'll

feel he has a better chance than the other guy if I help him get all clean and nice-smelling! "

" Ya think so, huh? "

" I KNOW so! " Bura smiled, then headed for the door, " See you later! "

" Bye Bura. " Bulma waved.

" Goodluck. " Vegeta chuckled.

Bura grinned and left, closing the door behind her.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Goku-san I'm sure the Ouji's oh-kay now, you don't have to keep peeking out the window like that. " Chi-Chi

sweatdropped. Goku had his face smushed against the window that led to the hallway. He stared at Brolli suspiciously. Brolli

noticed Goku and stuck his tongue out in protest. Goku replied by sticking his tongue out as well, " Well you can't say it

ever gets boring around here. " she said dryly.

" No it doesn't! " Goten grinned, bouncing up and down on one of the beds. He had woken up on the way back to the

hotel but now had a large bandaid on the spot of his head Brolli had hit him.

" Are you SURE you're alright, Goten? Brolli hit you pretty hard if he knocked you out. " Chi-Chi asked him, worried.

" Oh I'm fine! The spot he hit me at's still really sore and it aches when you touch it but other than that I'm

fine. " he nodded.

" Hm. " Chi-Chi walked over to the window where Goku and Brolli were currently making faces at each other from across

the hall, " Ya know if I were immature enough I would help you make faces at him, Goku-san. "

" ? " Goku looked over at her.

" But I'm not, so instead I'll just glare menacingly at him. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

" ♪♪♪ ♪♪♪ ♪♪♪♪ ♪ " Bura whistled as she left the room and walked down the hall. Her whistling slowed down once

she saw Brolli making faces and then stopped whistling altogether after seeing Goku making faces back at him while Chi-Chi

glowered at the largest saiyajin. She knocked on the door and Goku opened it, his tongue still sticking out, " Did I come at

a bad time? " Bura sweatdropped, pointing to Brolli out in the hall. Goku stopped making faces.

" Oh hi Bura. " he said as she came in, closing the door behind her, " What are you doing here? "

" Oh I was just taking a little walk, you know, normal everyday things. " she rattled off unassumingly, " Kakarroujo

how'd you like to go to the hotel's spa with me? " Bura asked bluntly.

" °Gasp°! Bura I couldn't! I have to stay on this floor and protect my little Veggie from the big meanie! " he shook

his head.

Bura looked out the door at Brolli a moment, who had stopped making faces as well and was currently looking like he

was trying to hear their conversation through the door, " Oh come on Kakarroujo! Toussan's so strong and smart he can take

care of himself! Besides if he needs any help, you and Toussan's fusion-babies are in the room with him. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hahaha! Hey Goggie look at me! " Vejitto laughed as he stood next to the giant tv they had won and plugged in. On

the screen was a virtual Vejitto from the Budoukai 3 game they were playing.

Gogeta looked at his equal-in-size-due-to-the-largeness-of-the-tv-screen digital self, " WOW! It is like looking in a

mirror--only a digital mirror! " he and his virtual self waved to each other simultaneously, " Hello Gogeta! "

" Hello Gogeta! " the digital Gogeta replied.

" Heehee, it knows your name. " Vejitto giggled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Yup! With them on the job Toussan'll be JUST FINE! " Bura nodded.

" I guess so... " Goku trailed off, " But I worry about Veggie so much! And I really thought Brolli was gonna take

him away FOREVER earlier today! "

" Well you shouldn't worry, it'll give you wrinkles. "

" Huh. Even I know that. " Chi-Chi chuckled.

" So will you come? " Bura asked Goku excitedly.

" It won't HURT, will it? " he looked nervous.

" No it won't hurt. It'll be comfortable. The entire point of going to a spa is to get you to relax! Now come on! "

Bura grabbed Goku by the wrist.

" Chi-chan? " Goku glanced over at Chi-Chi for her opinion.

" As long as it doesn't involve the Ouji I can't see any harm in you going. Just don't do anything drastic. " Chi-Chi

said.

Goku looked back at Bura, " And Veggie'll be oh-kay? "

Bura sweatdropped, " Toussan can handle himself. He's very independent! "

" But not so independent that Veggie does not need me, right? "

" Hai! Toussan needs you VERY MUCH, Kakarroujo. You brighten his day like the sun does the earth. " she grinned.

" WOW, that sounds so pretty--did Veggie really say that a-bout me? " the larger saiyajin's eyes sparkled.

" Uh, yes! Yes he did! Infact Toussan told me that about you right before I left. " Bura smirked.

" OH **VEGGIE!** " Goku clasped his hands together and gushed happily.

" That's right, encourage him. " Chi-Chi muttered, annoyed.

" Umm, come on Kakarroujo, let's go before she changes her mind! " Bura pulled the still-dazed Goku out of the room

and closed the door.

Chi-Chi sighed, " OH! " she suddenly realized and poked her head out the door, " Bura! Goku-san! Take the stairs! "

" Huh? " Bura blinked and looked over to see Brolli standing up infront of the elevators he had been sitting against

earlier, " Ah, yeah. Thanks. This way Kakarroujo. " she dragged Goku back in the other direction, " I'd rather not have you

confronting him right now without Toussan to help you. "

" But I can beat Brolli. I know I can! " Goku nodded.

" That's good, but we're not going to fight him now. Now we're going to help you relax. "

" Oh-kay.... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW. It's so...big. " Goku said in awe as they stood in the doorway to the spa.

" I KNOW! " Bura gushed excitedly.

" Say why did you have us take the stairs and then come back up again if you knew the spa was on the same floor as

our rooms? " Goku asked her.

" I had to trick Brolli so he wouldn't try and follow us, of course. " Bura nodded thoughtfully, then grabbed Goku's

wrist, " Now let's go sign you up for something! "

Goku blinked, " Sign me up? "

" Hey there! " Bura said happily to the worker behind the counter.

" Oh! Miss Briefs you're back. Hello. " she said to Bura, then smiled, " This must be the one you were telling me

about; "Kakarroujo"? "

" It's, Kakarrotto actually. " Goku laughed nervously.

Bura zipped over to the worker and whispered to her, " Listen up. Kakarroujo over there's got some fierce

competition for Toussan's affections, we need to give him the works! "

The worker looked past Bura over at Goku, who was fiddling with his tail; confused, " He looks like he's got the

potential.......sure Miss Briefs. "

Bura smirked, " Heehee, GREAT! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hey Toussan? Wanna come play? This game's really cool life-sized! " Gogeta chirped as he and Vejitto sat infront of

the tv, rapidly pressing buttons and firing digital ki-blasts at each other.

" Maybe later.... " Vegeta trailed off, sitting at the kitchen table with his head leaning on his folded arms.

" Aww, you're worried about Toussan, aren't you, Mommy? It's oh-kay, Bura creeps me out too. " Vejitto comforted him

while still keeping his fingers moving on the controller.

" She doesn't creep me out. " Gogeta tilted his head, confused.

" That's cuz she tries to bribe you with food. " Vejitto shrugged.

" I think it bothers you because Bura's ideas of who should be in what parental 'role' conflict with your own. "

Vegeta said to Vejitto, still sitting there.

" Huh. " Vejitto blinked, " Maybe that's only part of it. Either way she still creeps me out. "

" I should go check on Kakarrotto. It wasn't very wise to just leave him with Bura. " Vegeta thought outloud, then

smirked, " He's not much for being pampered unless I'm the one doing the pampering; that mush-luving peasant. "

" °DING°DONG° " the doorbell rang.

Mirai looked in the room, " Who is it? "

" SHH! " Vegeta shh'd him, " Don't. Answer it. It's Brolli. " he sensed the ki, then looked through the peep-hole for

a moment. He hopped down and looked back at the others, " And he has cookies. " Vegeta whispered.

" What kind? " Vejitto asked.

Vegeta looked out again, " Chocolate chip. " he got down.

" Maybe he wants to apologize for acting so irrational before. " Mirai suggested.

" HA! Yeah right. Brolli's intelligent. Those "cookies" he has probably have some hypnotizing formula or something

like that in them to control my mind once I've eaten one. " Vegeta snorted.

Mirai sweatdropped, " Where do you GET this stuff?! "

" Hey, you can make hypnotic cookies! I created a formula for such baked goods 2 months ago but decided not to use

them on Kakarrotto because I plan on winning the Kaka-War without cheating my way there. " he explained.

" OH. " Mirai looked surprised.

" °DING°DONG° "

" Is anyone going to answer the door already? " Bulma came into the living room from the bedroom.

" ItsBrollidontopenit! " Vegeta said quickly.

" Uh... " Bulma blinked, " Why is he in ssj form or wielding some sort of weapon? "

" No. He has cookies. "

" ... "

" ... "

" WHAT? They're HYPNOTIC cookies! To bend my mind to his will to the point where neither I nor Kakarrotto will be

able to save me! I'm not betting my free will on the taste of a baked good! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" ... " Bulma sighed, " Everytime I think it can't possibly get any more bizarre. " she walked past the 3 saiyajin

and the one demi-saiyajin.

" °DING°DONG° "

" ACK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! " Vegeta freaked out.

" Oh relax. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Now get behind the door. "

Vegeta shrugged and complied.

Bulma opened the door enough to be seen, " Hi there. "

Brolli took a deep breath, " Hello. I'd like to apologize to Vejita for my brashness in outright kidnapping him

earlier. In hope that he'll accept my apology I baked him some chocolate-chip cookies from scratch. "

" Ahh. " Bulma nodded, then glanced out of Brolli's range of view, " And there's nothing out-of-the-ordinary added

to these cookies, right? "

" I don't think so. The closest place that had the ingredients I needed was in the hotel's bakery 3 floors down. I

sort of borrowed their kitchen for a while. " he held out the cookies, " Is Vejita in? I'd like to feed him. "

Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " You mean give him the cookies. "

" No I mean actually putting the cookies in Vejita's mouth so he doesn't have to overwork his hands. But--but if

the cookies are to large for Vejita I'll gladly cut them up and use a fork instead. I wouldn't want Vejita to choke because

the cookies were to big to fit down his throat. "

" ... "

" :) "

" Umm, ya know what, Vegeta just stepped out you missed him by like, 5 minutes. "

" Ohhhh... " Brolli frowned.

" But why don't I take the cookies and give them to him once he comes back. " Bulma took the tray.

" That'll be great! " Brolli brightened up, " Goodbye. "

" Bye. " Bulma said, then closed and locked the door. She shook her head, " This is insane! "

" No kidding. " Vegeta said flatly.

" He's like, you know what he's like? He's like Son-kun, only **different.** " Bulma tried to describe it.

" Yeah I'd say "different" fits him pretty well. " the ouji rolled his eyes, " So what're you going to do with the

cookies? "

" Well, if we were home I'd take them to the lab and run some tests to see if they're really normal, untainted

cookies, but since we're not home... " she tossed a capsule to the ground, " I brought my mini-lab instead! " Bulma said

happily.

Vegeta looked over to see a small table connected to several portable machines and a microscope. He sweatdropped,

" You're prepared for anything, aren't you? "

" Yes I am. " she said proudly and put the tray down on the table, " NOW, let's see what's in these cookies! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So! How ya feelin? " Bura said cheerfully.

" A little slimy but its kinda nice. " Goku whizzed his hand around in the muddy goop he was sitting in. He put a

clump of it in his other hand and started to mold something.

" It's called a mud-bath. It's supposed to exfoliate your skin. " Bura bragged.

" ? " Goku only tilted his head at her as if trying to process what she'd said.

Bura sighed, " It removes any grease from your body. " she said flatly.

" OH!! " the large saiyajin said, enlightened. He played with the blob in his hand a little more and smiled, " Look

Bura! A mud-Veggie! " he held up his hand to reveal the blob ontop was now in the shape of a small Vegeta-plushie.

Bura twitched, _::That's__ not how you make use of this mud!::_ " So Kakarroujo, what else would you like to have done? "

" What do you mean? " Goku blinked at her.

" You know! Don't you want anything waxed or cleaned or done up?! " she said, frustrated.

" ... " Goku stared at Bura for a moment, " That sounds painful. "

" ... " Bura sweatdropped, " Aw come ON Kakarroujo! It's pointless for you to go to a spa and only get one thing

done! Ah....what about your hair? " she thought up.

" Silly Bura! " Goku pulled a piece of his hair out only to have the hair instantly grow back into place as if it

hadn't even been pulled out at all. Bura gawked at him, " As Veggie says, "a pure saiyajin's hair does not change from when

they are born!". "

" Well, how about a manicure? "

" But I'm not sick. "

" ... "

" ... "

" You really make this difficult for me, don't you Kakarroujo? " Bura sighed.

Goku looked around, baffled, " Would you like a mud-Veggie? " he held up a second little figurine made out of the

brown substance.

" Umm, no thanks. " Bura waved her hands out infront of her.

Goku shrugged, then went back to playing.

" Hmm... " she trailed off, watching the large saiyajin while calculating things in her head, " What about some

touchup? "

" ? " Goku cocked an eyebrow. Bura nearly fell over to see the two mud-Veggies now sitting ontop of his head,

" What's touchup? "

Bura held out a little case.

Goku stared at it for a moment, then let out a yelp, " EEEP! THAT'S MAKEUP! NO NO NO I WON'T WEAR IT! " he bounced

back several feet in the pool.

" But Kakarroujo———! " Bura pouted.

" I will not wear that stuff I don't like it! " Goku folded his arms stubbornly.

" I don't see why you have to act like this; makeup is just like---like drawing on your face the way you drew that

Toussan-doodle on your stomach. " Bura tried to think of something to relate it to.

" No way! My Veggie-doodle is completely different from that stuff! " Goku shook his head.

" You're right...what you did to your stomach was more like a tattoo than makeup...just let me put a little bit on

you Kakarroujo I'm much better at it now I'm not just going to glob it on like I did when I was a chibi! " Bura pleaded.

" NO! I do not wear makeup. " Goku nodded, them smiled, " Besides Veggie thinks I'm prettier just as I am. "

Bura sat down, " Did Toussan tell you that? "

" Not directly, but yeah, Veggie said that. " Goku thought outloud, then smiled warmly, " And I am sure that one day

Veggie'll make me his oujo. I just have to wait for it, that's all. "

" But, what about, you know.. " Bura tried to bring it up without upsetting him.

" Oh, the big meanie. Well he comes and goes all the time in his spaceship. Maybe one day I'll get really lucky and

he'll forget where Earth is or he'll give up trying to steal my Veggie and move on with his life somewhere else on another

planet far far far far FAR away from Veggie and me! " Goku grinned.

Bura chuckled, " You're so optimistic, Kakarroujo. "

" Really? "

" Mmm-hmm! And I hope one day that it all comes true for you. I really hope you get that happy ending, even if I'm

not alive to see it. "

Goku smiled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm, there doesn't seem to be anything STRANGE about these cookies. " Bulma stared down through her microscope.

" Of COURSE there is look at them they're covered in his GERMS. " Vegeta pushed Bulma out of the way slightly and

shuddered at the sight of the giant Brolli-germs crawling all over the cookies.

" He's a saiyajin like you guys. The germ thing can't be helped. "

" I bet there's even some baked into the dough. " Vegeta stuck out his tongue in disgust.

" °DING°DONG°! "

" Oh GOD please tell me he's not back! " the ouji paled.

" Hmm? " Gogeta looked through the peep-hole, " Hey! It's Launch-san! "

" Are you sure its not Brolli DISGUISED as Launch? " Vegeta asked.

Bulma sweatdropped, " That would be distrubing. "

" And wrong! " Vejitto chirped, then opened the door, " Hello! "

" Hello! " Launch, in her blue-hairred form, replied happily, " Hey guys! I would've asked Tenshinhan and Chaoutzu

but they went out to pick up a pizza for us so---do you think you could help me find my key? "

" Your key? " Bulma asked.

" OOH! Detective work! " Vejitto grinned and whipped out a long brown detective-esque jacket and a large magnifying

glass.

" We are on the case! " Gogeta chirped.

" But, you don't even know what key I'm looking for? "

" ... "

" ... "

" What key ARE you looking for? " Vejitto looked at her head through the magnifying glass.

Launch laughed, embarassed, " My room key. I sort of dropped it when I was coming back up the stairs; you see with

Brolli guarding the elevators so we really couldn't use them and I wanted to stop by the lobby to pick up a newspaper while

Tenshinhan and Chaoutzu left for the pizza place anyway. " she said in all in one breath, " SO I bought the newspaper and

headed back up to my room--they have the remaining key and the reason we locked the room was because all 3 of us had left at

once--only I tripped over the first step and my key fell through this large foot-sized hole in it. My flashlight's back in

the room and since I don't know how to use ki I figured I'd ask one of you to light it up for me while I try and grab it. "

she explained to them.

Bulma looked at the other people in the room, " Vegeta? "

" NO WAY! I'm not leaving this room! Not with baker-boy and his germ-coated cookies still sitting out there! " Vegeta

snapped, then paused, " IS he still sitting out there? "

Launch looked down the hallway, " Yup! AND he's writing a letter or something if I'm not mistaken. "

" He's writing me a letter? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Probably a poem about how "pretty" you are. " Bulma teased.

The ouji made an even larger sweatdrop, " Was that comment really necessary? "

" Do not worry, fellow hotel-boarder, for Goggie and I will help you! " Vejitto said happily.

" Yeah, we got tired of playing video-games anyway. " Gogeta added.

" Thanks so much! " Launch clasped her hands together and followed the fusions outside.

" Psst! Launch! "

" Huh? " she looked back at Vegeta, who had the door now open only a few inches wide.

" If Brolli asks about me tell him I'm NOT HERE, oh-kay? "

Launch gave him a thumbs-up, " Oh-kay! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oooh, this stairway gives off a creepy vibration, Jitto. " Gogeta shifted uneasily, having made a literal

ki-flashlight which he was moving around to see various parts of the stairway.

" I don't feel anything. " Vejitto scratched his head, confused. He followed his magnifying glass around wherever

Gogeta aimed the light, " Hmm... "

" Floor 2, we must be almost there! " Launch pointed to a door they just passed.

" °FWOOOSH°! " Gogeta froze as he felt something rush past him, " NAAAA! " he freaked out and glomped onto Vejitto

from behind. Both fusions sweatdropped.

" You oh-kay...? "

" I tripped! " Gogeta said quickly, then let go and folded his arms in a Vegeta-esque manner, " Afterall there's

nothing in here to be afraid of! It's a perfectly safe--just very very old--staircase. " he smirked.

" I think I feel the hole. " Launch stuck her foot out.

" How can you **feel** a hole? " Vejitto tilted his head.

" You know, the whole it-feels-like-something-should-logically-be-here-but-instead-is-not kind of feeling. " she

tried to explain.

" Huh. Hey Goggie could you shine a light down there for us? " Vejitto asked.

" Sure! " Gogeta chirped and did so, only to reveal a fairly deep hole with Launch's room key ontop of a box that

nearly took up all the space the hole had.

" My key! " she picked it up, " Thanks guys! ....what's that? "

" It looks like a box. " Gogeta poked it with the hand he wasn't using to light the way. He reached forward and

picked it up out of the hole, " A HEAVY box. "

" Let's go show it to Bulma! She'll know what to do with it! " Vejitto spoke up.

" Or we could save the suspense and just open it right now. " Gogeta said, then felt another rush of wind, " Ah... "

he blinked for a moment, then laughed nervously, " Ya know what, good idea Jitto, let's get out of here. Hahaha...ha... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! I feel all nice 'n clean 'n SHINY! " Goku said happily as he and Bura left the spa. All Goku had done after

the mud bath was take an actual bath to wash off the mud, " Don't you think so little mud-Veggies? _Yup Kakarrotto, you smell_

_minty-fresh!_ "

Bura suddenly gasped. Goku looked over at her.

" What? "

" He's GONE! "

Goku turned his attention to the end of the hallway. Brolli was no longer at the elevators. Infact his ki wasn't even

anywhere on the premises, " He left. " Goku said, then froze and quickly sensed for Vegeta, who, to his relief, was still in

the room with Bulma, Mirai, and Trunks.

" Hey, Goku! "

Goku turned around, along with Bura. Several feet behind them were Vejitto, who was dressed up like a detective;

Gogeta, who had a large old wooden box in his arms; Launch, who had a dirty-looking room key; Tenshinhan, who was holding a

pizza; and Chaoutzu, " HI! " Goku gushed happily and dashed over to them, " What happened? "

The group looked between each other.

" Well we went to get a pizza, "

" and I accidentally dropped my key in a hole in the stairs going down, "

" so she came to us for help! "

" But when we found the key we also found this box, see? "

" And on their way back up we met up with them and just reached the top of the stairs now! "

" ... " Goku and Bura stared at them, " OHHHHHHHHHH! " Goku said, enlightened.

" So...now where to? " Launch asked.

Goku grinned and pumped his fist in the air, " To VEGGIE'S! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °DING°DONG°! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " NOW who is it? " he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Goku and the others.

" **HI** VEGGIE! " Goku gushed, grabbing and glomping onto the little ouji, " MMmmm——— oh **Veggie** I missed u! "

" Wah-yaaah——— " Vegeta laughed, dazed and glowing bright red. He tried to shake most of it off, " Mmm, I missed you

as well, Kaka-chan. "

" Heehee. " Goku grinned.

Vegeta looked over and twitched to see everyone else staring at him, " WELL? What're you looking at? There's nothing

to see here! If you want to come inside then do so! "

" Oh, hi everybody. " Bulma came into the living room, " Come in. "

" That's what I said. " Vegeta nodded.

" ...you do know Son-kun's still hugging you. "

" With the number of "Brolli" scares I've had today, I don't care. " the ouji said simply.

" MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm———— " Goku's mmm-ing noise got even louder. Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

" Look what we found! " Gogeta plopped the box on the floor.

" OH! Where---what? Where did you find this? " Bulma gawked at it.

" It was in the same hole as my key! " Launch held her key up.

" The hole I made with my foot back when we first got here! " Goku chimed in.

" Really? " she said, interested, " Well, it's bound to be old by the way it looks; better not touch it til after

we have the pizza. "

Tenshinhan sweatdropped, " Actually it was just for Launch, Chaoutzu, and me. "

" OH, sorry! "

" No, it's oh-kay. We have 2 of them, we could share some of it. " Tenshinhan offered.

" That's very nice of you Tenshinhan but-- "

" --Ilikepizza. " Vejitto spoke up, popping up behind Bulma.

" I too enjoy the delicious combination of cheese, tomato sauce, and crispy bread. " Gogeta popped up from behind

Bulma's other side. The blue-hairred woman sweatdropped.

" --I suppose we can have a little bit. " Bulma finished her sentence, laughing nervously. Tenshinhan set the pizza

down on the kitchen table.

" Huh, what's this? " Vegeta noticed an envelope and a wrapped gift taped to the front door. He took it off and read

the cover of the envelope, " _"To My Dearest Vejita"._ " he translated the saiyago letters and sweatdropped.

" Oh, its from the big meanie. " Goku nodded.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " Is that what you're calling him now? "

" A-mong other things. Veggie-napper, Veggie-stealer, Veggie-thief, Brolli. " Goku rattled off.

" Nice to know you're still using the real name. " Vegeta said dryly, then held the envelope away from himself and

opened it. He took out the letter and read, " _"Dear Vejita-chan, since you are out at the moment I decided to leave you this_

_letter for when you return. I hope you enjoy the cookies I left for you. After I brought them to your room and left I was_

_struck by a wonderful idea for a special gift I'd like to make for you, my otokohime. Unfortunately all the items needed for_

_the gift are back at my "home", so that's where I'm going. I also made a brief trip back to the swimsuit store and traded in_

_the bikini for something else I think you'll enjoy."_ " Vegeta glanced at the wrapped present momentarily, " _"I've also had_

_a pool installed at "home" and if you'd like to come over and swim with me after you get back from your trip I'd be more than_

_happy to join you. See you next week, Brolli Denkiteki--the legendary super saiyajin"._ "

" He just had to rub in that "legendary" part, didn't he? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" So he's created a last name for himself now? " Vegeta tilted his head at the letter.

" Created? " Bulma blinked.

" I **KNOW** he doesn't know his last name, he had to have made this one up. Besides, denkiteki is such an obvious

choice; it means legendary. "

" Are you sure there isn't anything dangerous in the box, Veggie? What if its a BOMB? " Goku's eyes widened in

nervousness.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " I doubt that, Kakarrotto. The last thing Brolli wants to do is kill me. I think he told the

truth about swapping for an alternate outfit. But who knows what he bought in-place of a bright-pink bikini. " Vegeta

grimaced.

Bulma almost burst into laughter, " B--Brolli bought you a PINK **BIKINI****?! "**

" That's right, laugh it up. " Vegeta muttered, embarassed, " I couldn't believe it either. "

" That sounds a little perverted to me for some reason. " Goku tilted his head, deep in thought.

" See? Even Kakarrotto knows it was wrong! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" Well, just open it. " Bulma tried to keep from laughing.

" Hmm.. " Vegeta looked at the box, examining it. He slowly unwrapped it and lifted the top off only to turn a pale

green, " ... "

" What? What is it? " Bulma looked over, then sweatdropped.

Vegeta held the object up, " It's a thong. " he stared at it, disturbed.

" A RED thong. " Goku noted, " Huh....I think I actually have one of those somewhere..... "

Vegeta twitched, " Thanks for the mental image, Kakarrotto. "

" You are WELCOME, Veggie! " Goku said warmly, not completely understanding.

The ouji sighed.

" You know what, haha, how about you just put that back Vegeta, and we'll all go have some pizza. " Bulma said,

getting up, " Then I'll try and break open that box the fusions found. "

Vegeta stood up as well, then dropped the thong back into the open box, sickened, " Alright, just let me go wash my

hands off first....and maybe even my brain. " he added sarcastically.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so the rest of the week went by without a hitch. The contents of the wooden box had turned out to be a fairly

large amount of gold coins. The fusions had wanted to keep it but Bulma decided since it was on the hotel's property that

they just hand it over to the owner of the hotel, Parisu's mom. Ironically while a long time ago the gold coins had been

worth quite a bit of money, they now ended up being worth around $44 dollars--which is also the same amount of money it

would've took to repair the damage Goku had caused the stair the treasure was under to begin with.

Brolli had indeed gone back to his temporary "home"; the one he was living in until he could convince Vegeta to leave

the planet along with him. Vegeta had decided that once they DID get back home, that the next time he ran in to Brolli he

would have to further educate the large saiyajin on what was considered proper male swimwear on Earth.

Vejitto and Gogeta got to go on the giant red roller-coaster and enjoyed it so much they went 3 more times after.

Bulma had another talk with Goku; this time about the themed Vegeta-plushies, though Goku didn't understand why

Bathtime-Veggie made her so uneasy, he agreed not to make any more of the themed plush toys.....for a while, anyway.

Vegeta stretched in his seat as the bus drove them home, " Well, that was certainly an "interesting" week. " he

remarked dryly.

" Aw come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. " Bulma chuckled as she looked back at him from the driver's seat.

" Hm? Oh I enjoyed it, definately a nice change from the usual thing where we just make use of the pool as one of

the few recluses from the heat. " Vegeta said, a sleeping Goku sitting next to him. He smirked grabbed the sleeping saiyajin

around the shoulder, " Maybe next summer Kakay and I can go somewhere a little more, _private._ " the ouji smirked over at

Chi-Chi.

" Yeah, you'd like THAT, wouldn't ya Ouji? " Chi-Chi grumbled.

" As a matter of fact, I think I would. " Vegeta nodded, then snickered, " I'm more than sure Kakarrotto would make

for an EXCELLENT room-mate, one who's company I KNOW I'd get much PLEASURE out of. "

" —♥Really, Veggie?♥— "

" ?! " the ouji froze and looked over to see Goku staring up at him, a pink blush-line over his nose, " Uh... "

" ... " Goku snuggled closer to him and smiled luvingly up at the little ouji.

" Uh... " Vegeta's entire face was bright red by now. He instantly let go and zipped as far away from the larger

saiyajin as he could while staying in his seat, " YoucouldveTOLDmeyouwereawakeyouknow!! " the ouji blurted out, embarassed.

" But I like listening to Veggie talk and say such nice things about me. " Goku continued to stare at him, " It makes

me feel really special. " he moved closer, " Really REALLY special. "

" Ah, yeah, you're uh, you're welcome Kaka-- "

" ♥Smooch♥! " Goku smooched the little ouji on the cheek.

" !!! " Vegeta's entire body exploded with redness and steam flew out his ears. The ouji fell stiffly over and landed

on the eisle of the bus with a loud, " °THUMP°!!! "

" ? " everyone else suddenly turned to see the smaller saiyajin lying there, staring blankly at the ceiling.

" V--Vegeta? " Bulma glanced back at him, worried. She looked over at Goku, who was sitting contently in his seat as

if nothing had happened. He had a rather pleased look on his face and let out a giggle, " Son-kun? "

" Veggie's my ♥FAVORITE♥, Bulma! " Goku chirped. He looked over at the saiyajin on the floor, " Isn't that right,

Veggie? "

" Ah, haha, hahaha... " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" °splooosh° " Vejitto and Gogeta squirted him with water-guns full of Peasant-Repel.

" ..ahhh. Thanks. " the ouji, now only glowing a mild red, sat up.

" You're welcome Toussan! "

" You're welcome Mommy! "

And the bus continued its long ride home.

* * *

* * *

THE END!

Chuquita: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That took a little longer than usual.

Chuquita: (sighs) And that is because (1) This was an unusually long chapter, and (2) Because this past week is what's known

in my house as the busy week.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) The "busy week"?

Chuquita: (rattles off as if she's done it many times before) The carnival, my sister's two dance dress-rehersals, grandma's

birthday, cousin's birthday, dad's birthday, sister's dance recital #1, father's day, sister's dance recital #2, sister's

dance recital #3.

Vegeta: o.O

Chuquita: (flatly) Exactly. The fact that these things have severely messed up the possibility of me having dinner didn't

help any either. Thank God this'll all be over by Tuesday!

Goku: (pats Chu on the back) Poor Chu-sama.

Chuquita: (pouts) I wish all this stuff wouldn't happen in the same week!......(perks up) Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed

our mini-glimpse into the future!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You just HAD to have Kakarrotto smooch me at the end.

Chuquita: It was a PLATONIC one, you know that. Smooches are platonic and kisses are...non-platonic. Besides, present-Goku

wouldn't have the courage to smooch you. The idea randomly came to me and I know we won't visit the future again until I get

to that Bebi-saga parody fic and who knows how many fics will have been written until I get to that one!

Goku: (turns to Veggie, lips puckered up) A smooch for good-luck!

Vegeta: (yelps) NOTHANKYOU!!!

Goku: (tilts head, still puckered) Hm?

Chuquita: Also! I've been hit with a great idea for fic number 100! I will give more information on it the closer we get

to it! And now for the reviewer-replies!

To Afrodite: Aww, glad ya like him! I'm still planning Brolli's official return. I think he'll be popping up every once in

a while, at least that's how I think it'll be at the moment. That's right, he hasn't met or known about V.2! Ironically in

movie 11 Brolli gets a cloned without knowning about it; similar to how Veggie got cloned a while ago. Whether or not he'll

go after V.2, I'm not sure yet. Yup! That they are! :)

To PerfectCell17: Yup! Happy you liked the chapter! I know it took longer than usual to update, I was just delayed by

circumstances beyond my control.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) No kidding.

Chuquita: The recital today (6/20) even gave me a headache. ;.;

To mkh2: Heh, makes me wanna go look at my own db books (glances over her shoulder at them) I think I may do that once I get

time this week :D Yeah, I read somewhere that because of where they grew up both Goku and Chi-Chi have similar accents/speech

patterns. Heehee, Brolli can't help himself. At least he tried to find something "more suitable" for Veggie to swim in near

the end :D Heh, when I first started using "uke and seme" I had to go back a couple times and make sure I didn't mix them

up while using 'um. I knew there were symbols in microsoft word, but I never really bothered with them til now (cuz ff.net

got rid of my usual squiggle and star symbols) and yes, the hearts do look flat. They only really take on a heart-shape if

you enlarge the font-size several times on the page (one of the few remaining extra-features ff.net kept). LOL, they do

look like someone sat on them :D

To Kawaii: Thanks! Veggie did deal w/him in this chapter :)

To Gie: Yes, she's especially more nervous about it in this story because lots of things have happened within the 4-year

timeframe between the present and the future. I'm sure the next one's gonna be PG-13, there's no way to get around some parts

of it without bumping the rating up. °nods° Ooh, I like that. I think I'll have Bulma mention it to Veggie in the next story

before Goku makes his wish.

To tea': You're welcome! Ah, the ear mini-bond thing. That's an after-effect of them using the portaras and being the only

ones to ever use them and seperate back to normal. Chi-Chi definately has reasons to worry about them. Confrontation would

probably help, though I don't know if direct or indirect would work better...?

To Cathowl: Yeah, poking Veggie is pretty dangerous, unless you're Goku or as-strong-as Veggie. Goggie's fun! I can't wait

to play as him in Budoukai 3! Heh, similar to Goku's reaction to him. Goku learns very quickly, and since surfing for him is

similar to riding Kinto'un, it wasn't hard at all. Yeah, Jitto and Goggie are still wanted by the Ice Cream Police. .;;

Hm, never had mint ice cream before, actually. Veggie's very proud of his sand-castle. Nope, dunno who Gotoma is. His name

sounds like a fusion to me though. Lol, an actual mermaid Veggie would be funny, but Goku'd probably have to keep him in a

really big fish-bowl in order to carry him around all day. Brolli doesn't have that much Earth-knowledge yet, so its not

completely his fault he picked out a bikini. It was a little tame of a meeting, but then again Goku didn't know Brolli was

in the hotel talking to Veggie yet. Veggie had a good reason for needing Goku to be there, and the kaka-germs got to show

off their fighting skills :D Yaoi fanart from the stories? Well, if you do decide to doodle that, good luck! Your Bardock

can teleport? Cool!

To Nuki: Aw it's oh-kay. You're lucky you're done. I still have 2 weeks left to go in my mini-summer-course. Yup! It's

Brolli! Ooh, "King Me!" was FUN to write °nods°. So are Jitto and Goggie! I have 2 more Jitto-&-Goggie-centered fic ideas

floating around in my head so they may be getting another solo fic soon.

To BlackDragonFury: Veggie didn't freak out as much as he would've in the present cuz now he's more oh-kay w/Goku's own

comfort-level. I liked the kaka-germs VS brolli-germs battle :) The germs are fun to use! Oh! I read chapter 2 of "Chibi

Chaos" today, it was good :D Chibi Veggie playing hide-n-seek w/Chibi Goku was kawaii! Thanks so much! The next story is

actually going to be called "Kakarroujo". AND it'll be fic number 90 as well! :)

Goku: (grins) (to Kayla) Even though it'll only be for a day it is still going to be LOTS of fun! I can't WAIT to make my

wish!!

Vegeta: (shifts uneasily) I can.

To Daniru: Heh, yes he is. This wasn't Brolli's "real" return though. He'd been coming and going on Earth for a while in

the future. Wait'll you see Goku's reaction his first return! °nods°. Brolli is indeed in Budoukai 3! I've seen videoclips

and, recently, screenshots. dbzsc.com has a link to a site w/the screenshots and the current European cover to the game.

Movie 6? Yeah, I liked that one. Especially how Veggie comes out of nowhere to try and save the day :D I'll think about it.

To RyukoVulpix: You're welcome! Yeah, its kinda weird how they always package broccoli and carrots together. I luv arcades

too! We actually have a mini-arcade at my college, but the machines all work on tokens .;; Ya know what's funny? I've

heard and read and seen Dance Dance Revolution on tv & in news articles, but I don't think I've ever seen one of the machines

in person to try it out. I will try it if I ever do see one though. :) Happy u liked the fic!

To Spot & Jenna: I will put the 'Bardock and Celipa meet' fic on my future-fics list so I will get it written for you :)

I probably forgot to mention it before cuz your review before this one might have been from a different story. When I do the

reviewer-replies I usually save the review-page from the fic onto the computer and reply from there. Depends, if Hiei's been

with Goku recently then yeah he could have a couple germs on him. I have drawn Cally, just not in a while. But I'll draw a

picture of her for you and post it on my deviantart page :) Yup! I uploaded that one. Heh, Goku gave Hiei his sword back.

I won't forget about the picture. :)

To Deepcoiler: Brolli's only like that in this fic cuz we're temporarily in the future; everyone's a little different :)

Ooh, gifts for Goku and Veggie.

Goku: (hugs giant Veggie-plushie) Heehee, I am going to enjoy THIS! Say HI, Veggie!

Giant-Veggie-Plushie: HI, Veggie!

Goku: Haha!

Vegeta: (picks up random weapon and holds it above Chi-Chi voodoo doll) Yes, thank you VERY much (swings weapon downward)

Voice from outside: YEOW!!!

Vegeta: Heh-heh-heh...

To Hakura0: Yeah. Heh, it does seem like a fun arcade to visit. Ah. I don't think I've ever babysat before. My only sibling,

my sister, is only 4 years younger than me and that's not a big enough age difference for me to have ever done any sitting.

Yeah, a window would've worked. °nods° Goku and Veggie figured it out though. :) Hope you liked the game-battle.

To Unknown Wanderer: Thanks! Wow! 37 minutes! I don't think I've ever timed myself when reading a fic before. I should try

it. Sure I'll take a look at your page :)

To SupersayiankingTommy: Yeah, I'm happy I kept his vocabulary too. I just think in movie 10 he was really REALLY upset that

he had lost to Goku (afterall he's the 'Densetsu', the one who supposedly is unbeatable). Interesting idea. There's a reason

I don't have many "original characters" and that's cuz I'm not very good at creating my own. I do have some that were

necessary to create for certain fics though, (Veggie's mom and aunt, Veggy--the Veggie android, Ms. La Flu in "Veggiewear";

to name a few) and I think they all came out pretty well though. :)

To Goddess Shimi: LOL! The lil Ginyu-force parody's funny. OH! I've seen that OVA! You can find it at dba's site! It came

originally from a game so when they travel to different places instead of a swipe there's a picture of little video-game

Goku/Gohan/Piccolo heads traveling across a digital map. Heehee. It's about a Tsufurijin (same race as Bebi) scientist who

decides to destroy the remaining saiyajins by sending psudo-versions of the past movie villains (Turles, Freeza, Slug, and

someone else) to fight them. Then they travel in the spaceship to the scientist's planet "at the end of the universe" and

fight his ultimate monster. There's a GREAT scene where they have the saiyajin-flashback of saiyajins landing on Planet

Fruit. There were a LOT of Gokus (where I got the idea of type-3 saiyajin villages) and Veggies. I think there were 2 Gokus

for each Veggie. Or maybe it was the other way around. I have a screenshot on deviantart of it somewhere...I'll try and find

it. Chi-Chi yelling at Bulma might be from something else. I don't remember Chi-Chi being in the OVA. Bulma I think was in

it though. LOL, she does yell a lot. It just sounded that way probably because of the translation. Part 2's Q.O.T.W was from

the japanese version of a dbz ep. Veggie said something like "pretending to go along with" in the dub. I'm so excited that

Budoukai 3 is coming out! It doesn't get here til December but there's so much cool new stuff in it! Hee, ssj4 Veggies. I

will start on "Kakarroujo" later today! Heh, Brolli's mad at Goku .;;

To Sinah: Thanks! Veggie dealt with him in this chapter. Yeah, Son-kun's having more Veggie-related problems now than he does

in the present.

To Spot & Jenna: You're welcome for the picture! :) Hee——, I've seen Trigun before. Was surprised when I found out on the

show how old Vash was. The kaka-germs can affect you if you don't rinse them off. Wow, that is pretty broken. Poor Hiei's

sword. Ooh, cliffhanger ending.

To Maria S.: Goodluck in Puerto Rico! Have a great vacation! It's oh-kay about the comic pages. I can wait.

Chuquita: And now the story finally comes to an end!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops at how long it took)

Chuquita: Hey, I couldn't help it. Last week (6/21) was really REALLY busy! And this chapter was really REALLY big. BUT,

now that the busy week is over I'll be able to get back to updating NORMALLY again! (perks up) See you sometime next week

with part 1 of "Kakarroujo" everybody!

Goku: BYEBYE!

Vegeta: (pales) How I dread this upcoming situation...


End file.
